Mi Primera Vez
by Jonsa
Summary: Deanerys toma la capital, acaba con los lannister y el reinado de joffrey junto con su sobrino jon targaryen, mientras que sansa se encontraba en la capital prisionera, teme por lo que le sucedera ahora, pero cuando conoce a el principe jon todo cambiara para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: esta historia inicia aproximadamente en la temporada dos, he cambiado la linea, quien esta atacando a desembarco es deanerys targaryen, lyanna antes de morir entrega a su hijo jon para que sea enviado junto con viserys y deanerys a Essos, ned stark llega tarde y no logra conocer a su sobrino. disulpen los errores.**

 **edades de los personajes:**

 **jon 19**

 **sansa 14**

 **deanerys 30**

 **todo lo que sucedio en la primera temporada es real, mientras que en la segunda he cambiado algunas cosas.**

 **Espero que les guste, comentes si quieren que siga la historia.**

Sansa estaba con mucho miedo dentro de su recamara, aun recordaba lo que cersei le habia dicho si el castillo era tomado por los targaryen, y lo que les pasa a las mujeres, ella habia tenido su primer sangrado hace unas pocas noches atras y eso siginficaba que ya podia quedar embarazada, y lo que la atormentaba era que pronto se casaria con jofrrey, quien no podia creer que cuando niña le parecia ser un principe hermoso y de buen corazon, pero ahora era un monstro para ella, sansa sentia asco al ver al muchacho frente a ella, despues de todo lo que le habia hecho.

mostrarle la cabeza de su padre, luego desnudarla frente al consejo, golpearla y lastimarla frente a las victorias de su hermano, robb habia perdido y habia muerto junto con su madre por los frey, ella se sentia mas sola que nunca, sabia que en esos momentos niñas y niños estaban con su madre e inculso tommen estaba en el regazo de su madre, aunque cersei era la maldad pura, con sus hijos era una gran madre.

sansa no tenia a su padre, que la protegiera, a su hermana arya, quien tanto peliar nunca supo apreciar lo que es tener una gran hermana como lo fue arya, no tenia a su hermano mayor robb, quien moriria por salvarla, lamentablemente asi fue pero no la salvo esta vez, a sus pobres hermanos habian muerto a manos de los greyjoy extrañaba las sonrisas de bran y de rickon, y a su madre quien era un sosten para sansa mientras estaba viva en kings landing, ahora que habia muerto no sabia como sobrevivir un dia mas a esta tortura, muchas veces se preguntaba que habia hecho para sufrir tanto asi.

sansa se arrpentia de no haber aceptado el trato que el perro lo ofrecio, irse de la capital, abandonar todo, tal vez era lo mejor, ahora estaba condenada a ser violada por todos los soldados de los targaryen, aunque habia esuchado que deanerys era muy diferente a cualquier rey de poniente, pues se habia criado junto con su sobrino jon targaryen, en pentos y fueron muy bien educados, en algun punto sansa y deanerys habian vivido algo parecido, a la targaryen la habian obligado a casarse con un dhotraki, para darle un gran ejercito con el cual ahora estaban atacando, pero este khal murio hace tiempo, se sabe muy poco como es que deanerys logro conseguir a cientos de soldados inmaculados en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora los lannister estaban siendo derrotados por ella.

se sentia un poco feliz de saber que cercei y jofrrey moririan esa misma noche, pero tambien ella lo haria asi que no era del todo felicidad, sansa sabia que al fin su sufrimiento llego a su fin, ella pagaria por ver sufrir a jofrrey delante de sus ojos, pero sabia que eso era imposible, pues nadie le podia dar tal gusto.

habian pasado horas desde que salio del cuarto donde estaba con cercei y las demas mujeres, sansa estaba sentada con la muñeca que su padre le habia regaldado cuando apenas habian llegado a la capital, le acariciaba el cabello, sus lagrimas caian en la muñeque que pronto estaba todo humeda por sus lagrimas.

-pronto estare contigo padre, y con mama y mis hermanos-dijo sansa besado la cabeza de la muñeca y abrazandola con mucha fuerza.

sansa le parecio escuchar una voz tan suave que la tranquilizo, no sabia de donde provenia pero la alcanzo a oir,-no ahora sansa-dijo la voz, sansa miro hacia todos lados, no entendia lo que habia esuchado, pero la habia asustado demasiado.

en ese momento un pequeño golpe en la puerta asusto a sansa quien miro de inmediato a la puerta que estaba trabada por un gran fierro, pues al parecer habian perdido y ahora estaban revisando todo el castillo para encontrar a los traidores.

-sansa soy yo shae-dijo la dama de sansa quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-abre sansa, todo esta bien, los lannister perdieron la batalla, deanerys tomo el castillo-dijo shae quien queria que sansa le abriera la puerta de inmediato.

sans dudo un instante antes de que con su mano corriera el gran fierro y puderia abrir la puerta de su recamara, cuando de inmeidato entro shae con una pequeña sonrisa.

-me mataran verdad-pregunto sansa secandose las lagrimas con su puño, vovliendo su mirada a la dama.

-pues no sansa, deanerys quiere verte ahora, al parecer antes de llegar aqui, habia escuchado todo lo que sucedio con su padre y a su familia, y quiere saber toda la verdad de su boca-finalizo shae quien le daba una sonrisa a sansa para tranquilizarla y que estuviera mejor para presentarle a deanerys.

sansa sintio que su corazon se habia abierto de la alegria de saber que por lo menos no moriria junto con cersei o con jofrrey, pero ahora su problema era como hablaria con deanerys.

-ya hemos tomado todo el castillo, los soldados lannister fueron encerrados en los calabozos, cersei y sus hijos estan encerrados en su cuarto con guardia para que no escapen del castillo, kings landing es tuyo dany, asi que mañana partire a la muralla... sin que me detengas ahora, no ahi nada que me haga cambiar de parecer-dijo el principe jon a deanerys quien estaba estaba enojada por la desicion de su sobrino, pues jon nunca le gusto las ciudades como la capital, sino otros lugares como la muralla,habia escuhado historias de los hermanos de la guardia y queria conocer mas sobre eso, pero significaba dejar su familia atras, no seria un targaryen, no seria un prinicpe, no tendira tierras, pero eso a jon jamas le importo.

-esta bien jon, mañana partiras hacia el norte, pero por favor solo escuchame un instante, puedes-pregunto dany quien estaba en el salon del trono, junto con su consejo, jon estaba caminando de aqui para alla, estaba lastimado en su cara por la batalla ganada.

-no si es sobre mi desicion de ir hacia la muralla-dijo jon mirando seriamente a dany, quien nego con su cabeza.

-debes curarte, estas muy mal herido-dijo dany quien ya se habia resignado a perder a su sobrino.

en ese momento al puerta del gran salon se abrio y entro shae un una mujer que llevaba una capa en su cabeza, pues muchos desconocian quien era, todos aquellos que habian pertenecido al reinado de jofrrey estabana muertos o encarcelados.

jon se vovlio a dany quien se sento en el trono de hierro, y esperaba que las mujeres hablaran de inmediato.

-mi reina he traido ante usted, a la hija mayor de lord eddard stark-dijo shae quien volvio un paso atras dejando a sansa que se adelantara, iba con su cabeza agachada, por la verguenza y el miedo de que la mataran por traicion.

-por favor lady sansa, puede verme a la cara, no temas-dijo dany quien se levanto del trono y se acerco a sansa tomando de las manos a la muchacho, pues estaba tenia marcas en sus manos de las torturas de jofrrey, dany las miro y su rostro mostro mucho dolor.

sansa levanto apenas su rostro para poder ver la cara de deanerys quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-mi lady no me mate-fue lo primero que se le ocurrio a sansa decir ante la nueva reina de poniente, con miedo de como reaccionaria ante esta prepocicion, dany dio una pequeña risa ante el miedo de sansa.

-jamas mataria a una niña como tu sansa, no tienes la culpa de lo que has sufrido aqui, solo quiero que me cuentes todo desde el comienzo para poder enjuciar a cersei y a jofrrey-dijo dany quien tomo a sansa de la mano.

sansa no podia creer lo que dany le habia dicho, por fin habria justicia despues de todo, su padre y su familia tendrian justica, y eso era lo que mas queria sansa desde que su sufrimiento comenzo, ahora no sentia tanta felicidad.

jon no podia ver el rostro de la niña que estaba junto don deanerys pues llevaba toda una tunica que ocultaba su rostro, jon habia escuchado un poco de su otra familia, la casa strak, habia escuhado historias de ned stark, un gran hombre, de buen corazon, pero como ese tipo de personas en poninte morian el no fue una exepcion, luego escucho que habia llegado a la capital con sus dos unicas hijas mujeres, una niña d años llamada arya stark, una niña que se decia que era muy identica a su madre lyanna, por ser una mujer con espiritud de caballero, y otra de 14 años llamada sansa stark, una digna pinciesa que debia ser una gran reina, educada por su padre, con respeto y honor, que fue prometida a jofrrey, pero que luego de la muerte de ned stark, su sufrimiento comenzo, sus torturas, su dolor, habia esuchado que su belleza superaba a la de cersei, pero como a jon no le interesaba demasiado las mujeres, pues de hecho muchas en essos habian intentado pasar una noche con el, pero jamas sucedieron, pues jon habia escuhado la historia de amor de su padre y su madre, a veces deseaba que sucediera lo mismo, solo se acostaria con la mujer que en verdad amara, pero jamas se le presento tal mujer que le cambiara de parecer.

-pues entonces mi lady, mi nombre es sansa de la casa stark, hija de eddar y catlyn stark-dijo sansa sacando la tunica que cubria su largo y hermoso cabello, iluminado por el fuego.

jon habia quedado impactado por su belleza, por su cabello, no podia creer que jofrrey, la hubiera tratado de tal manera, a una niña como era sansa, pues aun era muy chica, jon era un hombre de 19 años, entendia que jofrrey aun era un niño de 16 y que no sabria como ser un rey, pero todo hombre sabe que una mujer debe ser tratada con respeto, era la primera vez que habia experimentado algo asi, sentia que en su interior todo era distinto.

-habla sansa, tranquila-dijo dany mirando con una gran sonrisa a sansa, pues al fin habia conocido por completo el rostro de la niña.

-llege aqui con mi padre y mi hermana menor hace ya un tiempo, pues mi padre fue nombredo mano del rey robert, luego yo fui comprometida a en aquel entonces principe jofrrey, quien me trataba muy bien, yo fui una niña estupida al no poder ver la relidad, cuando el rey robert murio, cersei culpo a mi padre de traidor, pues el sabia que jofrrey era un bastardo lannister, hijo de cersei y su hermano ser jaime, y esto fue lo que lo condeno... la verdad...-dijo sansa agachando su rostro al recodar tanto dolor.

-sigue sansa-dijo dany colocando su mano en el hombro de la niña.

-le roge a el rey jofrrey que dejara con vida a mi padre, pero el me mintio y lo decapito delante de mis ojos, luego me obligaron que envia un cuervo a mi hogar diciendo que mi hermano se arrodille ante jofrrey y que detenga una guerra que ya habia comenzado, como no funciono, jofrrey me obligo a ver la cabeza de mi padre en una estaca, mi hermano comenzaba a ganar la guerra, pero con cada victoria de mi casa era una tortura para mi, jofrrey me golpeo, me desnudo ante todo el consejo-dijo sansa tragando saliva ante el dolor de recordar esas torturas.

jon no pudo resistir escuchar el sufrimiento de la pobre niña, y se ablanzo de inemdiato a lado de dany, quien esta se sorprendio de ver que jon estaba muy furioso.

-ese muchacho debe pagar por todo lo que hizo dany-dijo jon mirando fijamente como sansa estaba aun con su cabeza baja y no lo alcanzo a ver.

-asi sera jon pero primero deja que termine quieres-dijo dany mirando a jon y dando una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

sansa habia escuhado una voz suave pero a la vez de poderosa y fuerte, que porvenia del trono, ella estaba con su cabeza y sus ojos fijos en el suelo, por la verguenza de contar tales cosas, pero al levantar la mirada para poder conocer a jon, fue asi como lo llamo dany, por primera vez sansa sintio que algo habia cambiado en su mente, jon estaba frente a ella, con una mirada de dolor, era un hermoso muchacho, habia esuchado cosas sobre el sobrino de deanerys targaryen, pero no se comparaba al verlo en persona.

-sansa perimiteme presentarte a mi sobrino jon targaryen-dijo dany moviendose a un lado para que pudiera conocer mas de cerca al hombre que hizo sentir cosas a sansa que jamas experimento, su rostro era tan hermoso, cuando jon tomo su mano para besarla, sansa no recordo cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien la habia tratado con tanto repeto.

sansa sintio sus labios en su mano lastimada por los golpes de jofrrey, eran humedo y grandes, sintio que sus manos eran enormes a comparacion de las suyas, pues el tenia casi unos 20 años, y ella tan solo 14.

-sansa stark-dijo sansa tragando saliva e intentado reincorporarse, dany quien estaba viendo como ambos intercambiaban miradas, algo habia cambiado en jon.

-no sabes lo que lamento que hayas sufrido demasiado aqui, tu eres parte de mi familia, yo llevo la sangre de los stark, desearia haber llegado a la capital antes-dijo jon volviendose a un lado para que dany pudiera seguir hablando con sansa.

-bueno pues sigue sansa-dijo dany con una sonrisa.

sansa no recordaba donde habia quedado con su historia, pero intento reocrdar asi que pronto se encontro hablando de nuevo con dany.

-luego de varios meses, el rey supo de su llegada a poninete asi que necesitaba acabar con la guerra contra mi familia, los frey traiconaron a mi hermano y madre, se unieron a los lannister y robb y mi madre fueron asesinados-dijo sansa largando una lagrima al no poder volver a ver a su madre de nuevo ni a robb.

-no sabes lo que siento que tu familia haya acabado asi, pero te aseguro que los culpables pagaran el precio, te lo asueguro sansa-dijo dany colocando su mano en la barbilla de sansa y levantando lentamente su rostro.

-quieres volver a casa sansa-pregunto dany con un rostro de precupacion.

-winterfell, fue destruida por los greyjoy, los bolton quisieron tomar el castillo, pero no lo pudieron recostruir, ya no tengo un hogar mi señora-dijo sansa cuadno ya no pudo resirtir mas y un largo llanto tomo posescion de sansa.

-tranquila mi niña, todo acabo, te lo aseguro, ya nada malo te volvera a suceder estas seguro conmigo-dijo dany abrazandola.

sansa sintio como los brasos de deanerys la tomaron y la apretaban, pues hace mucho que nadie la abrazaba, dany le recordaba a su madre, pero el corazon de sansa se detuvo cuando sintio que su mano fue tomada por alguien, los ojos de sansa buscaban quien era, y se encontro con el rostro de el principie jon, quien la tomo de su mano, sansa entre el hombro de dany lo miraba con sorpresa.

-todo acabo lady sansa-dijo jon acaricando la mano de la niña y dandole una pequeña sonrisa, muchos no lo creian pues jon no era de sonreir muy seguido, era un hombre a veces muy sombrio y callado, pero ahora estaba sonriedo.

sansa estaba en su recamara, luego de salir de el festin por la victoria de los targaryen, pero por un lado se sentia libre y por el otro demasiado sola y debil, no conocia a nadie que pudiera hablar solo con su dama shae pero esta no era de mucha ayuda estaba precupada por la vida de tyrion pues habia sido tomado prisionera hasta el juicio, era de noche, habia pasado un dia desde que la capital habia sido tomada por deanerys y su ejercito, la pobre chica, estaba en su balcon mirando hacia abajo, muchos hombres aun estaban en el labor de recostruir el castillo despues de la batalla.

sansa necesitaba tomar aire fresco, pero tenia miedo de andar sola por el castillo, muchos hombres alli abajo podrian lastimarla, pues aun recordaba cuando el perro la habia salvado de ser violada por unos malditos hombres y recordaba ese horror.

se decidio salir muy lentamente de su cuarto, al llegar a las afueras, se dirigio al jardin que daba al oceano, habia un pequeño banquillo, sansa se acero y logro sentarse sola, sintiedo el aire fresco en su rostro, despues de mucho tiempo sansa se sentia libre y tranquila, no habia cersei que la persiguiera, joffrey que la torturara, solo estaba ella alli.

sentia como desde el salon del festin se esuchaban los cantores, eso probocaba a la pobre niña recordar viejos tiempos cuando en winterfell se hacian los festines, el ultimo que recordaba era el del rey robert.

sansa comenzo a mover sus hombros al compas de la musica, pronto se encontro bailado sola en el banquillo a la luz de la luna, pues aun un poco de infancia le quedaba en su interior, sansa solto su largo cabello, para que tambien sintiera la brisa de la noche.

sansa cerro por un instante sus pequeños ojos, y con sus manos comenzo a atar su largo cabello, soñaba que su madre la ayudaba, que a sus pies jugaba el pequeño rickon, que ella estaba sentada en su cuarto, iluminado por largas velas, con un gran hogar encendido y con el sonido del viento frio del norte, con una mano soñaba que acariciaba el largo lomo de su querida huarga, lady, soñaba con todo lo que joffrey le arrebato.

-soñando o recordando-dijo jon quien aparecio con una pequeña copa de vino en su mano, habia salido del festin pues era algo que a jon no le gustaba mucho, y solo queria estar un momento a solas.

la pobre niña se asusto al oir la voz de jon, de inmediato se levanto y con su rostro enrojecido por la verguenza de que la encontrara sola bailando, comenzo a atar su largo cabello.

-lo siento no era mi intencion asustarte, se que no debes estar pasando por un buen momento, me retiro con tu perimiso mi lady-dijo jon dando una reveriencia y intentado dar media vuelta cuando sintio la suave voz de la niña.

-no... no se valla, no me asusto, es que solo estaba soñando-finalizo sansa cuando vio que jon volvio a verla de nuevo a la cara, jon le dio una sonrisa y comenzo a acercarse a ella muy lentamente.

-puedo preguntar que estabas soñando-dijo jon cuando estaba ya frente a sansa, quien agacho su rostro de verguenza y se sento de nuevo en el banquillo.

-que estaba en mi hogar con mi familia-dijo sansa con un tono de tristeza.

jon la miro como si su dolor fuera mutuo, se sento muy despacio al lado de sansa y vio que esta se habia puesto incomoda ante su presencia.

-lamento mucho haber interrumpido en un momento asi-dijo jon intentando hacer que sansa lograra verlo a la cara, pues a jon le encantaban el color de sus ojos, celestes como el cielo mismo, se sentia tan mal de sentir algo asi por una niña como sansa, pues el era muy grande y debia comportarse como un verdadero hombre.

-no esta bien mi lord, es malo estar mucho tiempo soñando algo que jamas sucedera-dijo sansa quien aun no lo miraba a su cara.

-como sabes que jamas sucedera, puedes regresar algun dia a tu hogar-dijo jon cuando levanto su mirada para volver a ver el oceano, el ruido del agua chocar con la orilla le reocrdaba a pentos, desaba a veces regresar alli, jon no se habia dado cuenta que por fin sansa habia levantado su rostro y ahora lo miraba, pues solo miraba su hermoso rostro de perfil.

sansa se dio cuenta que jon llevaba una larga cicartiz en su ojos derecho, tambien vio que su barba era muy parecida a la que usaba su padre, jon parecia ser un norteño, un stark, sansa vio su cuello, por primera vez sintio el deseo de poder besar ese hermoso cuello, algo que jamas sucederia.

jon volvio al rostro de sansa quien esta de inmediato volvio a ver el oceano, para que sus miradas no se encontraran, pues solo era una niña muy timida ante un hombre como jon.

-se que no deberia, pero quieres un poco-dijo jon alcanzando su pequeña copa de vino a sansa quien miro su mano y luego volvio a jon.

-ayuda a conciliar el sueño y a olvidar las pesadillas-dijo jon mirando que sansa tomo la copa, pero antes sintio las suaves manos de sansa acaricar las suyas por unos segundos.

sansa sintio las grandes manos de jon, pues eran de un tamaño conmemorable a comparacion de las suyas, sintio que eran un poco asperas, tenia alguna que otra herida por batallas pero era de esperar de un caballero como el.

sansa guio la copa a sus labios para solo probar el sabor del vino, jon vio como los labios de sansa lograron tocar la copa, eran labios hermosos y parecias ser suaves y tibios, jon sintio que algo caliente reocorio por todo su cuerpo, hacia mucho que no sentia algo asi, jon logro volver en si cuando vio que sansa le delvolvia la copa casi vacia.

-gracias mi lord, pues ya deberia irme a mi recamara-dijo sansa levantandose de nuevo y intentando irse cuando sintio que jon la habia agarrado de su mano, por un instate recordo las torturas de joffrey, y miro a jon con mucho miedo, pero este la solto de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia sucedido.

-no era mi intencion, solo quiero que no camines sola en el castillo, quieres que te acompañe-dijo jon intentado perdir perdon a sansa por haberla asusutado.

-esta bien mi lord no se disculpe, ire yo sola-dijo sansa cuando comenzo su caminata de nuevo su recamara.

jon quedo solo en el jardin, no dejo de ver a sansa hasta que desaparecio de su vista, luego volvio a ver el oceano iluminado por la luna, guio la copa de nuevo a su boca pero esta vez busco el lugar donde habia tomado sansa, pues es la unica manera de que sus labios sintieran el sabor de los de sansa.

jon habia regresado a su nueva recamara, alli estaba todo listo para que durmiera tarnquilo, luego de que se hubiera dado su ducha, estaba a punto de acostarse cuando alguien en la puerta llamo.

-jon estas despierto... soy dany abreme-dijo deanerys quien necesitaba ver a jon en ese momento.

jon se dirgio a abrir la puerta, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta para recibir a dany, al abrir su tia habia entrado, miro todo el cuarto y luego volvio a el.

-que necesitas dany-pregunto jon mirando impaciente a deanerys.

-solo queria pedirte que recapacites, no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, eres como mi hijo y lo sabes jon, no me perdonaria si te perdiera-dijo dany acercandose a jon y mirandolo fijamente.

-se que no me obedeceras pero queria intenatrlo una ultima vez, porque...-estaba diciendo dany cuando fue interrumpida por jon.

-deanerys me quedo-dijo jon viendo que su tia comenzo a sonreir, una gran sonrisa, con unas lagrimas pero de emocion al saber que no se iria de la capital.

-lo dices en serio jon-pregunto dany con mucha felicidad ante la noticia. jon asistio con su cabeza ante la pregunta de su tia.

-pero como es que cambiaste de parecer, pues nadie lo huberia pensado, pues el principe jon targaryen a decidido quedarse a gobernar con su tia-dijo dany con tono de sarcasmo pero con mucha alegria.

-creo que ya sabes, que es lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer-dijo jon mirando a su tia quien con una sonrisa asitio ante la pregunta de jon.

-sansa stark-finalizo deanerys viendo que jon agacho su rostro que se enrojecio de la verguenza, pues por primera vez jon sentia algo por una mujer, y su tia se habia dado cuenta de inmediato, pero se sentia triste y amargado de saber que no podia sentir nada por ella, ya que jamas sucederia algo con la niña.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Una gran tormenta habia llegado a la capital, auninciando muchos dias de lluvia y truenos, tormentas de un verano que casi llegaba a su fin, sansa miraba desde su recamara por la ventana como la tormenta amenazaba.

sansa estaba sentada practicando de nuevo tejer, algo que habia dejado de hacer desde que abandono winterfell, pues una dama del sur no hace tal cosas, y la mentalidad de la vieja sansa respetaba esa idea, pero luego cuando sansa choco con la relidad ya no podia remediar sus errores, cersei varias veces la retaba pues por tener esos comportamientos de una niña norteña, talez como dejar su cabello suelo o con hermosas y lagras trensas como su madre lo hacia.

sansa no tenia el apoyo de su madre, tal apoyo que casi todo niño tuvo, ella habia quedado sola en un lugar terrible, donde no conocia a nadie y sobre todo no podia confiar en nadie, algo que aprendio con la muerte de su padre.

muchas veces desaba nunca haber partido de winterfell, deseaba estar de nuevo en su hogar, con su familia disfrutando de una niñez casi perdida, pues ahora tal ninez parecia regresar desde un gran pozo oscuro que fueron los lannister.

sansa se estremecio al oir un gran trueno que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara a tal estruendo, se levanto de inmediato para cerrar su ventana pues un fuerte viento comenzo a soplar desde el norte, las olas chocaban en la playa, veia como la gente se enloquecia al intentar guardar todo dentro de sus hogares, pues la tormenta parecia que acabaria con todo lo que se cruzara.

era tarde noche, pero se habia oscurecido por las nubes, haciendo que sansa tuviera que cenar muy temprano, desde la victoria de deanerys, sansa cenaba junto con ella y su fiel amiga missandei, pero muy pocas veces compartia la mesa con el principe jon, pues eso la alegraba demasiado, se sentia muy incomoda cuando el estaba alli, era algo que le producia mucha timidez, sentia cosas por el principe que sansa queria sacarse las dudas con su madre, pues era normal estaba experimentando su pubertad, sus sentimientos por un joffrey era de ser su mujer su reina, pero ahora con unos años demas, lo que sentia por el principe jon era algo demasiado distinto.

al ver a jon sentia que un gran calor recoria por todo su pequeño cuerpo y terminaba en su entrepierna, algunaz veces veia como jon entrenaba en el castillo junto con la guardia real, veia como jon se movia, con apenas una remera de una tela muy fina, haciendo que con la transipiracion lograra ver sus grandes espectorales y sus musculos, haciendo que sansa muy debes en cuando llevara sus manos a su entrepierna, sentia esa necesidad.

muy timidamente habia aberiguado con el nuevo maestre que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, pues este le habia dicho que era normal para su edad.

esa noche de tormenta cuando a la puerta de su cuarto le avisaron que la cena estaba lista, se habia cambiado y vestido con ropa que habia traido de su hogar, era un vestido verde fuerte y con varios detalles en sus mangas y su pecho, se habia hecho una sola y larga trensa en su cabello y salio de inmediato a la cena.

por los pasillos sentia como el viento soplaba muy fuerte alla afuera, los truenos que hacian que las ventanas temblaran, y unos grandes relampagos iluminaban todo los pasillos.

pronto se encontro con la mesa donde antes cenaba con la familia lannister, cersei y sus hijos y muy pocas veces con joffrey, ahora estaba unos pocos lugares, le sonaba raro pues solo habia lugar para tres.

al sentarse pronto llego el sirviente que le habia entregado una copa de vino, pero sansa antes de se retirar tuvo que preguntarle.

-porque pocas vajillas-dijo sansa cuando el sirviente se volvio apenas para poder responderle.

-pues la reina deanerys esta indispuesta y no puede cenar aqui, asi que cenara en su recamara, su dama missandei no sabemos si se presentara-finalizo el sirviente cuando se dio media vuelta y abrio la puerta para salir cuando sansa lo vovlio a interrumpir.

-y el otro lugar-pregunto sansa señalando con su mirada el lugar que habia frente a ella.

-el principe jon-finalizo el sirviente y salio del salon dejando sola a sansa y con su rostro de precupacion, verguenza y timidez al saber que tal vez cenara sola con jon por primera vez desde que habian llegado.

sansa comenzo a ver todo a su lado, algo para distraerse mientras comiera con el principe, tendria que cenar rapido no queria estar sola mucho tiempo con el, pero detras de ella las ventanas estaban abiertas y pronto comenzo a llover, sansa de inmediato se levanto y muy lentamente comenzo a cerrar las ventanas del balcon para que pudiera comer tranquila, unos truenos hacian que mirara con mucho miedo hacia afuera.

-con miedo-pregunto jon que habia aparecido de la nada detras de sansa, haciendo que esta se diera media vuelta muy rapido y con su respiracion entrecortada, sansa coloco su mano en su pecho para tranquilizar su corazon que latia a mil por hora por sentir la voz del principe destras de ella.

-mi principe-dijo sansa con un tono de exaltacion.

-casi te he dado un susto de muerte, lo siento sansa no era mi intencion-dijo jon acercandose a sansa y corriendo la silla para que tomara asiento para comenzar la cena.

-muchas gracias-dijo sansa cuando con su mano sin querer apoyo sobre la de jon en la silla haciendo que sansa mirara de nuevo a jon quien este le dio una sonrisa, jon a su lado era demasiado alto, tal vez sansa le llegaba hasta su pecho nada mas, haciendo que se sintiera muy chica a su lado, en cambio con denaerys eran de una estatura parecida.

-sabes que cenaremos esta tenebrosa noche-dijo jon con un tono de sarcasmo, pero a sansa no le gustaba lo de tenebrosa, pues aun temia a la oscuridad y esas cosas, reocrdaba las historias de la vieja tata, sobre los caminantes blancos y los espectros mas alla de la muralla de hielo, sansa muchas noches no podia concilar el sueño en la capital, pues que haria todo niño a esa edad cuando no puede dormir por las pesadillas... ira con su madre o su padre o tal vez con sus hermanos pero sansa estaba sola alli.

-no le he preguntado al cocinero pero por lo que he sentido desde aqui debe ser algo muy rico-dijo sansa con su mano jugando con los cubiertos e intentado no ver a la cara a jon.

-pues asi sera-dijo jon sirviendose un poco de agua que habia en una jarra de cristal.

-me a infromado la reina que su dama le llevara la comida asi que tampoco vendra a cenar con nosotros, me parece que seremos tu y yo sansa-dijo jon mirando como la niña con una sonrisa de timidez asistio.

jon a veces se sentia debastado al pensar que no debia sentir cosas por esa pequeña niña, pero no podia negar que odiaba oir como algunos caballeros de la guardia real hablaban sobre la bella hija de ned stark, que se preguntaban si alguna vez el rey joffrey la habia tomado en la cama o si mejor aun era una hermosa virgen, haciendo que jon se sintiera que explotaria de furia ante los soldados.

jon sabia que jamas obligaria a sansa de nuevo a pasar por algo asi de nuevo, que lo que sentia por la muchacha nunca se podra manisfestarse, pronto se presentarian otras damas para casarse con el futuro rey de poniente, pues deanerys ya no podia tener hijos asi que el era el futuro de su casa, habia esuchado que la nieta de lady olenna tyrell era muy hermosa y que tenia unos 17 años pero a jon solo le interesaba la niña que estaba delante de sus ojos, esa niña que estaba jugando con los cubiertos y miraba de reojo hacia atras con miedo de que las ventanas se abreiran de par en par por el fuerte viento, esa niña con una hermosa trensa que colgaba en su hombro y que llevaba un hermoso vestido norteño, esa niña que habia hecho sentir por primera vez a jon lo que en verdad es el amor.

-puedo preguntarte algo sansa-dijo jon mirando con mucha intriga a la niña que le asistio con su cabeza.

-en unos dias sera el juicio de joffrey y cersei, tu quiseras estar alli a mi lado ese dia-dijo jon quien se acerco colocando sus codos en la meso y poniendo su mano en su baribilla.

sansa sintio por un lado una gran alegria de saber que podia presensiar el fin de aqullos que le habian provocado tanto mal, que por fin pagarian esos asiesinos, que sufririan peores cosas que y tal vez la muerte misma, pero por otro mucha verguenza de saber que si aceptaba tendria que estar al lado del hombre que la hacia humedecerse y sentir muchas cosas, sansa miro a jon con unos ojos que hicieron que jon tomara la mano de sansa y la mirara fijamente.

-confia en mi, ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño, estaras segura con la reina de tu lado... conmigo-dijo jon acaricando la pequeña mano de sansa con sus dedos enormes.

sansa miro como jon la habia tomado de la mano, si tan solo supiera que no era eso lo que la atormentaba sino que el era el problema que solo su precensia alli la volvia loca de verguenza, pero no se lo podria decir.

-esta bien mi lord, seria un honor ver a aquellos malditos pagar por lo que hicieron-dijo sansa intentadose secar las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pues ya habia llorado lo suficeinte hace mucho tiempo.

-eres en verdad muy fuerte sansa, una niña valiente-dijo jon alejando su mano y llevandola a su boca para admirar el hermoso rostro de sansa, a su espalda jon veia que la tromenta no parecia detenerse.

luego de la cena, jon jugaba con la vela que habia en el centro de la mesa, cruzaba su dedo por la llama sin quemarse, pero a sansa le llamaba la atencion porque jon dejaba su dedo en el fuego mismo y no se quemaba o no hacia gesto de dolor solo la miraba a ella y le sonreia.

-sabes que los targaryen algunos nacemos con este don sansa-dijo jon mostrandole como el fuego no lo quemaba ni le provocaba ningun tipo de dolor.

sansa hacia gestos de dolor, pero cuando jon coloco la palma de la mano, la reaccion de sansa fue de inemdiato cuando este dio un grito de dolor.

-ahhgg-dijo jon sacando la mano del fuego y cerradonla muy fuerte, sansa de inmediato tomo su mano y con un pequeño pañuelo mojado logro abrir la mano de jon pero no encontro rastros de quemaduras, sansa lo miro de nuevo y jon comenzo a reirse.

-vez te lo dije soy el que no ardo-dijo jon con una sonrisa, pero sansa con un rostro de haberse enojado ante la broma que jon habia hecho se volvio a sentar en su lugar.

-lo siento sansa no era mi intencion hacerte enojar-dijo jon cuando habia cambiado su rostro a uno de precupacion y arrepentimiento.

-tenia una gran amiga que jugaba cuando era niña y ella murio con su madre en un ataque de salvajes de mas alla de la muralla y la mataron quemandola viva-dijo sansa mirando de nuevo al suelo con mucho dolor, haciendo que jon de inmediato se levantara de su silla y fuera a arodilalrse a sus pies.

-lo siento mucho en verdad sansa no era mi intencion fui un idiota-dijo jon cuando con su mano intentara levantar el rostro de sansa de su baribilla, pero se sorpendio al ver que sansa se estaba riendo.

-no es el unico con sentido del humor mi lord-dijo sansa tapandose su boca para disimular su risa.

jon no podia creer que la nila le habia hecho pasar un mal momento pero no podia negar que su sorisa y su risa eran muy hermosa y cauitivadora, pues la niña no muchas veces se reia de tal manera, algo que se habian encargado de alejar esos momentos de felicidad los lannister.

-asi que era una broma niña-dijo jon cuando derepente la ventana se abrio de par en par por el fuerte viento y la lluvia que caia muy fuerte al suelo, sansa miro rapido y le levanto de su silla, cuando jon la llevo hacia atras para protegerla de la lluvia y el viento.

jon comenzo a cerrar de nuevo la ventana, pero al cerrar habian quedado en la osuriada total, pues el viento apago todas las velas que habian en el salon, jon podia dislubrar el rostro de sansa con sus ojos celestes por el reflejo de los relampagos.

-creo que deberiamos buscar una forma de encender una vela para poder salir de esta oscuridad-dijo jon cuando tomo la vela que estaba en la mesa y la guio hasta el hogar que habia en la punta del salon, estaba casi consumido, solo habian uno pequeño trono que tenia una pequeña llama, jon se agacho y lo tomo para poder prender la vela, sansa se soprendio al ver que en verdad no se quemaba al tocar el tronco encendido, jon la miro con una sonrisa.

-ahora me crees que no me quemo-dijo jon cuando dejo el tronco en el hogar y llevo la vela hasta estar frente a sansa que lo miraba con mucha sorpresa.

jon podia ver que el reflejo de la llama de la vela estaba presente en los pequeños ojos de sansa, haciendo que el brillo tambien se exaltara mas aun, sus mejillas estaban medias humedas por la lluvia pero la hacian ver mucho mejor, jon con su mano desocupada la llevo hasta la mejilla de sansa secando esas gotas, sansa sintio que la mano de jon estaba tibia aun por el tronco que habia tomado, pero la hacia sentir tan bien.

\- tal vez deberia volver a mi recamara ya es tarde mi lord-dijo sansa intentando salir de salon sin poder ver nada mas que los relampagos de la tromenta.

-espera te acompaño sansa no es bueno que camines a ciegas asi, te puedes golpear con algo-dijo jon acercandose a sansa quien esta se quedo mirandolo de nuevo, cuando sansa comenzo su camino por el pasillo, iba muy concentraba pensando en todo lo que habia visto de jon, cuando de repente en medio de un gran trueno y un relampago aparecia el gato que tanto queria tommen, haciendo que sansa se asutara al verlo correr hacia un costado, cuadno sansa se dio cuenta estaba agarrada de las grandes manos de jon y muy cerca de su pecho haciendo que sintiera la respiracion.

-era solo un gato sansa-dijo jon dando una pequeña risa.

sansa asitio y siguio mas rapido aun para llegar de nuevo a su cuarto, por un lado queria estar traquilla alli, lejos de jon pues este era malo para ella, pero por otro se sentia tan feliz de estar con el, alli juntos.

cuando llego a la puerta la abrio muy desapcio y vio que todas las velas se habian cosnumido, pero varias habian quedado gurdadas.

-si me permites te las encendere para que puedas dormir tranquila, solo si me lo permites claro-dijo jon mirando a sansa que habia ingresado a su cuarto.

-si adelante-dijo sansa con una vela apagada en su mano, cuando jon encendio varias velas pudo ver mejor el cuarto de sansa, este era pequeño pero muy como, vio la cama en la que dormia, jon por primera vez tuvo un pensamiento muy morboso, penso que esas sabanas, esas cobijas conocian la hermosa piel de sansa, las largas piernas, su bello cuerpo desnudo, pero pronto jon se dijo a si mismo que saliera de inmediato de alli.

cuando jon ya estaba afuera, miro a sansa que lo estaba por despedir desde la puerta.

-buenas noches mi lord-dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a jon quien este se acerco un poco mas para poder verla mejor.

-tienes una hermosa sonrisa sabes... otra cosa mas llamame jon, no hace falta muchos titulos entre nosotros sansa-dijo jon cuando esta con vergeunza agacho su rostro pero volvio hacia el con sus labios bellos y suaves.

-buenas noches jon-dijo sansa.

-buenas noches sansa-dijo jon dando media vuelta cuando sansa ya habia cerrado su puerta, sansa se acosto con muy poca ropa, solo con un sosten y calzon, al acostarse recordo todo lo que sucedio esa noche, esa cena habia cambiado su forma de ser ante jon, antes de poder dormirse, llevo sus manos a su pequeña vagina, comenzo a acaricar su clitoris, soñando que era el principe jon quien la tocaba con sus grandes manos y calientes, soñaba que la besaba su cuello que la besaba en sus labios y que el comenzaba a bajar hasta su entrepierna y con su lengua acariciaba su vagina, sansa se sentia tan bien, era la primera vez que hacia algo asi, soñando con un hombre, pronto sansa se habia dormido tan fuerte y la tormenta avanzo y pronto cubrio toda la capital.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

Sansa se habia despertado cuando sintio la fina lluvia golpear el vidrio de su ventana, el dia ya habia comenzado solo que hace pocas horas el sol comenzaba a hacerse visible entre las gruesas nubes.

se sentia tan feliz, sentia que por fin habia sacado todo su extres la noche anterior con su juego de manos pensando en jon, era la primera vez que habia hecho algo asi, su cuerpo estaba en llamas la noche anterior, era normal para una niña a esa edad.

cuando su dama ingreso a su cuarto sansa de inmediato cubrio su cuerpo desnudo con sus sabanas para que no sea vista de esa manera, asi que cuando la dama le desposito la vestimenta y preparara su baño comensaria un nuevo dia, que parecia que iba a ser aburrido por el clima.

una vez que se habia duchado y habia desayunado estaba lista para salir a caminar, pero a su puerta habia llegado un nuevo miembro del consejo de deanerys informandole que la reina la necesitaba ver con urgencia, algo que sansa no le habia gustado era la forma en la que el hombre le informo tal noticia.

cuando sansa de inmediato partio a la sala de reuniones del consejo donde alli la esperaba deanerys, pero cuando llego se encontro con todo el consejo, algo que sansa no le gustaba era estar rodeada de muchas personas, algo que habia sufrido a manos de los lannister.

-sansa te estaba esperando-dijo deanerys con una sonrisa muy suave.

-mis señores pueden retirarse, necesito hablar con lady sansa un momento-pidio dany cuando ya todos los hombres comenzaron a salir de la sala despidiendose con respeto a sansa quien le costaba creer que por fin habia vuelto a sentirse respetada por personas.

-sientate sansa por favor-dijo dany señalandole un asiento al lado de ella, destras de dany estaba missandei y gusano negro, pues estos casi nunca se separaban de ella, eran parte importante para dany.

-gracias mi señora, pero que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo-dijo sansa cuando a se habia sentado y preparado para esuchar atentamente a dany.

jon llego muy rapido y con la respiracion entrecortada, pues tambien dany lo habia llamado para la reunion del consejo pero habia llegado demasiado tarde, algo que a dany le importaba saber el porque.

-al fin llegaste jon, puedo saber porque la tardansa-dijo dany dando una sonrisa a sansa y volviendo a jon quien miraba sin entender mucho que era lo que hacia sansa alli.

-pues anoche fue una larga noche, con buenos sueños y no queria levantarme-dijo jon cuando se habia sentado al otro lado de deanerys mirando como sansa agachaba su rostro de verguenza, pues parecia entender a que se referia con una larga noche y de buenos sueños, sansa tambien los tuvo.

-bueno has lleagdo tarde pero te informare ahora-dijo dany mirando a sansa para comenzar.

-el norte a sido tomado por los bolton, winterfell destruida pero es propiedad de roose bolton, quien traiciono a el rey robb stark, y lo mato, sabemos que ahora el norte o algunas casas lo apoyan por miedo, pero ese miedo era infundido por el apoyo lannister, ahora que han caido muchos se revelaran contra lord bolton, el problema aqui y es el porque sansa esta aqui con nosotros, es que el norte recuerda, recuerda que ahi solo un rey cuyo nombre es stark, en este caso una reina-dijo dany tomando a sansa de la mano quien ya parecia enteder todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-para que el norte nos apoye, yo ayudare a sansa a recuperar su hogar, acabare con roose bolton y sus hombres, recuperare winterfell, y sera entregado a sansa para que pueda regresar a su hogar como debe ser-finalizo dany viendo a jon y luego a sansa quien no podia decir ninguna palaba.

sansa al fin sabia que habria venganza por la muerte de su madre y hermano, que los bolton verian lo que pasa cuando traicionas a un lobo huargo, pero ahora seria peor con el apoyo de un dragon como deanerys, pero era algo que siempre habia soñado pero que jamas pensaria que se haria relidad.

-solo necesito que sansa envie cuervos con un solo mensaje a todas las casas del norte, para que estas se unan a su reclamo y conmiense la batalla por recuperar el norte para los stark-dijo dany tomando un papel y una pluma para que sansa escribiera.

-que dices sansa, es por tu bien-dijo dany viendo que sansa asitio con la cabeza y toma la pluma y el papel, comenzo a escribir.

 **Mi nombre es Sansa Stark, hija del verdader guardian en el norte Eddard Stark, solo quiero pedirles que me apoyen con mi reclamo a winterfell, por lo que queda de respeto a mi padre.**

 **espero una respuesta, EL NORTE RECUERDA.**

 **Sansa Stark.**

al finalizar de escribir dany lo leyo y entendio que seria suficiente para que el norte se uniera a ella y acabara con los bolton, asi que espero que el maestre llegara y se lo entrego para que sea copiado y enviado a todo el norte para el dia siguiente.

-es solo una niña dany por favor no la matas en estos asuntos, dejala ser feliz-dijo jon cuando dany lo miro con un rostro de duda.

sansa sintio que jon la estaba protegiendo de todo lo malo que habia alla afuera, sabia que con esa carta, ahora seria la responsable del noret, jamas penso cargar con ese peso, ser una guardiana del norte, algo que no habia sido entrenada por su padre.

-lo se pero si no hacemos nada sansa jamas volvera a ver su hogar y es lo que mas quiero, yo vivi lo mismo cuando niña, y no quiero que suceda lo mismo con ella-finalizo dany viendo a jon quien entendio a lo que queria llegar.

-se que es lo que sucedera ahora mis señores pero la reina tiene razon, los bolton deben pagar por lo que hicieron a mi familia, si es necesario que yo tenga que cagrar con tal peso para logralo lo hare pero no dejare que roose bolton se haga llamarse verdadero guardian del norte y menos aun rey-dijo sansa con un tono de dolor y furia, la niña habia desaparecido ahora la que estaba frente a jon era una mujer fuerte y que podria enfrentarse a cualquier problema, esta accion hizo que jon solo sintiera mas amor por la niña, era algo que cada vez iba creciendo en su corazon y que no parecia detenerse.

-asi es sansa y lo entiendo-dijo dany tomando la mano de sansa quien asistio con su cabeza.

habian llegado noticias del norte, diciendo que tawin lannister habia formado una alianza con los frey y los bolton, pues ahora eran enemigos de la corona, mientras que los arryn se habian alejado de cualquier conflicto, la casa martell, habia desmostrado apoyo a la casa targaryen, mientras que los tyrell, como muestra de apoyo a deanerys, habian enviado a la nieta de ollena tyrell, para que se casara con el principe jon, esta llegaria en unos 3 dias a la capital, hecho que a jon no le gustaba para nada.

una noche jon estaba bebiendo un poco de vino en los jardines del castillo, muy enojado con deanerys quien esta le habia dicho que si no habia nadie mas con quien se casara, magory tyrell seria su futura esposa, pero jon no queria saber nada sobre un matrimonio con alguien que no conocia, esas costumbres de poninete no le gustaban a jon.

jon estaba sentado, mirando al oceano, cuando sin saber sansa habia llegado, para tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero al ver a jon alli, esta se puso muy nerviosa y intento salir de alli lo mas rapido posible y sin se vista, cuando jon sintio la presencia de alguien se dio vuelta y vio la espalda libre de sansa, llevaba un vestido que dejaba al descubierto la hermosa espalda de sansa.

jon sintio un deseo enorme al ver a sansa asi, pero se sentia terrible por lo sucedido, asi que tomo mucha respiracion y se levanto.

-sansa, por que te vas sin saludarme-dijo jon viendo como esta se dio media vuelta con su cabeza agachada por verguenza.

-solo estaba paseando, y supe que estaba aqui, pero pense que estaria meditando solo para pensar y sentirse alegre de la noticia de margory estara aqui en unos dias-dijo sansa viendo el rostro de jon quien se disgusto al recordar.

-pues no lo creas, nunca la conoci a ella, nose como es, ni se si es hermosa como dicen, tu la has visto alguna vez sansa, es tan hermosa-pregunto jon mirando a sansa con una sonrisa.

-pues una vez vino aqui a la capital, pues se iba a casar con el hermano del rey robert, y si es muy hermosa, muchos caballeros quiseron desposarla, pero nunca llego el hermano del rey a casarse, pues murio-dijo sansa mirando a jon quien con una sonrisa volvio a preguntarle.

-es tan hermosa como tu o menos-dijo jon cuando sansa se sonrojo al escuchar tales palabras del principe, pero tuvo que responder.

-pues si es mas hermosa que yo-dijo sansa agachando su rostro por la verguenza de la respuesta.

-sabes que no lo creo-dijo jon tomando a sansa de la mano, luego le dio un beso muy suave en las mimsa y ella lo volvio a mirar de nuevo, sansa desaba darle un beso en sus labios, solo una sola vez reciebio un beso y fue de joffrey hace tiempo.

-tal vez jamas me volvere a comprometer con alguien asi que eso ya no importa-dijo sansa sacando su mano de jon y dando media vuelta, cuando jon la volvio a tomar y darla de vuelta para poder verla a los ojos.

-porque lo dices sansa-dijo jon con su rostro de precupacion.

-pues soy la hija de un traidor, y nadie se casara con alguien como yo-dijo sansa con un tono de tristeza enorme al recordar como muchos la habian llamado antes la hija de un traidor.

-tu padre nunca fue un traidor, fue y sera un hombre honrado y respetable, que murio por decir la verdad y una ultima cosa tu te volveras a casar con alguien sansa-dijo jon tomando una pausa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomo una desicion muy dificil, podia casarse con sansa para no poder comprometerse con la tyrell, sansa estaria segura a su lado, nadie la volveria a llamar hija de un triador y el la protegeria de aquellos que lo hagan, dany aceptaria tal matrimonio, pues ella es una stark, la hija del verdadero guardian del norte y la heredera total de winterfell y eso era lo que le importaba a dany proteger su reino, mientras que a jon solo le importaba ver feliz y segura a sansa, pero ahora la pregunta que se hacia a si mismo era si ella en verdad aceptaria tal cosa, luego de lo que vivo a manos de joffrey.

-tu sansa te querrias casar conmigo-pregunto jon cuando sansa de inmediato solto su mano de la de el y lo miro con un rostro de precupacion ante la propuesta de jon, pero a la vez de felicidad al escuhar tal cosa de jon, por fin a sansa se les estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, esta dio una sonrisa al escuchar la prepocicion de jon pero que era lo que haria con margory tyrell.

-pero usted esta por comprometerse con margory-dijo sansa con duda.

-pues tu lo dijiste estoy por... no me comprometi con ella aun, solo dime que si para que tu estes segura por mi proteccion, nadie te volvera a llamar hija de un traidor, y si lo hacen los acabare, ademas no puedo negar que desde que llegue a la capital me di cuenta de que eres muy hermosa y dudo que la tyrell te sobrepase, eres una niña mas hermosa que jamas he visto... solo di que si-dijo jon tomando la mano de sansa.

sansa se sonrojo al escuhar las palabras de jon, por fin ambos habian abierto su corazon y ella seria feliz al estar con el principe targaryen, desde ahora y hasta sus ultimos dias.

-si-dijo sansa cuando jon la alzo del suelo, pues era liviana para jon, y con mucha suavidad beso por primera vez los labios de sansa, jon sentia que eran tan suaves como habia soñado, aun mejor, mientras que sansa por primera vez sintio lo que es un beso verdadero, sintio los grandes labios de jon tocar los suyos y sentir que un calor bajaba hasta sus partes intimas, el mismo que habia sentido noches anteriores.

jon sintio que comenzaba a experimentar algo diferente, ya no era la necesidad de solo besar a sansa, sino de algo mas fuerte que el mismo no podia controlar, jamas habia tenido relaciones con una mujer, por eso no sabia como debia detenerse, sintio que su pantalon ya era apretado, su entrepierna comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, al bajar a sansa al suelo, tuvo que ocultar su erecion, pues era demasiado evidente pero como sansa era muy inocente no se habia dado cuenta de lo que lo habia hecho sentir, pero jamas la obligaria a la niña a hacer algo que tal vez la lastimaria, eso sabia muy bien, la amaba y jamas la lastimaria.

-lo siento sansa no debi hacer eso, te he faltado el respeto-dijo jon agachando su rostro por la verguenza de haber desonrrado a sansa, pero esta con su mano en la barbilla de jon levanto el rostro de el para que la puderia ver a los ojos.

-no debes pedir perdon mi lord-dijo sansa con una sonrisa y dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a jon, pero sansa le costaba llegar alli, asi que con punta de pie alcanzo a besarlo, el la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, sansa se sentia segura despues de tanto tiempo, olvido todo lo vivido, solo era ella y el en ese momento, nada mas importaba.

-que dices jon-dijo dany sorprendida ante lo que jon le habia dicho, del matrimonio con sansa y sobre el amor que sentia por la niña.

-asi es... escuchaste bien dany, me casare con sansa-dijo jon acercandose mas a su tia para que pudeira verla a los ojos, esta cambio su rostro de inmediato.

-bueno pues, por un lado es algo malo jon, que haremos con la nieta de ollena tyrell, pero por otro me algera saber que amas a la niña en verdad, es bueno elegir con quien uno se casa y mas si es por amor jon, quier que seas feliz mas que nada y si es al lado de sansa lo aceptare, pero con una sola condicion-dijo dany tomando a jon de la mano y con su otra mano la apoyo en las mejillas e jon.

-si dime dany-dijo jon con mucha duda ante lo que estaba por pedir su tia para que pudiera casarse con sansa.

-quiero que me den sobrinos muy pronto, pues yo no podre tener hijos pero si muchos sobrinos-dijo dany con una sonrisa.

jon no le habia gustado mucho la idea, pues sansa era solo una niña de 14 años y su cuerpo aun no habia crecido lo sufciente para tener un hijo de el, pero a largo plazo el deseaba ser padre, pues ahora jon lo carrcomia la cabeza al pensar en su noche de bodas, la pobre muchacha era muy chica aun para algo asi.

-pero dany es aun muy niña para tener hijos, si solo esperaras que tenga unos años mas y su cuerpo este mas desarollado-dijo jon intentando convencer a dany.

-esta bien lo entiendo pero si quiero tener sobrinos... ve ahora y llamala necesitamos acordar la fecha de la boda, tiene que ser lo antes posible-ordeno dany a jon, este se levanto rapido de la silla donde se habia sentado y fue a buscar a sansa en su recamara.

sansa estaba cepillando su largo cabello en el espejo, tenia una sornisa de oreja a oreja al recordar las palabras de jon, sobre todo el amor que el sentia por ella, al fin habia encontrado al hombre que su padre le habia prometido dias antes de su muerte.

sansa llevaba un vestido de color verde claro, que dejaba a la vista su hermosa y palida espalda, jon habia entrado muy despacio al cuarto de sansa, pues este estaba abierto, y jon no pudo resistir a ingresar.

al entrar se encontro con sansa en el espejo, jon miro su hermoso cuerpo de pies a cabeza, miro la sonrisa que tiena atraves del espejo, jon no pudo resitir y se acerco mas a ella, con sus manos tomo la pequeña cintura de la muchacha y beso su largo cuello, ollia a limon y hermosos jabones aromaticos.

sansa se sonrojo al sentir los labios de jon en su cuello, le habia hecho poner la piel de gallina al sientirlo mas cerca que nunca.

-mi lord por favor-dijo sansa con sus ojos cerrados al sentir a jon cada vez mas cerca, pronto sintio que la entrepierna de jon frotaba con su espalda y esto la hizo sentir que se humedecia entre sus piernas, le sucedia mas a menudo que antes.

-no me llames mi lord, solo jon, cuando me llamas asi me haces sentir cosas que no debo desear sansa-dijo jon alejandose de ella muy rapido y disimulando su erecion.

sansa esta vez logro ver que jon habia crecido de su entrepierna, pues al parecer ella lo hacia sentir cosas a el que lo exitaban de tal manera que no podia resistir ni solo a besarla.

-la reina nos quiere ver, quiere que nos casemos cuanto antes-dijo jon dandole una sonrisa a sansa quien asistio con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno pues no hagamos esperar a la reina-dijo sansa extendiendo su pequeña mano a jon para que la acompañe hasta el salon del trono, eran gestos de una niña, aun quedaba restos de su infancia, algo que a jon lo alegraba saber, pues temia que ella se haya olvidado lo que era jugar, cantar, bailar, si lo habria hecho el la ayudaria a recordarlo todo de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**nota:les recomiendo escuchar la musica de la serie en especial la musica de la casa stark, se sentiran mas adentro de la narracion, dejen comentarios si les gusto me ayudan mucho para mejorar, quiero saber con que frecuencia les gusta que suba capitulos, de esta narracion tenga ya escrito varios, estoy bastante inspirado.**

 **muchas gracias y solo quiero que salga ya la septima temporada...**

 **CAPITULO 4:**

habian pasado dos dias desde que jon habia abierto su corazon a sansa y pedido la mano para su matrimonio, uno que seria muy buena alianza con el norte ya que sansa hasta ahora era la unica heredera de winterfell, hecho que no era bien visto por los bolton quiene ahora se asentaban winterfell.

los lanister no se quedarian con los brasos cruzados mientras cersei y joffrey serian condenados a muerte o a tomar el negro en caso de el muchacho y cersei al exilio de poniente.

taiwin movia cielo y tierra, querria recuperar a su unica hija, mientras que jaime estaba muy inquieto formando un gran ejercito para la guerra, habian hecho alianzas con los bolton y pronto se veria en batalla esa alianza.

jon estaba muy feliz de que dany los habia felicitado por su matrimonio, pero las noticias llegaron a oidos de joffrey quien no le gustaba la idea de que sansa se casara con un principe, sino que la niña era solo de el y de nadie mas, mientras que los tyrel no habian tomado de mala manera el cambio de planes, pero margoty estaba igual tranquila y feliz de ver a sansa comprometida con jon.

estos habian ayudado a los targaryen en todo tipo de materia prima y comida para los ciudadanos de la capital, dany habia tomado la desicion de dejar que jon se casara con la niña pero si o si debian engendrar un heredero, pues su reino dependia de jon.

mientras que sansa estaba muy feliz de saber que por fin ahora estaba por casarse con alguien que de verdad amaba, jon era alguien que le sacaba una sonrisa en todo momento, la hacia olvidar de todos su horrores, de la muerte de su padre, de la de su madre y de sus hermanos.

mientras que escuchaba a sus nuevas damas decirles que el principe era muy guapo pero que ella solo era una niña y tal vez no lo satisfaciera en la cama como lo haria una mujer adulta, asi que habian comenzado a enseñarles cosas que a los hombres le gustaba, pero sansa se precupaba, pues nunca se habia sentido tanto miedo al saber que entregarua su virginidad a el hombre quien la habia salvado de un futuro terrible a manos de joffrey.

habia escuhcado por parte de sus damas que la primera vez con un hombre era doloroso, pero otras decian que era una sensacion muy hermosa, hacian que sansa tuviera mas miedo al acercarse su boda y en especial la noche de bodas.

muchas veces deseaba poder hablar con su madre, pedirle un consejo para la boda, pero ella no estaba alli, sino que habia muerto y dejado sola en un mundo tan terrible, pero ahora habia encontrado alguien que la ayudaria a seguir adelante.

por otro lado jon deseaba casarse con sansa de inmediato, al fin sentia lo que era amar a alguien, era un sentimiento nuevo para el, sabia que ahora sansa era algo muy importante para el, seria la luz que lo alumbra y una parte de su vida estaba en ella.

sabia que en la noche de bodas debia consumar su matrimonio, pero lo que lo precupaba era que al hablar con el maestre le habia dicho que sansa habia comenzado a tener su sagrado, pero que aun su cuerpo no habia crecido y que era una niña aun, y el era un hombre mayor en todo los sentidos, el maestre le advirtio que podia lastimar a sansa demasiado si no era tratada con cuidado, pues el era muy grande para ella y en muchos casos en que las niñas se casaban con hombre grandes, terminaban con mucho sangrado o peor aun algun tipo de desgarro.

jon lo precupaba demasiado, tal vez no deberia consumar su matrimonio con sansa, no hasta que este un poco mas a su edad, pero dany queria tener sobrinos muy rapido asi que no tenian mucho tiempo.

la boda habia sido propuesta para el dia siguiente, pues aprobecharian que los tyrel estaban en la capital para adelantar el matrimonio, algo que a sansa y jon no le gsuto demasiado, ellos necesitaban mucho tiempo para preparase.

esa misma noche, habia llegado a la capital lord bealish, quien despues de haber traicionado a lord stark, se habia ido a vale, con su futura esposa, lady aryn, pero al oir sobre el matrimonio de la hija mayor de catlelyn habia hecho que meñique se enojara demasiado, ya que el amaba a la niña, era muy parecida a su madre y no dejaria que se casara con un targaryen, asi que intento detener el matrimonio.

sansa estaba en su dormitorio cuando su dama informo de que meñique queria verla de inmediato, ella acepto, pero aun recordaba aquel dia en que joffrey habia otorgado su recompensa por haber traicionado a su padre, ella sentia mucho odio por ese hombre, pero no podia hacer nada al respecto, ella era solo una mujer sin nigun titulo ni poder, pero si estuviera en el norte ya ella habria ordenado que lo mataran.

ella fue citada en lo oculto, pues aun no se habia informado su precensia a la reina ni menos al principe, hecho que a sansa no le gusto para nada, al llegar al lugar del encuentro, meñique se abalanzo para abrasarla y estar muy cerca de ella, sansa sentia mucha repugnancio por todo hombre, pero no uno jon era la exepcion.

-mi pajarito estas bien, no sabes lo precupado que me tenias, no dejare que te vuelvan a comprometer con otro hombre, jamas, te vendras conmigo de inmediato, soborne a unos guardias, nos dejaran salir del castillo y nadie lo sabra-dijo meñique intentando llevar a sansa hasta la puerta de salida, pero esta se retuvo y se alejo de el muy rapido.

-no me ire, esta vez quiero casarme de verdad, por fin me siento segura, el principe jon me protege y para siempre, el me lo prometio-dijo sansa con su tono de inosencia.

-ay mi pajarito, eres aun muy inocente, el targaryen solo te quiere para su noche de bodas, ellos pueden casarse con otras mujeres, no solo pueden tener una esposa, pueden tener mas de una, tu seras una de su coleccion, el quiere tu pureza, despues viviras como lo hizo la reina cersei junto con robert, el te dijo que te protegeria, pero no lo veo que este aqui para hacerlo-dijo meñique, cuando sansa sintio que algo de lo que el maldito hombre tenia razon, jon no estaba alli, ella seria solo usada para otros fines y luego jon la dejaria de amar.

-vamonos alli tu tia lissa te espera para protegerte de verdad, el targaryen no lo hara jamas, te lastimara mi niña, tu madre te lo diria y tu padre tambien-dijo meñique acercandose mas a sansa.

-pero ellos no estan por tu culpa-dijo sansa con mucho dolor alejandose de el muy rapido y mirandolo con mucha furia.

-hice lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir al rey loco de joffrey, lamento que tu padre pagara el precio y la perdida de tu madre fue lo que mas me lastimo, una hermosa mujer, igual a ti, por eso quiero alejarte de los peligros, quiero que estes a mi lado, gobernaremos juntos vale-dijo meñique tomandola de los brasos a sansa muy fuerte e intentado acercarse a sus labios.

-el principe jon me protege-repitio sansa con mucha tristeza al ver que aun nadie habia llegado para salvarla de la locura de meñique, el tenia razon a nadie le importaba el bien estar de ella.

-saca esas malditas manos de sansa ahora o acabare contigo en segundos-dijo jon entrando a la sala solo y con su espada en la mano, parecia que se habia levantado de su cama, estaba con poca ropa, solo la necesaria para dormir, sansa lo vio al entrar y sintio una felicidad enorme en su corazon, jon habia llegado a rescatarla, como en sus sueños, jon la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando extendio sus brasos para alejar a sansa de meñique, quien se habia asombrado de la presencia de jon.

-solo estaba saludando a la niña, hace mucho tiempo que no la veia, es muy importante para mi-dijo meñique mirando a sansa con un rostro de precupacion y intentado hacer que sansa no dijiera nada de sus planes.

-pues no parecia ser un saludo muy bueno, estabas apretando sus brasos y muy cerca de ella y si en verdad es muy importante para usted lord bealish no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con su familia, y ahora que esta en la capital tal vez sea hora de que page por su traicion a la casa stark, la casa de mi futura esposa-dijo jon abrazano a la pequeña sansa con su mano libre mientras que la otra apuntaba al rostro de meñique.

sansa sintio una gran emocion al escuchar las palabras de jon, sobre la casa stark y la casa de su futura esposa, era algo que a sansa no habia escuhcado hace tiempo, el nombre de su casa en boca de un buen hombre.

meñique inteno alejarse de jon y buscando una salida para escapar, pero en ese momento aparecieron tres guardias reales y lo tomaron de los brasos, este comenzo a precuparse y miro a sansa con una falsa mirada de tristeza.

-por favor pajarito no dejes que me maten, sabes lo que siento por ti, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi solo dejame que me liberen-dijo meñique.

-pues le dire lo mismo que usted le dijo a mi padre el dia que lo traiciono, nunca debio confiar en mi-dijo sansa abrasando mas fuerte a jon, cuando meñique cambio su rostro a uno de furia y locura.

-debi dejarte que joffrey te violara hasta mas no poder que te matasen junto con tu padre, pero ahora estoy feliz de saber que el targaryen te usara de la misma manera que quiso hacerlo joffrey-dijo meñique con mucho dolor y furia, cuando jon solto a sansa de su brasos y la alejo, se acerco muy rapido a meñique y con su puño cerrado comenzo a pegarle unas fuertes piñas en el rostro, al caer al suelo siguio golpeandolo con mucha fuerza, los guardias intentaban separarlo.

-jamas debiste decir lo que dijiste serpiente, jamas lastimaria a sansa, jamas -gritaba jon muy fuerte y golpeaba mas fuerte en el rostro a meñique, este comenzo a ahogarse con su sangre.

-detente mi principe-gritaba sansa pero jon estaba sordo y ciego de la furia que lo habia poseido.

-detente jon-grito sansa con mucha fuerza, pero jon esta vez escucho que por primera vez habia dicho su nombre de una manera que habia hecho sentir a el una felizidad enorme, jon volteo su mirada en el suelo a sansa quien estaba con un rostro de precupacion.

jon se levanto dejando a meñique en el suelo y volvio a sansa para abrazarla con las manos llenas de sangre, sintio que la cabeza de sansa estaba apoyada en su pecho, sansa sentia que el corazon de jon marchaba muy rapido, por la furia que sentia.

-me llamaste jon-dijo sacando la cabeza de sansa de su pecho con sus manos sucias, ella llegaba hasta la mitad de su pecho, no era muy alta para el, cuando sansa le dio una sonrisa en respuesta, jon se acerco muy despacio para no obligar a sansa que la besara, pero ella apoyo sus labios en los suyos y le dio un pequeño beso, lo suficiente para calmar la furia de jon.

los guardias levantaron a meñique del suelo, para que este se compusiera de los golpes recibidos por jon, sus ojos y su boca se habian inflamado.

-llevenselo de aqui, ahora-ordeno jon abrasando de nuevo a sansa, pornto los guardias se habia retirado dejando solos a sansa y jon.

-como es que supiste de la presencia de meñique-pregunto sansa entre el pecho de jon.

-aunque no lo creas, soñe que estabas sufirendo, me levante todo traspirado, supe que solo podria dormir bien si sabia que tu estabas bien, asi que rapido me dirigi a tu recamara, pero no habia nadie, tube que preguntar a un guardia si te habia visto y me informo de que estabas reunida con lord bealish, supe que estarias en peligro asi que busque rapido a mi espada y me dirigi hasta aqui-dijo jon acariciando el cabello de sansa para que se tranquilizara despues de lo que habia visto.

-soñaste conmigo, y que estaba en peligro-pregunto sansa con mucha duda de lo sucedido.

-si no se como explicarlo, tendre que pregunatrle al maestre que es lo que sucedio-dijo jon volviendo a abrasar a sansa.

jon habia llevado a sansa hasta su dormitorio y la habia despedido con un pequeño beso, pero sansa no dejaria a jon volver a dormir con las manos sucias como las tenia por la sangre de meñique.

-no dejare que duermas asi, entra y te limpiare las heridas en la mano-dijo sansa muy despacio para que nadie los escuchara en el pasillo.

-pero sansa si alguien nos ve-dijo jon cuando sansa lo tomo del braso y lo llevo hacia adentro, jon se sento en una puequeña silla mientras que sansa con una fuente de acero con agua, una toalla para seca y unas vendas se acerco y se sento frente a el.

-coloca las manos en la fuente-ordeno sansa cuando jon mirando sorpendido coloco en el agua fria, este hizo una mueca de dolor, sansa lo miro y le dio una sonrisa.

-solo dolera un poco, te limpiare bien y te vendare las dos manos-dijo sansa cuando comenzo a limpiar con sus pequeñas manos las grandes que tenia jon, este le daba risa al ver como sansa lavaba sus manos.

luego de secarlas comenzo a vendarlas muy lentamente, jon aun recordaba lo que habia dicho meñique sobre las intenciones de joffrey, de violar a sansa hasta matarla, y que el tenia las mismas intenciones, lo habia hecho sentir un animal.

-sansa yo quiero que sepas que jamas te lastimaria, lo que dijo bealish hace rato sobre joffrey, jamas se me curzo por la cabeza algo asi, nunca te lastimaria-dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro y coloco su pequeño dedo indice en los labios de jon.

-shhh... se que no me lastimaras jon, lo se, solo ahora quedate quieto mientras termino de vendarte -dija sansa volviendo su mirada a las mano de jon, este se sentia tranquilo al saber que sansa no dudaba de el.

luego de esto jon dejo el cuarto de sansa muy despacio, se despido con un pequeño beso y al salir se encontro con el maestre quien se dirigia a ver a sansa, pues se habia enterado lo sucedido y queria ver a sansa si estaba bien, jon le dijo que ya se habia dormido y que no habia sucedido nada, solo ella lo habia vendado las manos nada mas, pero el maestre le dio risa al ver que jon estaba precupado porque el los habai encontrado.

-se mi lord que sansa es una niña muy respetable y que usted tambien lo es, le creo y le juro que no saldra de mi boca nada-dijo el maestre quien lo acompaño hasta la recamara de jon.

jon recordo la duda de su sueño con sansa y su predicion de que ella estaba en peligro, era algo que debia responder ahora.

-maestre, quier preguntarle, pues esta noche antes de encontrar a sansa con meñique, tuve un sueño con ella, estaba en peligro, fue como si me necesitara y es por eso que me dirigi a su cuarto y no la encontre, quiero saber si es normal-dijo jon mirando como el maestre miro al suelo y dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

-pues que es lo que le da risa maestre-pregunto jon.

-pues esos tipos de sueños suceden con las verdaderas almas gemelas, se dice que en la antiguedad, antes que los hombres y mujeren se corropieran, habia almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas hasta el ultimo dia de sus vidas, estaban conectadas en sentimientos y necesidades, pues sus almas estan unidas desde que han nacido-dijo el maestre mirando a jon quien habia cambiado su rostro al escuchar lo que el dijo.

-almas gemelas, quiere usted decir que sansa y yo podriamos ser...-dijo jon cuando fue interrumpido por el maestre quie apoyo su mano en el hombro de jon.

-son almas gemelas mi principe-dijo el maestre dando una sonrisa y dejando solo a jon en frente de la puerta de su recamara, el estaba impactado ante la noticia de que el y sansa estaban conectados en cuerpo y alma.

jon entro en su recamara y se acosto sin dejar de ver la pared, aun le costaba digerir muchas noticas, y lo sucedido le sirvio para mucho, la confianza de sansa crecio al respecto con el, jon se logro dormir recordando las pequeñas manos de sansa lavando las suyas y vendandolas.

meñique habia sido encarcelado junto con joffrey, pronto seria el juicio de los lannister y de bealish, pero eso sucederia despues de la boda de sansa y jon, por ordenes de dany.

al dia siguiente de la pelea de jon y meñique, el castillo se preparaba para la boda, muchos lords habian llegado de todas partes del reino, para felicitar al principe por su matrimonio, otros le decian que no era un buen partido, pues las malas lenguas decian que la niña ya no era pura y que habia sido tomada por joffrey.

a jon no le gustaba nada la forma en la que estos hablaban de sansa, haciendo notar si disguto y obligandolos a dejar la capital de inmediato.

el dia habia llegado al fin, era un hermoso dia soleado, pero el maestre habia anunciado que fuertes tormentas se acercaban para la noche, haciendo que la boda sea mas rapida, la septa de baelor ya estaba lista para boda.

mientras que jon estaba en su recamara ultimando detalles de su vestimenta, llevaba todo una vestimenta de un verdadero targaryen, el emblema en sus brasos y su pecho, una gran capa de color rojo con gris, con el emblema de la casa stark en honor a sansa, este seria la capa con la cual cubriria a sansa para siempre.

jon habia recibido la vistia a su dormitorio de dany, ella llebaba un largo vestido blanco con esperaldas de color rojo, una larga cola y los brasos libres, como los que usaba en meeren.

-quiero desearte mucha felicidad jon-dijo dany tomando las manos de jon, estas aun llevaban las vendas, pues las heridas no habian sanado del todo.

-creo que sansa te hara muy feliz, te lo mereces jon, hemos vivido muchos horrores en Essos quiero que ahora vivas tu vida feliz y tranquila-dijo dany besando la mejilla de jon, este la abrazo muy fuerte.

-se que sere feliz con sansa, pero temo que ella no confie en mi dany-dijo jon con mucha precupacion cuando dany se separo de el y coloco sus manos en su rostro obligando a verla a los ojos.

-jon tu eres el primer hombre que en verdad la ha protegido despues de la muerte de su padre, la amas y eso se nota, ella sabe que tu sientes algo muy grande por ella y confia en ti, solo que es una niña y ha vivido muchos horrores a manos de hombres, es por eso que le cuesta entablar una relacion con otras personas, pero tu la ayudaras a salir adelante y lo se-dijo dany dandole una sonrisa a jon quien este asisito con la cabeza y sintio que dany le habia dado un beso en su cien.

sansa estaba mirandose al espejo, ella misma se habia hecho su bestido de bodas con la ayuda de muchas damas mas, estaba muy neviosa, su vestido dejaba expuesta su espalda, como a jon le gustaba, su cabello habia sido peinado como una dama del norte, recordando su hogar.

- _te encontrare un hombre honorable y que te respete sansa te lo prometo_ -recordo sansa una de las ultimas charlas que tuvo con su padre, se sentia tan feliz de saber que al fin no habia unido su vida con aquel que mato a la persona que mas amaba, sino que ahora se estaba por casar con aquel hombre que encarcelo a todos aquellos que alguna vez usaron y lastimaron a ella, jon de verdad la ama y la protegeria como ella siempre soño.

-si estan viendo padres, quiero que sepan que soy muy feliz... al fin lo soy-dijo sansa mirando hacia arriba, intentando creer que sus padres la esuchcaban, pero a la puerta la llamaron para que sea llevaba ante la septo.

luego de un largo viaje por la capital, la gente le arrojaba rosas y hermosas plantas, la ciudad de veia tan hermosa, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba asi, limpia y segura, al llegar a la septa de baelor, alli estaban los guardias de la reina, y en la entrada dany la esperaba, esta extendio su mano para que la niña la tomara con mucho cuidado.

-te vez muy hermosa sansa-dijo dany con una sonrisa de orjea a oreja.

-muchas gracias su alteza-dijo sansa mirando con muchos nervios la entrada, se lograba ver que habia muchas personas.

-tranquila, no pasa nada, el te esta esperando alli adentro, quiero que lo disfrutes, tu vida ahora cambiara por completo sansa-dijo dany cuando comenzo a guiarla hacia adentro, sansa dio un gran suspiro y comenzo su caminata al encuentro con el principe jon.


	5. Chapter 5

**notas: les recomiendo escuchar musica y en especial esta... watch?v=_JYKNqvsbKw**

 **espero que les guste este capitulo, comenten me ayudan demasiado, si les gusta mas carbon comenten, puede que haya capitulos mejores...**

 **CAPITULO 5:**

Jon miro que dany habia salido al encuentro con sansa, el estaba muy nervioso, sus manos jugaban con su vestimenta, el sacerdote lo miro y con una puequeña risa le dijo algo que a jon lo tranquilizo demasiado.

-sere lo mas rapido posible o usted mi principe morira aqui mismo de un ataque, sere breve-dijo el sacedote cuando jon asistio con la cabeza y miro que el sacerdote calvo su vista a la entrada, jon tambien vio que todos los del salon miraban a la entrada, pero jon por el sol que estraba no podia ver nada, solo logro ver la silueta de dany acercandose mas a el.

jon comenzo a ver la hermosa silueta de sansa delante de el, su vestido era muy hermoso para el, se vio obligado a resistirse de no tomar las pequeñas manos de sansa con las suyas.

sansa se encontro con jon vestido de una forma que a ella le habia probocado una hermosa sensacion en su interior, le encantaba la forma en la que estaba parado y su sonrisa al verla fue algo que a sansa provoco que se exitara demasiado, sansa miro a jon cuando se coloco a su lado y le dio una sonrisa a el y este no podia resistir demasiado.

luego de que el sacerdote dijiera sus palabras y los dos dieran sus votos, jon tomo su capa y la coloco con mucho cuidado en su espalda, sansa ahora estaba bajo la protecion de jon, luego el sacerdote dijo que podia besarla.

jon no tardo demasiado y con mucho cuidado apoyo sus mano en su rotro y se acerco mas a ella y con mucho cuidado y suavidad la beso, sansa se sentia tan bien en sus labios, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitarlos por la boda.

jon tomo las manos de sansa mientras todos estaban abrasandolos y felicitandolos, y muy despacio jon le dijo a sansa algo muy hermoso.

-jamas volveras a estar sola y en peligro, yo estare alli cuando mas me necesites sansa-dijo jon abrasado a sansa y besando su cuello, provocando a sansa para que se sintiera exitada.

el festin fue enorme, mucha gente de todos los siete reinos estaba alli,muchos lords del norte se acercaban a sansa para felicitarla y decirle que su padre estaria muy orgullosa de ella, sansa solo les agadecia, ella se encontraba sentada junto con jon en una larga mesa, cuando sansa se sentia presionada al ver tanta gente cerca de ella jon toma su mano bajo la mesa y la acariciaba, luego la miraba a los ojos.

-traquila todo terminara muy pronto-dijo jon cuando miro a dany con una señal para que todo el festin acabara, muchos comenzaron a gritar que cortejaran a la dama, cuando muchos señores y damas se acercaron a sansa para tomara y cargarle en sus brasos, jon se levanto con los ojos llenos de furia al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-que demonios hacen, dejenla... ahora mismo-grito jon cuando vio que sansa estaba con los ojos llorosos al sentirse apretada por muchas personas.

-es una costumbre de poniente, llevar al hombre y a su esposa al cuarto donde pasaran la noche de bodas-dijo un lord quien jon no alcanzo a ver su rostro.

-en mi boda jamas sucedera algo asi, no me interesa que sea una costumbre, nadie tocara a sansa, entendido-ordeno jon mirando a cada uno de los hombres que habian intentado romper el vestido de sansa.

cuando comenzaron separase y alejarse, siguieron con la musica y la bebida, pero jon miro que sansa se habia recompuesto y tomo la mano de la niña con mucho cuidado y la llevo fuera del salon, lo noche se habia comenzado a nublar, una tormenta parecia acercarse y amenazando con arruinar el festin.

-estas bien sansa-dijo jon tomando a sansa de la cintura y levantandola para colocarla en las vigas del balcon, como si fuera una pequeña, sansa aun tenia algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas, jon las seco con sus dedos lo mas suave posible, y dandole un beso en su lugar.

-lo estoy, yo conocia esa costumbre y fue por eso que estaba muy nerviosa alli adentro, nunca me gusto esa idea de que me desnudaran hasta el cuarto, jamas, fue por eso que no me gustaba cuando se me acercaban a mi para felicitarme, lo siento jon no queria arruinarte la noche-dijo sansa agachando su rostro por verguenza.

-jamas la arruinasete, pero porque no me lo dijiste antes, yo habria ordenado que jamas sucediera algo asi, es una falta de respeto para una dama, no lo entiendo-dijo jon abrazando a sansa y colocando la cabeza de la niña en su pecho para tranquilizarla.

luego jon comenzo a besar el cuello de sansa, haciendo que esta diera unos pequeños gemidos al sentir los besos suaves, jon le dio un gran beso en su boca, su lengua recorria toda la boca de sansa, lo mismo hacia sansa, jon pronto sitio una incomodidad en su entrepierna, un gran bulto surgio de su pantalon de seda, sansa comenzo a humedecerse en su entrepierna, sansa sintio que al acercarse mas a jon y al estar a la altura de la citura de el, sintio una gran protuberancia surgir de jon.

sansa se separo de el, pues no sabia muy bien de lo que habia sentido en su entrepierna, jon se habia puesto muy rojo por la verguenza, se separo de sansa y se dio media vuelta.

-lo siento sansa, lo siento mucho, te apresure, idiota-dijo jon dando la espalda a sansa quien no sabia como reaccionar, se sentia feliz de saber que a jon con solo besos le producia una exitacion de tal manera, pero a la vez se sentia nerviosa de no saber como actuar con un hombre que suponia que ya habia estado con muchas otras mujeres.

-lo siento yo jon, es mi deber, no debi detenerme-dijo sansa intentando bajar de las vigas del balcon, cuando jon se dio media vuelta y la abrazo muy rapido, sansa se sorprendio, pues fue muy rapido y aun no habia podido bajar de alli, cuando coloc sus brasos en la espalda de jon y se acerco mas a el volvio a sentir el bulto de jon, algo que sansa cerro los ojos y dejo que sucediera.

-jamas te obligaria a algo asi sansa, jamas-dijo jon besando la frente de sansa y levantadnola con sus brasos y llevanadola hasta la recamara, sansa veia el rostro de jon clavado hacia adelante, ella le encantaba ver el hermoso rostro que tenia, su braba lo hacia mas lindo para ella.

cuando llegaron al cuarto que habian preaparado para los dos, sintieron que la tormenta habia llegado y con fuertes truenos y relampagos, como aquella noche en la que habian cenado juntos.

jon deposito a sansa en la cama, mientras que el busco cerrar las ventanas antes de que comenzara a llover, sansa por su parte comenzo a desvestirse, habia soltado su vestido y dejado caer al suelo con muchos nervios sus manos temblaban, pero jon al dar media vuelta despues de cerrar las ventanas se encontro con sansa de pie frente a el casi desnuda, con el vestido en el suelo.

-que haces sansa por favor no-dijo jon cuando se habia agachado y levantado el vestido intentado no ver las heromosas piernas de piel palida y los grandes gluteos que tenia la niña, se sornojo al subir el vestido por las piernas de sansa y luego al encontrarse con el rostro de la niña el se sintio terrible.

-pero jon debemos consumar...-dijo sansa cuando jon coloc su dedo indice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

-hoy no, todo a su tiempo... cuando tu estes lista y segura lo haremos... entiendes-dijo jon dejando el vestido en las manos de sansa, esta no podia creer que jon, un hombre, la esperaria y respetaria, pues en verdad no se sentia segura, no aun, jamas penso que alguien la respetaria tanto como el, lo unico que pudo hacer sansa en ese momento, fue darle un gran abrazo, su cabeza daba justo en el corazon de jon.

-gracias jon, gracias por esperarme-dijo sansa con algunas lagrimas, se sentia tranquila al saber que jon no la obligaria a nada, cuando un fuerte trueno los asuto a ambos.

-traquila no debes agradecerme, te amo, es por eso que te esperaria hasta siempre-dijo jon besando el centro de su cabeza, su cabello olia tan bien, era un olor parecido al de limon.

-ahora vamos a dormir, quiero que no agarres mucho frio, ademas esta tormenta no parece muy buena-dijo jon guiando a sansa en la cama, cuando esta se acosto, vio como jon comenzo a desvestirse de espalda a ella, cuando habia quedado solo en sus calzonsillos sansa mordio sus labios al ver que jon tenia un lindo trasero para ser un hombre, sansa muy rapido paso su mano por su vientre en señal de exitacion, pero cuando jon se dio vuelta vio que el bulto no habia reducido, sino que seguia igual o peor para ella, ese era el tamaño normal.

jon dejo que sansa colocara su cabeza en el pecho de sansa para que puderia dormir tranquila, el la abrazo, intentando que su cuerpo no lo tracionara y dejara expuesto su necesidad de cunsumar el matrimonio, no era facil resistrise con un hermoso cuerpo como el que tenia sansa.

-te amo jon, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi-dijo sansa entre sueño y con sus ojos cerrados.

-te amo y es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti sansa, ahora duerme tranquila, estoy contigo-dijo jon acaricando sus mejillas, sansa sentia el lantir del corazon de jon y eso le daba mas sueño, los relampagos alumbraban todo el cuarto y los truenos retumbaban todo el castillo, protno la lluvia comenzo y el ruido de el agua chocando con las ventanas porvoco que jon se durimiera rapido.

al dia siguiente sansa se habia despertado temprano, aun parecia que el sol no habia salido, jon y ella estaban en distina forma en la que se durmieron, pues el estaba de costado y abrazando a sansa por la espalda, mientras que ella sentia que las manos de jon estaban en su cintura.

sansa separada de el cuerpo de jon, por una pequeña distancia, pero al estar sansa en posicion fetal, jon se acerco entre sueños mas a ella, hasta que sansa sintio algo que apretaba sus nalgas, era la entrepierna de jon, ella habia escuchado que los hombres muy a menude se despiertan de esa manera, pero sansa jamas penso que jon tendria algo de ese tamaño y en esas horas, sansa se puso muy roja de la verguenza, temia que algo malo le sucediera si no salia de ese momento incomodo.

por cuestiones de segundo jon sintio a sansa mas pegada a el, pero fue por su culpa, al sentir que la respiracion de sansa estaba mas agitada se dio cuenta que la estaba haciendo sentir mal, asi que muy rapido salto de la cama y se tapo con una almohada su entremierna, el rostro de jon era una mezcla de sueño y veeguenza ante la escena.

-lo..lo sie... siento sansa, no fue mi intencion, fui un idiota-dijo jon intentado evadir la mirada de la niña quien le daba risa al ver que jon era muy vergonzoso.

-esta bien jon, no me paso nada, vuelve a la cama, es muy temprano aun-dijo sansa señalando a jon para que se acercara a la cama de nuevo, este con mucha verguenza y aun tapando su entrepierna se volvio a acostar, sansa insitio que el la abrazara de nuevo, pero esta vez jon con una sonrisa coloco la almohada entre su bulto y el culo de sansa para no molestarla de nuevo.

sansa le provoco risas pero no le importaba con tal de sentir a jon que la abrazara como antes, no podia negar que su partes intimas se habian humedecido ante el contacto de jon y ella, tal vez no tardaria demasiado en consumar el matrimonio, ella estaria lista muy pronto.

el dia habia comenzado con muchos problemas para jon, pues habian llegado noticas del norte, informando que rosse bolton habia legitimizado a su bastardo ramsay bolton y que ahora ambos gobernaban en norte, una alianza entre la hija menor de cersei se casaria con ramsay, para reafirmar la alianza con sangre, pero jon al contarle la historia a sansa se disgusto demasiado, pues la niña de cersei mircela le caia muy bien a sansa y muchos sabian que el hijo bastarde de rosse tenia raros gustos por las mujeres, gustos de torturas como los anitguos bolton.

aun ese matrimonio no sucederia por lo menos en un mes, hasta que mircela llegara a las gemelas de los frey, pues jaime se habia encargado de sacarla de dorne cuando su madre habia sido encarcelada en la capital, y los martel se declararon para la casa targaryen, jaime sabia que su hija seria llevaba a la capital para tenerla pricionera como hacian con tommen.

sansa le pido por favor que jon haga algo con respecto a esa boda, debia detenerla, mircela era su amiga y no queria que sufra.

-por favor jon, se que es muy dificil pero favor intenta que no suceda jamas, ella no merece casarse con ese hombre-dijo sansa en privado a jon esa misma mañana pues el cuervo que habia llegado, se lo habian entregado en su recamara muy temprano, y jon se lo habia leido a sansa mientras desayunaban.

-lo se sansa, hare lo posible por detenerla, quiero acabar con esta guerra, nadie mas debe morir, te lo prometo sansa, ahora desayuna tranquila aqui, yo me tengo que ir a la reunion del consejo con deanerys-dijo jon levantandose de la cama, vistiendose rapido y por ultimo mientras sansa lo miraba los hermosos musculos que tenia, mordia sus labios, jon se acerco y beso su frente antes de salir del cuarto.

-jon-dijo sansa saliendo de la cama casi desnuda, mirando a jon quien miraba para otro lado por verguenza.

-si-dijo jon mirando al suelo.

-te amo-dijo sansa mientras miraba como jon lentamente levanto su mirada de nuevo y se acerco a ella, para colocar sus manos en su cintura y besarla muy apasionadamente.

jon coloco su frente en la suya, para mirar a los ojos a sansa, sus hermosos ojos color celestes.

-yo mas sansa-dijo jon dejando a sansa sola en la recamara de el para que desayunara tranquila.

-debemos mover nuestras piezas mi reina-decia jorha mormont a dany mientras muchos comenzaron a hablar seguido y jon no lograba entender nada.

-silencio por favor-decia dany intentando acallar el bullicio.

-silencio-grito jon con mucha locura, no resistia un minuto mas con los problemas que ocacionaban los lannister era hora de acabr con ellos de una vez por todas.

-lo sentirme mucho, pero creo que es hora de que cersei y joffrey tengan su juicio, eso hara que tawin comenta algun error para detener el jucio, ya hemos pospuesto demasiado tiempo.

-asi es, creo que ya es hora, esta tarde se llevara a cabo el juicio de cersei lannister y joffrey baratheon, el bastardo-dijo dany mirando jorha quien asisitio.

cuando todo parecia que habia terminado y jon podia retirarse de la sala, un consejero hablo para el.

-hemos recibido un cuervo para lady sansa, del norte, en concreto de ramsay bolton, pues rosse bolton ha aparecido muerto, y ahora el hijo bastarde es el guardian del norte, quiere que se lo lea mi lord-dijo el consejero a jon quien de mala gana dio media vuelta y tomo la carta, llavaba el sello de los bolton, jon la abrio lentamente.

- _ **Para Lady Sansa Stark, la hija legitima de Lord Eddard Stark**_

 _ **quiero decirle que desaba mucho casarme con usted, pero ahora se que se a casado con ese principe targaryen que solo quiere su nombre para gobernar el norte, pero le aseguro hermosa, que jamas entregare el norte para ellos, solo si usted acepta renunciar a el targaryen y casarse conmigo, pues no me interesa para nada esa lannister, cuando era niño la vi a usted en winterfell, yo solo era un snow y no pude acercarme mucho, pero vivi enamorado de usted, no me interesa que no seas pura y virgen, solo te quiero a usted, y yo le dare el norte... winterfell.**_

 _ **espero una respuesta muy pronto,**_

 _ **RAMSAY BOLTON, SEÑOR DE WINTERFELL Y VERDADERO GUARDIAN DEL NORTE.**_

jon termino de leer la carta y la arrugo con sus manos, los ojos de jon largaban fuego puro, ese maldito hombre queria a sansa como esposa y a cambio le entregaria algo que el no lograria darle... su antiguo hogar, en verdad era algo que sansa desaba de verdad, era algo con que no podia ganar, no en forma pasifica sino atravez de una guerra, algo que sansa no queria ni el tampoco, en verdad estaba perdido.

jon no podia imaginar que le sucederia a el si sansa renunciara a su matrimonio, pues no se habia cunsumado y por lo tanto no era su verdadera esposa, se preguntaba que pasaria si aceptaba casarse con ese bolton, ese tipo no la respetaria como el lo hace, ni la esperaria, pues si era verdad lo que decian las malas lenguas de que le gsutaba follar con mujeres a la fuerza, las violaba y las mataba, no resistia ante la imagen en su mente de sansa lastimada en una cama, violada y maltratada por ese monstruo.

jon debia contarle a sansa lo que habia llegado a la capital, pero temia la reaccion de ella, no habia pasado un dia desde su matrimonio y ya temia que ella lo abandonara, el la amaba demasiado, pero si en verdad la amaba debia dejarla ir.

-que haras jon-pregunto dany cuando habia ordenado que todos abandones la sala y que los dejen solos a ellos dos, entendia por lo que jon estaba pasando, el se sento en una silla con un rostro de tristeza.

-la perdere dany, ella me dejara por su hogar y lo entiendo, no puedo darselo, no si no inicio una guerra primero, pero si solo supiera que ella se quedara conmigo, llevare a cada hombre de este castillo a luchar contra los bolton y recuperar winterfell solo por ella, pero se que para eso debo derramar mucha sangre, y sansa no lo quiere-finalizo jon tomando su cabeza con sus manos y largando unas pequeñas lagrimas en la mesa.

-debes hablar con ella, primero debes saber que opina, tal vez no es lo que imaginas jon-dijo dany apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de jon.

-tienes razon-dijo jon mirando la carta que estaba en la mesa, la miraba con mucho odio.

el dia habia transcurrido muy rapido para sansa, pero para jon fue todo un dia de malas noticas y de problemas, su cabeza no resistia mas, cientos de problemas le carcomian la cabeza, dany tambien estaba muy cansada, pero jon con la noticia de ramsay y sus intenciones lo habian agotado mucho mas que a dany.

jon no se animaba a ver a sansa, queria tardar mas de lo esperado para su rencuentro,no queria hablar con sansa de la carta, pero la noche llego y luego de que sansa habia cenado con dany y missandei, el no podai comer esa noche de los nervios, solo estaba afuera en los jardines, mirando las estrellas y las nubes.

luego de mucho timpo, cuando todo el castillo parecia que se habia dormido, jon se dirgio a su recamara, sabia que sansa ya se habia dormido, asi que con mucho cuidado entro, pero solo vio que la cama estaba vacia y sansa estaba sentada en su silla en su escritrio, se habia dormido esperandolo, su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en unas sabanas livianas y suaves, jon habia tardado demasiado y sansa no pudo resistir a sueño, jon se sentia muy culpable, habia dejado a la pobre niña esperarlo hasta tan tarde solo por su capricho de no querer verla para contarle la verdad.

jon se acerco a ella y la levanto con mucho cuidado para llevarla de nuevo a la cama, pero al despositarla, jon dio media vuelta y comenzaba a desvestirse, cuandos sintio una pequeña voz con mucho sueño en su tono.

-al fin llegaste, te espere, lo siento me dormi jon-dijo sansa frotando sus manos en su ojos, estas palabras hcieron que jon se sintiera mas culpable.

-no lo sientas sansa, en verdad yo debo pedirte disculpas, es que no podia verte a la cara sansa-dijo jon sentandose en la punta de la cama lejos de sansa, esta se sento en la cama y lo vio con preocupacion.

-por no puedes verme, te molesto, soy una carga para ti jon, lo siento mucho-decia sansa acercandose mas a el mientras el la miraba con su rostro de dolor ante sus palabras.

-no sansa por favor no es eso, tu me haces muy bien, me alejas de mis problemas , es que solo...-jon dudaba en decirle la verdad.

-dime jon confia en mi-insistio sansa viendo que jon dudo unos segundos mas pero luego saco de su bolsillo una carte toda arrguada y se la entrego a sansa, esta la tomo sin entender mucho.

-es de winterfell, lord bolton murio, su hijo bastardo tomo su lugar, es para ti-dijo jon agachando su rostro.

-pa...para mi-tartamudeaba sansa sin entender demasiado la situacion.

sansa comenzo leer la carta en voz baja, mientras jon de reojo la miraba pero de verguenza volvia a mirar el suelo, el habia comenzado a largar unas pequeñas lagrimas por miedo a lo que sansa le diria por ocultarle esa carta.

jon cerro los ojos para esperar la furia de la niña y lo entenderia , pues era su hogar, su desicion, ella era libre de elegir, ella no era su esposa, no habian consumado su matrimonio, jon espero una bofetada pero sintio una pequeña mano tomarlo de su barbilla y obligarlo a que la vea a los ojos, esos grandes y hermosos que tenia sansa, ella tenia los ojos llorosos.

-crees que te dejaria por mi hogar jon, por eso me evadiste todo este dia, crees que abandonaria al hombre que me protegio desde que lo conoci, al hombre que anoche me respeto y me espero, al hombre que me ama mas que a nada en el mundo, al hombre que llora por mi, creias eso jon-dijo sansa acercandose a el rostro de jon, este miraba hacia abajo, luego asitio lentamente con su cabeza ante la pregunta de sansa.

-pues no sabes nada jon targatyen-dijo sansa cuando se abalnazo a el para besarlo muy apasionado, jon no podia reaccionar rapido, sentia como sansa se apodero de el, jon solo dejaba que sansa lo besara, pero cuando pudo entender que sansa jamas lo abandonaria, que estaria con el hasta sus ultimos dias de vida, la tomo de la cintura y la arrojo a la cama de nuevo, su cuerpo lo comenzo a traicionar, sansa sintio que jon apretaba su entrepierna en su vagina, sansa comenzo a gemir, pero jon pudo detenerse y alejarse de ella, su respiracion era entrecartada.

-lo siento sansa, me sobrepase-dijo jon acomodando su camisa y tapando de nuevo su pecho.

sansa le levanto y se acerco a el, mirandolo fijamente al los ojos, ella sabia que jon tenia cientos de problemas en su cabeza y todo hombre casado, tiene a su esposa para alejar esos problemas, atravez de una buena noche de sexo, pero jon no tenia eso para aliviar sus problemas.

-jon estas agotado, puedo ayudarte a alejar esos problemas, es mi deber como tu esposa, es lo que debo hacer-dijo sansa intentando volver a besar a jon pero esta la detuvo antes de que llegara a sus labios.

-solo queiro saber si estas lista sansa, no es una obligacion, es algo muy importante y sagrado para una mujer su perdida de pureza, y no debes hacerlo por sentirte obligada, yo jamas me sentiria bien mientras lo hacemos si tu no quisieras hacerlo, me sentira un animal obligandote-dijo jon acaricando las mejillas de sansa, mientras esta miraba con sus ojos llorosos al suelo, habia negado con su cabeza aun no estaba lista.

-tengo miedo de nunca poder hacerlo jon, tengo mucho miedo-dijo sansa cuando sintio que jon solo podia abrazarla, sansa sintio el corazon de jon latir y eso la tranquilizo mas.

-juntos podremos salir adelante sansa, entiendelo, yo tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte-dijo jon besando la frente de sansa y volviendo a abrazarla.

-gracias jon, te amo demasiado para dejarte, jamas lo haria quiero que lo sepas-dijo sansa sabiendo que era lo que jon necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

-gracias sansa, no sabes el alivio de escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca-dijo jon mirandola fijamente a los ojos y luego clavo su vista en los labios, no tardo demasiado en besarla de nuevo y acostarse a su lado para poder dormir tranquilos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

todo el castillo habia despertado, habian pasado una semana desde el matrimonio de jon y sansa, pero muchos estaban contentos de ver a jon muy feliz desde su noche de bodas, nadie queria arruinar su felicidad y la de sansa con el juicio de cersei, joffrey y ahora bealish.

dany habia ordenado que el juicio se haga en la sala de trono, los jurados serian deanerys, jon, oberyn martell, y ollena tyrel, estos ultimos dos habian llegado hace unos pocos dias a la ciudad, con intenciones de llevar el regalo de bodas a jon y sansa.

oberyn era muy asatuto con relacion a los hombres y sus mujeres, cuando llego el principe jon lo recibio en privado en su solar, pero solo para recibir el regalo y poder hablar bien del juicio de cersei y joffrey, poniento al tanto de lo sucedido con meñique.

-sabes lord targaryen, en mi larga vida conoci muchos hombres recien casados, y a sus mujeres, pero en usted note de inmediato algo muy raro, su forma de tratar a su esposa, es como si usted no tuviera la confianza, sus besos y sus caricias tienen un limite es me di cuenta-dijo oberyn a jon quien agacho su rostro en señal de verguenza.

-ustedes no han consumado su matrimonio... no aun-termino oberyn colocando su mano en el hombro de jon para que este lo mirara fijamente.

-no... no ella aun no esta lista-dijo jon mirano a oberyn quien con una sonrisa le respondio.

-y tu la esperas... eres un gran hombre, no cualquiera respeta a una mujer en relacion a eso-dijo oberyn mirando a jon y golpeando con su mano las mejillas de jon.

-bueno cambiando de tema, quiero que me expliques como demonios ese tal meñique termino en las celdas de la capital-dijo oberyn buscando una copa y sirviendose vino para el y jon.

luego de una larga charla oberyn estaba informado de todo lo sucedido y al dia siguiente sucederia el juicio que pondira un fin a cersei y sus males como para sansa y el reino.

en la noche jon muy tarde regreso a su recamara, alli sansa no estaba acosatada ni esperandolo en la silla, algo que a jon le precupo, pero comenzo a buscarla en el balcon y tampoco alli estaba, pero al regresar sintio que en el baño alguien estaba en la tina bañandose.

jon se acerco a la puerte y apenas abriendola pudo ver la espalda de sansa, la niña se estaba enjabonando todo su pequeño cuerpo, jon no podia negar que su vista era hermosa, no resisitio y entro en el baño, muy despacio e intentando que sansa no se diera cuenta, jon se sento en una esquina viendola como ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

sansa se levanto para buscar mas jabon y al ver que jon estaba sentado alli mirandola con una sonrisa, esta se asusto y cayo de nuevo en la tina por verguenza.

-q..que haces, casi me das un susto de muerte jon-dijo sansa buscando que con las espumas puiera tapar su cuerpo.

-solo estaba viendo a la mujer mas hermosa, bañandose, te pido disculpas fui un estupido al hacerlo-dijo jon levantadose y abandonado el baño muy rapido pero en la puerta se detuvo al sentir la voz de sansa.

-que haces, no eres un estupido, ven aqui,te hace falta un baño-dijo sansa mirando como jon lentamente volteo su mirada.

-pero yo mañana al levantarme me bañ...-no pudo terminar cuando sansa se levanto y dejando espacio en la tina para el.

-ven yo te ayudare jon-dijo sansa extendiendo su mano para que jon se acercara y la tomara, jon comenzo a desvestirse, pronto estaba con su calsonzillo, el la miro y sansa agacho su mirada en verguenza, jon no se habia quitado su calsozillo pero se metio en la tina, sansa le sonrio y lo comenzo a enjabonar toda su espalda.

-sabes mañana es el juicio, creo que cambie de opinion acerca de que estes en el juicio, no me gustaria que los vuelvas a ver, despues de todo lo que has vivido por su culpa sansa-dijo jon sintiendo las manos de sansa recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro lo traicionara.

-jon aun quiero verlos a la cara, verlos cuando den su centencia, verlos como sabran que sufriran por todo lo que hiceron a mi familia-dijo sansa con su rostro de dolor.

-jon ellos me lastimaron demasiado, me trataron como un animal, me golpearon-dijo sansa cuando unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero jon no dudo un segundo mas y la tomo con sus brasos y la bajo directo a la tina, ella se habia sentado entre las piernas de jon bajo el agua, comenzaron un largo beso, tan largo y suave.

-jamas volveran a tocarte, no lo dejare sansa-dijo jon mirnado a sansa y colocando su frente en la de ella y mirando sus ojos color celestes.

sansa comenzaba a sentir la dureza de jon entre sus piernas, algo que sansa le provoco dar un pequeña gemido, cuando jon sintio que sansa dejo caer todo su peso en su ingle, eso ya era algo, significaba que sansa estaria muy pronto lista.

-jon-dijo sansa con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo la friccion, jon no podia resistir mucho tiempo debia detenerse a si mismo.

-sansa lo siento-dijo jon besando la frente de sansa, cuando esta pronto se levanto de la tina dejandolo solo, ella fue a buscar una toalla para secar a jon, pero este no queria levantarse aun, pues su bulto estaba peor que antes debia intentar enfirar su sangre.

luego de sus duchas se acostaron para abrasarse en la cama, jon no dejaba de besarla en el cuello, y sansa acariciaba sus mejillas pronto ambos habian encontrado el sueño, pero por primera vez sansa tuvo un sueño muy exitante, soño que jon por fin tomaba su pureza y la hacia suya, en la misma cama, que jon le hacia el amor por primera vez, que al fin consumiran su matrimonio, soñaba como jon y ella gemian, pero pronto se desperto muy traspirada y con su vagina toda humeda por lo soñado, al darse cuenta de que jon aun domria a su lado, comenzo a acariciar su grandes espectorales.

-al fin estoy lista jon-dijo sansa besando los labios de jon mientras este dormia.

-cersei lannister como se defiende ante estas acusaciones-dijo dany mirando como la decrepita lannister estaba ante todo el jurado, mientras que joffrey muy sucio y delgado estaba sentado lejos de su madre, aun sansa no habia llegado algo que a jon lo mantenia muy distraido.

-todo lo que hice-dijo cersei mirando a joffrey quien con mucho odio la miraba, por su culpa habia sido tratado de esa manera era un niño desagradecido con ella.

-lo hice por mis hijos, antes de que me ejecuten quiero saber como esta tommen y mircela-imploro cersei a deanerys quien no le respondio su pregunta pero miro al jurado para tomar una desicion.

en ese momento sansa aparecio detras de cersei, la niña se sorprendio al ver en el estado que estaba cersei, la mujer mas bella de poniente ahora solo era arapos viejos, joffrey se levanto de su silla e intento acercarse a sansa, pero jon de inmediato bajo las escaleras y la tomo en sus brasos.

joffrey lo miro con mucho odio, sansa tambien lo hizo pero esta vez se sentia tranquila, desaba decirles todo lo que por mucho tiempo se guardo.

-tranquila sansa ve a sentarte alli, nada malo te pasara, pronto terminara-dijo jon guiando a sansa a su lugar, donde estaba sentado ser jorha y missandei.

cersei al ver a la niña junto con jon, no podia creer que a ella le habia cambiado por completo su vida, y en cambio sansa ahora era la esposa del principe y que pronto se convertiria en la reina.

-tu muchacha... tu eres culpable de todo esto, niña estupida e insolente, jamas robert debio elegir a tu padre como mano, mi hijo seguria siendo el rey y tu una sola niña en el norte, casada con algun campesino pobre y sucio-grito cersei acercandose a sansa esperando que la niña que conocia se largara a llorar, pero esa sansa ya no existia, esta vez sansa se levanto y se acerco a cersei, pronto estuvo cara a cara.

-tienez razon, jamas debi venir al sur, jamas debi irme de mi hogar, jamas el rey robert debio elegir a mi padre como su mano, pues eso mato a el, a mi madre a mis hermanos, acabo conmigo, pero me mostro como es la relidad, dura y fuerte, tantos daños que me provocaron todos estos años, tu y tu maldito hijo, pero mira ahora, las cosas cambiaron, tu eres una pobre sucia y tu hijo un niña que de seguro no morira, porque no merece la muerte, seria muy bueno para el, merece ver lo que yo sufri todos los malditos dias de su reinado, merece ver a su madre ser decapitada como yo lo hice con mi padre, merece saber que toda su familia caera en pedazos, primero su padre luego su abuelo, pero sus hermanos no los merecen, ellos son lo unico bueno que has engendrado, te aseguro que mercela y tommen estaran bien, de eso me encargae en persona, pero no te aseguro lo mismo para el idiota de joffrey, sabes... lo unico bueno que he sacado de todo esto, es que conoci a el principe, el es mas hombre de lo que joffrey pudo ser para mi, el me protege como lo hizo mi padre, y lo amo, eso es lo bueno de toda esta mierda que vivi por tu culpa, tus errores seran pagados con fuego y sangre-grito con mucha furia cersei quien habia cambiado por completo su rostro, estaba llorando al recordar a sus hijos, al ver que sansa, el pequeño pajaro se habia convertido en una loba huarga, sansa sintio que se habia tranquilizado al sentir las manos de jon tomarla de nuevo y abrasarla, mientras que joffrey se levanto y comenzo a gritar.

-sueltala, saca sus manos de encima, o acabre con tu vida, ella es mia, siempre lo sera-grito joffrey cuando sansa se alejo de jon y se acerco a joffrey quien este estaba mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-mi sansa vienes a mi de nuevo-dijo el niño cuando sansa estaba delante de el, ella recordo como su padre era decapitado, como se burlo cuando robb y su madre murieron, como la golpeaba y la desvestia ante todo el publico, solo pudo hacer algo al respecto, endurecio su puño y con un solo golpe en la nariz callo al suelo joffrey.

-eso es por mi familia idiota, jamas fui tuya-grito sansa cuando antes de regresar a su asiento le lanzo una bola de saliva como lo hacia arya con ella, al recordar su niñes con arya le dio risa, pues que pensaria arya si la viera ahora, su dama habia desaparecido ahora era como un muchacho, habia dejado los modales.

sansa vio que jon tenia un rostro de sorpresa al ver todo lo que habia hecho sansa a joffrey, no podia creer que la niña con la que se cazo le habia partido la nariz a joffrey delante de el, jon la tomo de nuevo y lla llevo a la silla para que se sentara, una vez alli el se arrodillo y coloco su frente en la de sansa.

-sabes lo que hiciste me hace que me enamore mas de ti sansa, no sabes lo que me hace sentir ver como mi esposa parte narices-dijo jon besando los labios de sansa de nuevo y con su mano en la nuca de ella la acero mas a el.

dany mientras tanto disfruto todo la escena de sansa, pero sabia que debia seguir con el juicio, ahora miro a cersei quien volvio al estrado y miraba a dany con un rostro de precupacion.

-hemos tomado una desicion-dijo dany levantandose del trono y mirando a toda la gente a su alrededor,lista para escuchar el veredicto final de la reina cersei.

-condeno a cersei lannister de la casa baratheon a la muerte, sera decapitada en las puertas de la septa de baelor, donde eddard stark fue asesinado inocentemente por su culpa-finalizo dany viendo de reojo a sansa quien no podia caver de alegria al escuchar la desicion de dany.

-mientras que joffrey baratheon hijo bastardo de jaime lannister, sera obligado a tomar el negro, pero solo despues de que la guerra contra los lannister acabe, una vez hecho partira con los pricioneros que se dirigen a castillo negro, tomara los votos y se convertira en un hermano de la guardia nocturna-dijo dany mirando como joffrey comenzo a gritar y llorar, esta loco del todo, la furia y el dolor se apodero del el.

-saquen a los dos de aqui, llevenlo a los calabozos, ahora pasen al ultimo condenado, pityr bealish-orendo dany cuando unos guardias reales habian tomado a cersei quien parecia no reaccionar ante su sentencia de muerte y a un joffrey desquisiado, uno soldado entro con meñique en su poder, este estaba un poco mas sucio de lo que estaba la ultima vez que sansa lo habia visto.

meñique calvo su mirada en la de sansa, quien esta le respondio con un rostro de dolor y furia.

-pityr bealish usted esta en este juicio por traicion a la casa stark y por ocacionar el asesinato de eddard stark e intento de secuetro de la princesa sansa targaryen, como usted responde a estos cargos-dijo dany mirando a meñique quien luego de mirar de nuevo a sansa haciendo que jon se enloquesiera mas, volvio a dany.

-se que morire de igual manera, asi que... si no me arrepiento de ocacionar la muerte de ned stark aquel que me robo a la unica mujer que he amado, y no poder robarme a su adorada hija, asi que si me quieren ejecutar pues aganlo ahora mismo, pero antes de partir quiero deciles una sola cosa a todos aqui presentes, una guerra de acerca y no es contra los lannister o contra los bolton, una guerra que fue escrita en cuentos y que antiguas tatas les contaron a los niños, un enemigo que nadie podra detener, en lo unico que ahora concuerdo con ned stark es que decia la verdad... el invierno se acerca y los muertos vienen con el-finalizo pityr mirando el rostro de sansa que habia cambiado por completo al recordar la frace de su casa, el invierno se acerca.

-condeno a pityr bealish a ser ejecutado esta misma tarde junto con cersei lannister-ordendo dany cuando soldados lo tomaron de los brasos y lo volvieron a llevar a los calabozos y preparar todo para su ejecucion.

dany al bajar del trono se dirigio a sansa y jon quienes estaban abrasados muy fuerte mirandose unos a los otros a los ojos, dandose pequeños besos.

-quiero que estes presente para la ejecucion sansa, solo quiero preguntarte que demonios paso con la niña sansa que conoci cuando llegue a esta ciudad-pregunto con una sonrisa dany a sansa.

-pues ya no soy una niña, y eso se debe a que soy distinta a lo que era antes y todo se lo debo a jon, el me da fuerzas-dijo sansa sintiendo que jon la volvio a abrazar mas fuerte.

cientos de personas estaban ante las puertas de la septa de baelor, todos desaban ver morir a cersei y meñique, pero mas aun ver a joffey sufrir viendo como su madre moria ante sus ojos y no podia hacer nada al respecto.

sansa estaba al lado de jon, este la tomaba de la mano cuando cersei fue arrodillada frente a toda la ciudad, miraba con mucho odio a toda esa gente, pero luego se volvio a sansa quien esta estaba con un rostro de precupacion.

-unas ultimas palabras-dijo dany mirando a cersei quien no dejaba de ver a sansa.

-quiero que cuides a mis niños sansa, protegelos como yo no lo pude hacer, ellos no tienen la culpa, yo si y por eso estoy aqui, protegelos y morire en paz-dijo cersei quien se alegro al ver que sansa asistio con una pequeña sonrisa.

cersei miro de nuevo cerrando los ojos y recordando todo el mal que habia hecho en su vida, el ser culpable de la caida del niño stark, el acabar con la vida de robert, condenar a ned stark, castigar a sansa, maltratar a tyrion y el amar a su hermano como siempre lo amo, ese fue su gran error, joffrey estaba viendo como su madre agacho el rostro y comenzo a resar mientras que el no podia hacer nada el respecto.

sansa se acerco a el muy despacio y al oido le dijo al que joffrey comenzo a llorar.

-si gritas no dentendra su muerte, si lloras tampoco lo hara, te doy un consejo yo lo vivi, solo debes callar y mirar-dijo sansa mirando como joffrey comenzaba a moverse y gritar desesperadamente.

el ejecutor con la espada de ned stark tomo distancia y con un solo golpe corto la cabeza de cersei, joffrey lloraba desconsoladamente, girtaba y por ultimo miro a sansa quien se alejaba con jon a su lado, joffrey fue llevado de nuevo a los calabozos.

sansa estaba lista para ver a su otro enemigo caer, meñique estaba a punto de morir pero no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa maldita en su rostro, se le obligo a arrodillarse donde cersei perdio la cabeza.

-unas ultimas palabras-dijo dany viendo a toda la gente que se habia callado para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-la larga noche se acerca, a todos les llegara la muerte-dijo meñique agachando su rostro por ultima vez cuandos sintio el filo de la espada apenas tocar su cuello y tomar de nuevo distancia pero esta vez regreso con mucha fuerza y despego su cabeza de sus hombros, sansa cerro sus ojos de inmpresion pero al volver a abrirlos sintio algo que jamas habia sentido, su vengaza habia acabado, ahora se sentia vacia por dentro, todo su odio se habia ido, esta tranquila pero ahora no tenia un proposito.

dany se acerco a sansa y jon mirando con mucha precupacion.

-quiero que me digas a que demonios se referia meñique con todo eso de cuentos de niños y la larga noche-dijo dany mirando como sansa cambio su rostro.

-caminantes blancos-finalizo sansa mirando a jon y dany quienes no entendian demasiado lo que siginifiaba esas palabras, pero sansa si, era el pasado de la casa stark y de los primeros hombres, era su pasado.

al dia siguiente jon desaba poder dormir, pues su dia habia sido agotador, muchos problemas le atormentaban en su cabeza, solo desaba comer algo y poder dormir tranquilo por unas horas.

el clima habia cambiado rotundamente, pues en el dia hubo mucho calor, pero al llegar la noche, un fuerte viento llego y con el trajo a la lluvia, una hermosa noche de lluvia, no era muy fuerte ni tampoco muy suave, el viento era fresco.

sansa se encontraba en su balcon, mirando al oceano, como se mecia con el viento y la lluvia, ella desaba poder ver a jon esa noche, pues la noche anterior habia llegado muy tarde con todo los problemas de el norte, asi que no pudo hablar con el, ella estaba lista para poder consumar su matrimonio, pero ahora al parecer todo estaba en su contra.

sansa volvio a dentro del cuarto para poder desvestirse y acostarse a dormir, pues esta vez tambien llegaria tarde jon y no podria hablar con el, asi que luego de que se habia quedado sola con su ropa interior se cubrio con las sabanas y lentamente cerro los ojos.

- _besa a mi espada sansa-dijo joffrey mientras sansa coloco sus labios y vio que joffrey se daba vuelta y sansa encontro a jon arrodillado a joffrey, este la miraba, sus ojos parecian que habian llorado mucho tiempo, algo que sansa le partio su corazon, ver a jon de esa manera, ella intentaba gritar y no podia, intentaba correr a el pero sus pies no se movian, miraba hacia todos lados pero se encontraba sola y nadie la podria ayudar._

 _sansa vio el rostro de joffrey dar una sonrisa y colocar el filo de la espada en el cuello de jon, sansa comenzaba a llorar y a gritar su nombre, pero luego vio como el rostro de jon la miro, y joffrey acabo con su vida, la vida del hombre que ella amaba._

-tranquila sansa... sansa estoy aqui-decia jon cuando sansa logro ver que el la tenia entre sus brasos, besando muy despacio su frente y volviendola a mirar a los ojos llorosos que tenia.

-solo fue un mal sueño, estoy aqui, me esuchas, tranquila cariño-decia jon acariciando el cabello de sansa y limpiando con su mano las lagrimas de sansa que recorrian sus mejillas

-jof... era joffrey-dijo sansa cerrando los ojos y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, pero jon las alejo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego volvio a ver al rostro a sansa.

-solo fue un sueño, el no te hara daño, jamas lo hara de nuevo-dijo jon dando una sonrisa a sansa quien le respondio con una sonrisa que dejo ver los hermosos dientes que tenia.

-el te habia asesinado jon... frente a mis ojos ... y yo no pud...-decia sansa cuando fue interrumpida por otro beso de jon pero esta vez mas largo y mas caliente.

-tranquila yo estoy aqui-dijo jon abrasando a sansa de nuevo, cuando esta lo miro y vio que solo llevaba la ropa de dormir, habia llegado despues de que se habia dormido sola.

-estas hace mucho-pregunto sansa mirando de nuevo a jon quien acariciaba su rostro y la miro con esos ojos que a sansa la enloquecian.

-lamento llegar tarde todas estas noches pero es que...-dijo jon cuando fue detenido por el dedo de sansa quien queria que se callara.

-te entiendo-dijo sansa besando a jon muy fuerte, su lengua comenzo a recorrer por jon muy rapido, sansa se abalanzo sobre el, colocando sus piernas sobre jon y sentandose en su ingle dejando sentir la friccion de jon entre su vagina, luego intento desvestir a jon por completo, pero sin dejar de besarlo.

-sansa-dijo jon alejando a sansa de sus labios, ella jadeaba de la falta de aire, pero estaba roja de la verguenza, ella no era la misma, necesitaba consumar su matrimonio, desaba a jon.

-estoy lista jon-dijo sansa mirando a jon quien estaba sorprendio ante lo que ella habia dicho, sansa comenzo a sacarse su corpiño para dejar libre sus pechos, pero jon la detuvo mirandola con mucho cariño.

-estas segura-pregunto jon mirando como sansa asistio con la cabeza y derepente jon se avalanzo para besar a sansa y comenzar a besar el cuello de la niña, algo que hacia gemir a sansa.

-quiero que me hagas tuya jon-dijo sansa cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el bulto de jon comenzaba a crecer muy rapido, cuando sintio un fuerte rose entre su vagina y el miembro de jon ella sio un gran gemido.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

jon comenzo a desvestir a sansa muy lentamente, cada segundo que pasaba para jon era una eternidad, queria no porvocar que se sintiera mal la pobre sansa, pero sabia que ella estaba lista para poder consumar su amor.

sansa cerro los ojos al sentir las grandes manos de jon sacar su vestido y besar el largo cuello, sentir sus grandes y suaves labios recorrer cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sansa comenzaba a exitarse a tal grado que su vagina ya estaba humeda.

jon la acosto en la cama, dejandola totalmente desnuda por primera vez para el, jon le costaba consentrarse en desvestirse, pues no dejaba de ver el hermoso cuerpo de la niña, pero a la vez sentia mucha repugnancia, ella era solo una niña de 14 años y el un muchacho de 19 años, pero el la amaba y ella a el, algo que hacia borrar todo dolor de jon.

sansa se mordia el labio inferiror al ver a jon como se sacaba su camisa dejando libre los grandes espectorales que tenia, cuando se habia sacado sus patalones oscuros habia dejado ver a sansa el gran bulto de jon, algo que sansa se sentia con mucho miedo de no poder satisfacer a jon pues tiena poca experiencia en todo esto.

jon aun con su calzonsillo puesto miro a sansa y la beso, luego siguio bajando besando los pechos de sansa, luego su estomago, hasta llegar a su coño, cuando llego alli comenzo a jugar con su lengua.

-jo...jon dioses que haces...-dijo sansa entre gemidos de placer al sentir algo asi, era tan bueno para ella, sentia que los labios de jon abrian su coño y su lengua entraba en ella, jon dejo ver a sansa su rostro.

-tranquila sansa te hare sentir como una reina-dijo jon cuando volvio a bajar y comerse el coño de sansa muy rapido, jugando con los labios vaginales de sansa, con su lengua entraba y salia de ella.

sansa respondia con gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer, con sus manos se aferraba a las sabanas, las apretaba muy fuerte, sus brasos estaban extendidos, pero pronto sintio la necesidad de tomar a jon por el cabello y empujarlo mas hacia adentro, sentia que jon respondia con mas severidad al empuje, sansa comenzaba a nublarse la vista, sentia un gran hormigerio en su vientre que bajaba hasta su vagina, un calor que pronto se convirtio en un gran girto, sansa habia llegado a su punto gracias a la lengua de jon.

-jo.. jon, que me sucedio, fue her.. hermoso-dijo sansa viendo que jon salia de su entrepierna con su boca y barba humeda por su culpa de haber llegado a acabar con jon en su coño.

jon se limpiaba su boca para acercarse de nuevo a sansa, habia coemnzado a besar de nuevo a sansa, pero esta por alguna razon un gran sueño comenzo a llegar, sus ojos ya le fallaba, sentia que el sueño le ganaba.

-jon que me paso, tengo mucho sueño-decia sansa cuando jon le daba pequeños besos en sus labios y la volvia a mirar.

-tranquila mi amor, duerme, ven aqui y duerme a mi lado, lo haremos cuando estes mejor, esperare mi sansa-dijo jon besando el braso de sansa hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios de la niña, esta se acerco a jon y dejo que este la abrazara de costado, sansa coloco su culo junto con la entrepierna de jon, esta se sentia muy dura y caliente, jon estaba muy exitado pero sabia resistir, el esperaria a sansa hasta que esta este lista para seguir, no seria esta noche pero cada vez estaban mas cerca de consumar su amor por primera vez.

sansa concilio el sueño muy rapido, mientras que jon apoyado con su codo en la cama miraba como sansa dormia y sentia la respiracion, con su mano acariciaba todo el cuerpo desnudo de la niña, luego jugo con su cabello, jon pensaba la primera vez que la habia visto hace ya un mes, era una niña timida para el, con mucho miedo y ahora estan en la misma cama ella desnuda y el con un gran bulto en su entrepierna que necesita descargar.

jon beso el obulo de la oreja de sansa, sentia el aroma de sansa, a limon, eso era lo que a jon le gustaba, sentir el aroma de sansa, era tranquilizador para el, cuando tenia muchos problemas y necesitaba acostarse y sansa no se encontraba en la recamara, el se acostaba y cerraba los ojos, dejaba que el aroma de la cama, el aroma de sansa lo haga olvidar de todo lo que sucedia fuera de ese dormitorio.

-duerme mi pequeña-dijo jon acostandose al lado de sansa y abrasandola como si fuera que se despertaria y no estaria mas con el, como si alguien se la quisera arrebatar, el no la dejaria jamas.

habian pasado unos dias desde esa noche, noticas del norte llegaron para enloquecer a jon y a la reina, ramsay bolton, habia reunido un gran ejercito y se burlaba de que el principe jon targaryen dejaba que el hablara de su esposa como una golfa del norte que se habia comprometido con un baratheon y que no habia llegado virgen a la boda de jon.

una de las cartas que mas furia provoco a jon fue una que habia llegado de ramsay a jon solo para el.

 _ **targaryen quiero desmostrate que si tu me enfrentas a mi y pierdes, atacare a la capital matare a la reina deanerys lo veras**_

 _ **luego me violare a tu querida sansa hasta dejarla morir desangrada lo veras**_

 _ **si es verdad lo que dicen... que aun es una niña pura de cuerpo y alma, me enloquece mas, espero ser yo el primer hombre que habra sus piernas a la fuerza si es necesario lo veras**_

 _ **dejare a esa niña con niños en su vientre y seran bolton, me la llevare a winterfell, a ti te dejare vivo y veras como dia tras dia me follare a tu esposa, tal vez a ella le guste un verdadero hombre como yo lo veras**_

 _ **espero tus respuestas.**_

 _ **Ramsay Bolton, Señor De Winterfell y Rey En El Norte.**_

 _ **PD:mandales saludos de mi parte a ese pajarito de tu esposa, la deseo con mi vida, pronto la tendre para mi...**_

jon la habia leido en voz alta solo a dany, quien esta se enfurecia demasiado al escuchar al percerso hombre hablar de sansa y de como la mataria a ella una vez que gane la guerra contra ellos, pues era verdad tenia un gran ejercito, pues los lannister se habian unido a ellos.

-jon creo que es hora de que mis hijos vengan a poniente... se que prometimos que se quedarian en essos, pero los necesitamos-dijo dany al recordar a sus dragones, habian quedado en essos, pues eran pequeños aun, la ultima vez que los habia visto, pero habian pasado casi 5 meses, y ellos estaban sueltos y segun los maestres los dragones que viven libres crecen mas rapido.

-como vendran, los necesitamos, tal vez llegen mas rapido de lo que creemos pero el problema sera llamarlos-dijo jon muy pensativo y con muchas ganas de acabar con el bolton.

-una madre sabe como llamar a sus hijos, tu dejamelo a mi, ellos estaran aqui antes de que partas a la batalla, pero antes escribele ese bolton y avisale que yo eenviare a ti y mi ejercito a el norte que se prepare para una guerra si es lo que quiere y que recuerde el dia que ocurra la batalla, recuerde nuestro lema-dijo dany dejando a jon solo para que pueda escribir la carta para ramsay bolton, era hora de que los targaryen muevan las piesas del tablero.

jon tomo una pluma y un papel, se sento en la gran mesa del consejo, y muy pensativo comenzo a escribir.

 _ **Lord ramsay bolton, yo solo conozco a un guardian y verdadero rey en el norte cuyo nombre es stark, si cree que ganara esta batalla, esta equivocado**_

 _ **si crees que dejare que toques a sansa, estas eqivocado, te torturare hasta matarte si llegaras a lastimar a mi esposa, winterfell le pertenece a sansa y si tengo que luchar para recuperarselo para ella lo hare.**_

 _ **quiero que te prepares para la batalla, tu la iniciaste y concluira con tu muerte y la de tiwin lannister, espera mi llegada a el norte, y recuerda el dia que ocurra la batalla, el lema de la casa targaryen... SANGRE Y FUEGO.**_

 _ **Te arrepentiras de haber dicho lo que dijiste de mi esposa, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **EL PRINCIPE JON TARGATYEN Y LA REINA DEANERYS TARGARYEN LA PRIMERA CON SU NOMBRE.**_

luego de que termino de escribir, jon le entrego al maestre para que lo enviara a winterfell de inmediato, ramsay debia saber que el no se quedaria con las brasos cruzados mientras tomaria lo que por derecho le pertenecia a sansa.

sansa se encontraba en su recamara, aun recordaba como jon la habia hecho sentir, pues era algo que jamas habia vivido, pero despues de esa noche jon llegaba demasiado tarde y muy cansado, sansa se dormia esperandolo.

alguien habia llamado a la puerta, sansa desperto de su trance y se dirigio a abrir para encontrarse con el maestre quien tenia la carta que habia lleago de ramsay para jon y la reina.

-mi lady creia que era lo correcto, tome esto llego del norte... de winterfell-dijo el maestre quien le entrego muy despacio a sansa la carta.

-gracias-dijo sansa cuando el maestre asistio y dio media vuelta para dejar a sansa sola en la puerta de su recamara.

sansa luego se sento en su silla y comenzo a leer la carta lentamente, odiaba a ese bolton, estaba en su hogar y se creia ser el verdadero rey en el norte, tomo el hogar de su padre y madre, de robb, arya, bran y rickon.

al ver todo lo que decia sobre ella y lo que le haria si jon perdia la batalla, sintio mucho miedo, se sentia insegura, necesitaba hablar con jon para contarle lo que sentia, pero el no estaba alli, estos ultimos dias no estaba para ella, sansa desaba estar lejos de poniente con jon, en la ciudad libre de bravos, era el sueño de sansa.

habia llegado la noche cuando sansa habia cenado en su recamara, habia dicho a las damas que informaran que no se sentia muy bien, hecho que no le gusto mucho a dany, asi que se presento de inmediato en su cuarto.

sansa estaba sentada frente a dany quien tenia una mirada de precupacion.

-sansa me dijieron que no te sentias muy bien, me preocupe, que te sucede-dijo dany tomando a sansa de las manos y mirandola a los ojos.

-solo es que he leido la carta de ramsay, y necesitaba a jon para hablar, pero el esta ocupado todo los dias, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un momento a solas... para hablar obvio mi lady-dijo sansa agachando su rostro de verguenza.

-pues es entendible sansa, jon no deberia estar comportandose asi, deberia cumplir con su deber de hombre, pero desde que llego esa carta jon ha estado armado todo un ejercito, para marchar al norte... a la guerra-dijo dany acariciando el rostro de sansa quien de inmediato se exalto y comenzo a hablar mas rapido por el miedo de perder a jon.

-que... tiene que ir a la guerra, no quiero perderlo-dijo sansa muy precupada ante la afirmacion de dany.

-tranquila sansa, el recuperara el norte y regresara para estar contigo, esta noche hablen ambos tranquilos jon debera partir en dos dias a el norte, yo tambien lo hare, pero cuando este lista, y dejare a cagro del trono en mi ausencia a mi mano, ser jorha-dija dany levantandose y besando la frente de sansa en señal de despedida.

-esta bien mi reina, esta noche hablare con jon, quiero expresarle todos mis problemas-dijo sansa acompañando a dany hasta la puerta y clavando su mirada a los ojos y con una sonrisa dany hablo.

-y quien sabe, tal vez esta noche engenderen a mis sobrinos-dijo dany dando media vuelta y dejando a sansa impactada al recordar que si jon moriria ella nunca pudo consumar su matrimonio con el, con su verdadero amor, el que ella eligio para entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

sansa estaba muy nerviosa y enojada a la vez con jon, pues el no le habia dicho nada sobre partir a la guerra, contra ramsay bolton, algo que le provoco mucha tristeza de saberlo.

estaba caminando muy nerviosa en la recamara de ellos, miraba a la ventana para poder ver que el castillo ya estaba dormido y aun no regresaba jon, sansa se desesperaba con la larga espera, se sento en la punta de la cama y miraba la copa de vino que habia servido pero no se animaba a beber, muy rapido tomo la copa y la bebio en segundos, pensaba que tal vez la ayudaria a hablar mejor con jon.

pasaron una hora, dos y casi tres, cuando sansa se acosto en la cama, ya rendida y con mucho sueño y vino en la sangre, estaba enojada consigo misma y con jon, desaba poder llorar muy fuerte, pero solo sentia ese nudo en la garganta, no queria demostrar que la tonta sansa que vivia llorando habia vuelto.

se acosto para un lado de la cama y se tapo con las sabanas, ya rendida de la espera cuando jon entro muy despacio para no despertarla, sansa se sintio mas nerviosa al esuchar a jon caminar hacia ella, no queria que la viera llorando, pero jon se acerco a ella y esta de inmediato cerro los ojos disimulando y pareciando dormida, jon beso su frente.

-duerme cariño-dijo jon acaricaiando las mejillas cuando su rostro cambio al sentir las lagrimas que estaban en su rostro.

-sansa estabas llorando-dijo jon cuando se arrodillo en la cama para poder estar a la altura de sansa, esta apenas comenzo a abrir los ojos y lo miro fijamente a jon.

-te iras a la guerra y no me dijiste nada jon-dijo sansa cuando comenzo por fin a llorar, sintio que el nudo en la garganta se transformo en lagrimas.

jon de inmediato comenzo a besarla en sus labios repetidas beses, y la abrazo muy fuerte, se levanto y se saco el abrigo que llevaba y quedo solo con una camisa blanca, sansa apoyo sus manos en su pecho y su rostro en su cuello.

-amor, es que no queria deprimirte, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder hablar, pero nunca llegaba, no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo y eso incluye a el bolton, ire a la guerra si es necesario-dijo jon tomandola con sus manos en su rostro y obligandola a verlo a los ojos, sansa comenzaba a cercarse los ojos y lo miraba, sansa amaba los hermosos ojos que tenia jon, sus mejillas y su barba hacian de jon un hombre mas bello para ella.

-te amo sansa... quiero que lo sepas-dijo jon besando la mejilla de sansa cuando esta lo obligo a separase y dandole la espalda, estaba casi desvestida, tenia un camison que dejaba ver su espalda desnuda.

-y si mueres jon... me dejaras sola como lo hicieron mi familia, no quiero perderte... tu no-dijo sansa muy enojada y sitiendo que jon se acerco mas a la espalda de ella y con sus grandes manos comenzo a acariciala, sansa se estremecia al sentir la fricion de su mano con su piel.

-no morire sansa... regresare te lo prometo... solo que no podria irme sabiendo que tu me diste la espalda la ultima noche que estaremos juntos hasta que regrese, luchare batallas sabiendo que mi unico pilar en esta vida me odia, que no me ve a la cara, sansa por favor...-dijo jon cuando fue interrumpido por sansa quien se dio media vuelta rapido y lo beso apasionadamente a jon quien con sus brasos abiertos por la sopresa comenzo a cerrarlos en torno a la cintura de sansa y la atrajo mas cerca a el y respondiendo al beso de sansa con suaves caricias en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

sansa se alejo muy poco del rostro de jon solo para apreciar como jon estaba rojo por la verguenza y a la vez muy exitado.

-no puedo estar enojada contigo, tu eres mi debilidad jon, solo regresa a mi quieres-dijo sansa abrasandolo y por primera vez ella comenzo a besarlo en el cuello, sansa amaba sentir el aroma de jon, sea de traspiracion, de sus perfumes, o el solo aroma de hombre, pero era algo que la tranquilizaba en sus peores momentos.

jon comenzaba a gemir de al sentir la leguna de sansa recorrer todo su cuello, el comenzo acariciando su cabello y luego con mucho tartamudeo hablo.

-sansa estas segura de esto-dijo jon con poca respiracion cuando vio que sansa se alejo y lo tomo de su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

-jon yo te eligo a ti... me entrego en cuerpo y alma, eres la unica persona a quien me entrgare por toda mi vida, quiero que seas tu mi primer hombre y el unico, quiero que me hagas sentir unica, quiero que me conviertas en una mujer-dijo sansa cuando jon le dio una sonrisa y agacho su rostro de verguenza cuando sansa sin entender con sus manos en la barbilla de jon lo obligo a verla de nuevo.

-que sucede jon, no quieres-pregunto sansa con un rostro de precupacion.

-no no... solo es que... tu debes pensar que yo he estado con otras mujeres... pero es que nunca... yo no-decia jon muy nerviosa e intentando evadir la mirada de sansa quien esta con una sonrisa le dio un beso.

-no tienes que tener verguenza jon, ahora entiendo el porque llegas tarde, temes que no sepas como tratarme jon... crees que me haras sentir mal, me haces sentir tan feliz jon... sere la primera mujer a la que le hagas el amor, eso me hace unica para ti-dijo sansa cuando jon alzo la vista y con una sonrisa comenzo a besarla tan apasionadamente, sus lenguas se unieron y pronto comenzaron a desnudarse.

jon se levanto de la cama y comenzo a desprender su camisa, mientras sansa se desprendia su corpiño, mordia sus labios al ver a jon que solo quedaba con su calzonsillo, sansa estaba desnuda por completo para jon, este se acerco a ella y comenzo a besar todo su cuerpo.

jon la miro de nuevo y comenzo a agacharse hasta su entrepierna, sansa se inmediato entendio que volveria a comerse su coño, pues recordo que asi lo llamaban sus damas, las habia escuchado unos dias antes que hablaban entre ellas y decian que no muchos hombres sabian hacerlo muy bien, pero para ella jon era lo mejor que habia sentido.

jon beso sus labios vaginales, con una mano jugaba con su clitoris, mientras que con la otra estaba acariciando sus pechos, sansa cerraba los ojos ante la sensacion de placer, la lengua de jon entraba y salia de sansa, en un momento sansa no resistio y con sus pequeñas manos empujo el rostro de jon mas adentro de ella, su nariz estaba en contacto con su clitoris y hacia que sansa gimiera y gritara.

-jo...jon por favor... sigue-decia sansa entre gemidos.

pronto sansa sintio que estaba apunto de tener otro de esos momentos que sentia que su cuerpo se acalabraba, que sus musculos se endurecian y que su cuerpo le fallaba, pero jon se detubo y se levanto, con las sabanas se limpido su boca humeda por los jugos de sansa, jon se levanto de la cama y dejo que sansa viera como por primera vez se desnudaba ante ella, se habian casado hace tiempo pero jamas lo habia visto por completo desnudo.

jon comenzo a bajar su calzonsillo y dejo ver a sansa su miembro, ella jamas habia visto uno, no podia decir si era grande o chico, pero se preguntaba como demonios entraria eso en ella, era muy gureso, estaba marcado por muchas venas, jon no tenia nada de bellos en su ingle, algo que sansa le gustaba mucho mas, se mordio su labio al ver que jon se acercaba a ella como un tigre a su presa.

cuando jon estaba cara a cara con ella, sentia la respiracion entrecortada de jon por los nervios, muy seguido miraba hacia abajo en direccion de su pene, sansa estaba muy nerviosa, tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, temia que doliera mucho, habia preguntado a sus damas el dia de su boda si era muy doloroso, pero ellas habian dicho que dependia de como fuera el hombre, si era un animal que solo la usaria para acabar dentro de ella y sin ningun tipo de preparacion antes si, pero si era un hombre muy bueno, la trataria con delicadeza a cada momento.

jon miro que sansa estaba muy asustada, el coloco una mano en su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, luego la volvio a mirar.

-jon puedo-dijo sansa mirando al pene de jon, queria sentir como era, tenia la necesidad de saber como se sentia, jon asistio con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando la pequeña mano de sansa fue directo hacia abajo y con sumo cuidado sansa sintio que habia llegado al miembro de jon, este dio un gemido al sentir el tacto.

sansa sintio que era muy grueso, su piel era muy suave, ella comenzo a bajar y subir en su mismo eje, haciendo que jon diera unas gemidos de exitacion, luego alejo su mano y la coloco en el pecho de jon, esta comenzo a temblar, al fin el momento habia llegado, el momento de convertirse en una mujer.

jon vio que sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el miedo y los nervios de ella, pues a fin de cuentas era solo una niña y era muy obvio que se sintiera de tal manera, jon se pregunto en ese momento que diria el padre de sansa, ned stark, que un hombre como jon, mucho mas mayor que ella, se follaria a su niña como si fuera una mujer mayor y que la lastimaria mucho, jon se sintio una gran mierda, pero al ver el hermoso rostro de la niña no pudo desistir.

-traquila sansa tu me dices si me detengo cuando sientas mucho dolor esta bien-dijo jon con su mano en la mejilla de sansa, esta solo pudo asistir no le salian las palabras.

jon miro hacia abajo y con una mano acomodo su pene ya bien erecto en la pequeña entrada de la niña, la cabeza del pene toco los labios vaginales, haciendo que sansa sintiera que el miembro de jon estaba ardiendo, dio un gemido al sentirlo en su entrada humeda, luego jon volvio al rostro de sansa y antes de empujar la beso fue un beso lagro y durante el beso comenzo a empujar, sintio que sansa quier gritar, ella sentia que se partia en dos, sintio que las paredes de su interior se abrian paso para unirse a jon y se uno solo, jon aun no habia entrado por completo cuando termino el beso con ella.

sansa estaba muy colorada, pues parecia que le dolia demasiado, jon vio que aun le faltaba mas de la mitad para entrar por completo en ella, el volvio a mirarla.

-quieres que me detenga sansa, solo dimelo-pregunto jon mirando que sansa nego con su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

jon comenzo a empujar de nuevo hasta sentir que su pene habia chocado con algo dentro de ella que no se animaba a seguir, era el himen de la niña, debia empujar mas fuerte, pero no se animaba, jon coloco sus manos arriba de la cabeza de sansa, en su cabella, y miro hacia la pared de la cama y con un fuerte empuje entro por completo en sansa, esta grito de dolor, pero por fin habia acabado.

jon sintio que algo recoria su pene, tenia la necesidad de salir de ella, muy despacio, cuando el volvio a ver el rostro de sansa, esta estaba con unas lagrimas, pues le habia dolido demasiado, jon la beso de nuevo.

-lo siento sansa fui una bestia, no debia, no estabas lista-dijo jon cuando sintio el dedo de sansa en sus labios.

-no pidas perdon tonto, fue lo mas hermoso que senti en mi vida jon, solo sigue-dijo sansa cuando este con una sonrisa saco su pene de sansa, se asuto al ver que todo su pene estaba cubierto de mucha sangre.

-que he hecho sansa-dijo jon asustado, cuando esta lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a verla de nuevo.

-jon es normal, no me lastimaste, es solo que me has hecho tuya-dijo sansa besando el cuello de jon, este no pudo resistir mas y acomodo su pene de nuevo y esta vez entro un poco mas rapido en sansa, coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo de sansa, llegando hasta su trasero y la levanto para estar mas a la altura de el y comenzo con sus enbestidas muy lentamente, sansa no sabia que hacer, solo estaba tan exitada al sentir como jon se movia dentro de ella, pronto comenzo a seguirle el ritmo a jon, el comenzo a embestir mas rapido y mas profundo, sansa a veces sentia un dolor que luego se convertia en un gran placer, ambos comenzaron a traspirar.

jon levanto el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y el se sento en la cama, coloco a sansa sonbre su ingle sin dejar que su pene saliera dentro de ella, y sansa sintio que se partia en dos, pero muy lentamente comenzo a moverse sobre jon, ella subia y bajaba, haciendo que jon diera unos gritos, luego el empezo a sucionar los pechos de sansa, jugaba con sus pezones.

sansa miro hacia abajo y se sorprendio al ver que la ingle de jon estaba manchada con un poco de su sangre, se sentia extraña pues eso provenia dentro de ella, pero no podia distraerse se sentia tan bien lo que jon le estaba haciendo, pronto volvio a sentir que sus musculos comenzaron a endurecerse, y que su cuerpo le fallaba estaba por venirse.

jon sintio que pronto acabaria, pues hace mucho tiempo que no se habia autoayudado en terminos de eyaculacion, pues hace mucho tiempo que no se habia masturbado, jon bajo a sansa de nuevo en la cama y se coloco el ahora abajo y dejando a sansa arriba, esta tiro su cuello hacia atras al sentir que jon estaba completamente dentro de ella jon se levanto y besando su lagro cuello y su gargante jon dio una fuerte y ulitma embestida, sansa sintio que algo caliente la estaba llenado todo su interior, era demasiado, sansa no sentia sus piernas, jon habia liberado demasiado de su semen dentro de la niña, sansa se arrojo al pecho se jon, ella estaba toda sudada, mientras que jon estaba igual que ella.

jon comenzo a acaricar su cabello, mientras que sansa con sus ojos cerrados por el cansacio, dio una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-fue tan hermoso jon, me hiciste sentir tan bien-dijo sansa sintiendo que jon beso su cabeza, sansa tenia la necesidad de moverse para que jon sacara su pene dentro de ella, aun estaba bastante erecto,pero sansa se movio hacia un costado, se sorpendio al ver el pene de jon todo cubierto de sangre y semen, jon beso la frente de sansa y se levanto se dirigio a una fuente de agua, dandole la espalda a sansa y dejando que esta vierna su trasero.

jon se lavo toda su inlge y se seco son una pequeña toalla luego le alcanzo la fuente de agua a sansa a los pies de la cama, para que se lavara antesd e acostarse con el de nuevo, pues ella se sentia muy trasiparada, sansa se movio lentamente de la cama, al sentars sintio un pequeño dolor en su cintura efecto de el sexo, al comenzar a lavar su entrepierna, vio que su parte intima estaba muy enrojecida y que en los labios vaginales habia ratros de la semilla de jon, con sus pequeñas manos comenzo a laverse, sintio que su vagina aun estaba sensible pues al ser la pirmera vez el dolor la habia dejado sensible, luego se seco muy despacio, se levanto para buscar su camison blanco, pero se asusto al sentir que jon la alzaba se sus piernas y la llevaba a la cama de nuevo desnuda.

-que haces jon bajame ahora-decia sansa entre risas, mirando como su esposo jugaba con ella, pues ella era liviana y pequeña para el, luego de dejarla en la cama, jon se acosto a su lado desnudo como ella.

-solo quiero dormir contigo asi como estamos ahora, sabes una cosa sansa-dijo jon con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo en la cama y mirando a sansa a los ojos quien estaba acostada con una almohada.

-que cosa-dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-eres el amor de mi vida sansa... te amo demasiado-dijo jon cuando sansa no resitio y se lanzo a sus labios para besarlo muy fuerte y rapido.

-y tu eres mi unico amor jon-dijo sansa cuando jon la dio vuelta hacia un costado, para que el pudiera abrasarla acostado a su lado, ella sintio que el rostro de jon se apoyo en sus mejillas y sintio la respiracion de jon, las manos de el estaban una en su cintura y la otra cubrian sus pechos, pronto los dos se habian dormido muy rapido, exautos por la hermosa noche que habian vivido.


	8. Chapter 8

**notas: disculpen la tardanza, pero es que con el fin de año, estuve muy ocupado, me tuve que ir de viaje, les prometo que volvere a subir mas capitulos, aproximadamente uno cada dos dias, lo siento mucho.**

 **CAPITULO 7:**

sansa habia despertado muy tranquila, una pequeña luz entraba por la ventana, habia amanecido en la capital, era ya pasada la mañana cuando sansa abrio sus ojos, estaba acostada de un lado, pues jon la abrazo toda la noche haciendo imposible cambiar de posicion.

sansa se dio media vuelta muy lento, pero se asusto al no ver a jon a su lado, solo estaba ella en la cama, se sento de inmediato, pero un dolor surgio se su interior tal vez como conescuencia de la noche que habia tenido con jon, pero no le dio demasiada importacia, sansa comenzo a mirar a todas direcciones, pero en la almohada habia una carta con su nombre, sansa la miro y la tomo con sus manos temblorosas.

 _ **SANSA MI AMOR:**_

 _ **Anoche fue algo que jamas me olvidare, las sabanas, la luna, nuestra cama fueron testigos de nuestro amor, tu me entregaste algo tan grande como tu pureza y tu alma, me siento culpable de haber dejado que hoy y ahora que estas leyendo esta carta, te hayas levantado sin mi presencia a tu lado, pero tuve que partir al norte.**_

 _ **dejarte alli sola en nuestra cama fue la peor desicion que tuve que tomar, preferira estar contigo lejos de todo esto, donde solo importara vivir nuestro amor, pero quiero que tu recuperes lo que por derecho te pertenece... tu hogar, prometeme que te cuidaras y que no estaras triste por mi partida, tardare un tiempo en regresar, creeme cuando digo que todo ese tiempo sera una eternidad para mi, pero me consuela saber que tu me esperaras, enviare cartas muy seguido para ti sansa, solo para ti.**_

 _ **Adios mi alma gemela, mi esposa, mi amor, regresare te lo prometo.**_

 _ **con mucho amor Jon.**_

sansa termino de leer la carta y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en la hoja, ella se sentia destruida, su corazon estaba partido, despues de todo lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, jon ya no estaba.

sansa abrazo sus piernas y coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, estaba sola de nuevo, y nadie la protegia, jon ya no estaba a su lado.

en ese momento entro una de sus damas con el desayuno y al ver que sansa estaba llorando de inmediato dejo la bandeja de plata en la mesa y se dirigio a la cama y comenzo a calmar a sansa.

-mi lady, tranquila, el regresara, solo es cuestion de tiempo, ademas el enviara cartas, estara comunicada con usted constantemente-dijo la dama cuando sansa comenza a calmar su llanto y la miro a los ojos.

-y si muere en batalla-dijo sansa con un gran dolor en su pecho al decir esas palabras.

-jamas sucedera algo asi, el principe jon sabe luchar, es un gran espadachin, nadie puede matarle, ni ramsay bolton, se lo aseguro mi lady-dijo la dama cuando sansa la abrazo muy fuerte y ella comenzo a acaricar el largo cabello rojo de la niña.

-todo estara bien, tranquila-dijo la dama cuando sitio que sansa se habia calmado un poco.

habian pasado tres dias desde que jon habia partido con mas de 20 mil hombres hacia winterfell, primero debeia cruzar las torres de los frey, jon sabia que walder era el asesino de la madre y el hermano de sansa, odiaba saber que su amor habia sufrido sola la perdida de su familia y no podia hacer nada, solo ver como todo se derrumbaba delante de ella.

jon debia hacerle pagar a walder frey todo lo que le hizo a los stark y a sansa, el desaba estar de nuevo en desembarco, junto con ella, despues de lo que habia sucedido la noche que partio, no podia sacar de su mente los pensamientos de sansa, muy a menudo en la marcha los soldados lo miraban que jon estaba muy distrido.

-mi lord esta bien-dijo su escudero podrick pyne, quien estaba a caballo a su lado.

-si pod, lo estoy, cuanto falta para llegar a la posada, para poder descansar, solo necesito poder dormir y estare mejor-dijo jon con una pequeña sonrisa a pod.

-en unas pocas horas llegaremos a una de las posadas de bealish, alli podra descansar-dijo pod viendo que jon asistio con la cabeza y siguio su camino.

la posada habia recibido a muchos de los soldados de jon, pero a este se le habia otorgado un dormitorio privado, como debia ser, jon solo habia bajado a cenar, pues la noche estaba estrellada y queria tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de cenar y luego dormir, seria la primera noche que dormia solo desde que se habia casado con sansa.

al entrar a la posada, los soldados cantaban, bebian, contaban historias, y algunas prostitutas caian en manos de los soldados y eran llevadas a los diferentes cuartos para dar su servicio.

jon se sento solo y alejado de todo aquel alboroto, comio un poco y bebio vino, desaba poder dormir mucho y estar mejor para el dia siguiente, luego de que el mesero se alla llevado los platos de jon, volvio para ver si necesitaba algo mas pero luego solo se reitro.

-mi principe necesita algun servicio de mi-dijo una de las prostitutas que se habia aparecido de repente frente a jon, este estaba mirando por la ventana como la noche era iluminada por la luz de la luna, jon al ver a la mujer con poca ropa, aclaro su garganta por verguenza y volvio a verla de nuevo.

esta mujer se acerco a jon y se sento en su falda, jon comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, sentia que la mujer se movia demasiado para provocar a jon mas exitacion.

-por favor detengase-dijo jon intentando alejar a la mujer, quien esta comenzo a motrar sus pechos a jon quien este desviaba su mirada hacia otra direccion.

-mi principe mireme a mis ojos, usted puede tocar lo que dese, si quiere follarme sera gratis, usted es demasiado hermoso, no como los demas hombres de esta posada, solo que nadie debe enterarse, quisiera comocer al principe targaryen desnudo completamente-dijo la mujer tomando a jon de la cara con sus manos obligandolo a verla a los ojos y a sus grandes pechos.

jon no podia reaccionar, la mujer comenzo a acercar el rostro de jon a su cara para que esta comenzara a besarle todo su cuello, pero cuando jon vio los ojos de la mujer, en ese momento solo pudo ver el hermoso rostro de sansa, su gran sonrisa, su largo cabello, se sintio un maldito al estar haciendo algo asi a sansa.

la mujer estaba a punto de comenzar cuando jon se levanto de inmedianto dejando a la mujer lejos de el, esta se sorprendio demasiado era la primera vez que le hacian algo asi.

-que sucede amor-dijo la prostituta acercandose de nuevo a jon, pero este la detuvo con su mano.

-no puedo, no debo hacerle esto a mi esposa-dijo jon dando media vuelta cuando de inmediato subio las escaleras sin mirar atras, se dirigio a su recamara, se sentia la peor persona en el mundo por lo que habia hecho.

al entrar a su recamara, se sento frente a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera, habian pasado horas desde que habia salido muy rapido del comedor de la posada, cuando alguien golpeo su puerta, jon muy lentamente se acerco a abrir la puerta.

se sorprendio al ver a la misma prostituta delante de el, solo que ahora estaba mas vestida, y tenia el aspecto de cansada.

-tu esposa debe ser muy hermosa para despreciarme asi como lo hiciste-dijo al mujer dandole una sonrisa, cuando volvio a hablar.

-puedo pasar, te prometo que solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo la mujer cuando jon se movio hacia un costado dejando espacio para que la mujer entrara a su cuarto.

la mujer luego de ver que jon estaba impasiente por su presencia comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

-mi nombre es Rose, me he enterado que te has casado con sansa stark-dijo la mujer cuando jon asitio con la cabeza.

-bueno pues yo he trabajado en winterfell un largo tiempo, pero luego de la llegada de los greyjoy parti de alli, conoci a la niña hace tiempo-dijo la mujer cuando jon se sento muy despacio, ahora la conversacion se habia puesto interesante para el.

-conoci a su familia, los stark, a su hermano robb y a theon greyjoy en especial, pero a sansa la veia muy a menudo, era la niña mas bonita que habia visto, en aquel entonces era muy pequeña, la belleza misma, sus padres eran grandes personas, winterfell era una hermosa ciudad en sus dominios, cuando supe sobre la muerte de lord stark y de que sansa habia quedado pricionera junto con su hermana, crei que no sobreviviria mucho tiempo, pero aun asi lo hizo, y luego de toda la conquista de tu tia, su vida cambio demasiado no es asi-termino la mujer cuando jon la miro y comenzaba a pensar como habia sido sansa de pequeña, habria desado conocerla mucho tiempo antes, pero las cosas habian sucedido de diferente formas, pero el estaba enamorado de ella de igual manera.

-asi es, es muy importante para mi, no pude contigo, pues la vi en tus ojos, supe que no podria hacerle algo asi a ella-dijo jon cuando la mujer se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente.

-lo entiendo, no muchos hombres respetan a sus esposas igual que tu, me alegra saber que la hija de lord stark este casado contigo, bueno pues no te quitare mas tiempo, me ire-dijo la mujer dirigiendose a la salida de la recamara cuando jon le abrio la puerta y la despidio.

jon se habia sentado en el escritorio, despues de lo que habia sucedido, tuvo la sensacion de que sansa necesitaba alguna noticia de el, esa sensacion que habia tenido aquella vez cuando meñique intento secuestrarla, asi que tomo una hoja y una pluma y comenzo a escribir.

 _ **Para sansa:**_

 _ **solo han pasado algunos dias desde que me aleje de ti, he llegado a una posada, por fin podre dormir, sera la primera vez que lo hare sin ti a mi lado, se sentira extraño, quiero que sepas que estoy bien.**_

 _ **solo quiero que todo esto acabe, quiero estar a tu lado muy pronto, ademas de que necesito tus caricias, necesito sentirte a mi lado, es seguir adelante sabiendo que con cada paso que hago me alejo mas de ti,**_

 _ **quiero que sepas, que cuando mas me necesites, mires la luna y las estrellas, porque cada una de ellas estara mi amor por ti, estare yo alli, siempre a tu lado, la luna te seguira a donde quiera que vallas, porque mi corazon esta en ella y es tuyo.**_

 _ **pronto estare en casa.**_

 _ **con mucho amor jon.**_

luego de terminar de escribir, jon miro de nuevo por la ventana, dejo la carta en la mesa, seria enviada mañana a primera hora, jon se acosto en la cama, se sentia tan solo, era muy diferente ahora.

como podria seguir sabiendo que dormiria muchas noches solo, como podria sabiendo que sansa estaria pasando lo mismo en desembarco, pronto el sueño lo vencio y gano, jon se durmio.

casi un mes de la partida de jon, sansa se encontraba luchando dia a dia para seguir adelante, sin ninguna noticia de jon, dany intentaba calmar a sansa, pues muchos dias se levantaba con un humor diferente, cambiaba demasiado sus humores, ademas de que a veces solo queria estar en su recamara y que le llevaran comida alli.

varias cartas habian llegado de ramsay bolton solo para sansa, pero dany las leia antes, por miedo de que en alguna dijiera que jon habia sido tomado prisionero o peor aun que estaba muerto.

una de las que a sansa no le gusto demasiado fue una que llego ese dia, dany esta vez no la habia leido, pues estaba muy ocupada con su reinado, pero sansa se encargo de robarla de la recamara de dany.

al estar en su cuarto, sansa la trabo y comenzo a abrirla para leerla, sus manos le temblaban mucho, cuando al fin la tenia en su mano, tomo una profunda respiracion y comenzo a leer.

 _ **mi querida sansa**_

 _ **no sabes cuanto me molesta saber que no pude ser yo quien te haya convertido en una mujer, de solo pensar que ese targaryen te ha tocado es algo que me enloquese, no sabes la necesidad de tenerlo frente a frente, que encargare en persona de hacerlo pagar por todo.**_

 _ **pero me duele mucho que no respondas ninguna de mis cartas, solo quiero decirte que la capital no es segura, alli hay muchos que no quieren a deanerys en el trono y menos aun a su familia.**_

 _ **se que el maldito de tu esposo marcha hacia aqui con un gran ejercito, bastante poderoso, sabes que a veces tienes que ganar una batalla desde adentro y no en un campo de batalla.**_

 _ **ramsay bolton.**_

luego de leer sansa se sentia precupada de estar alli sola sin jon quien la protegiera, si era verdad lo que ramsay habia dicho, ella estaba en peligro, en ese momento su dama llamo a la puerta cuando sansa se levanto muy rapido sintio un pequeño mareo que comenzo a crecer mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta, al abrirla sus piernas les fallaron y su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo, la dama de inmediato recciono y coloco la cabeza de sansa en alto, comenzo a llamar al maestre.

-mi lady esta bien, mi lady hableme-escucho sansa antes de que todo se vuelva osucro.

sansa abrio los ojos, estaba en su cama, al parecer era de noche, sansa comenzo a ver en todas direcciones, se encontro con el maestre que estba parado frente a ella, y su izquiera en una silla dany con la carta de ramsay en su mano.

-porque no dejaste que la leyera sansa-dijo dany con un rostro de precupacion.

-es que solo queria saber si decia algo sobre jon... han pasado un mes desde que no recibimos noticas de el, temo que le haya pasado algo...-dijo sansa cuando dany la interrumpio.

-nada le sucedera a el, pero a ti si, si es verdad lo que dice esta carta, tu estas en peligro sansa, debemos protegerte, ramsay sabe que eres demasiado importante para jon, si llegara a sucederte algo malo, el regresaria de inmediato y dejaria la batalla perdida-dijo dany acercandose a ella con mucho cuidado.

-esta bien prometo contarte todo lo que hare ahora y como estoy de salud, lo prometo-dijo sansa agachando su rostro por verguenza, la niña sentia que habia cometido un gran error al leer la carta de ramsay.

-es lo que quiero mas que nunca, el maestre debe decirte algo ahora sansa-dijo dany tomando a sansa de la pequeña mano, el rostro de esta cambio muy rapido, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-lady sansa, estas ultimas semanas usted a estado experimentando ciertas caracteriticas, sintomas comunes de un...-dijo el maestre tomandose su tiempo para terminar.

-sintomas de que maestre... estoy enferma verdad-dijo sansa con mucha precupacion.

-no para nada mi lady, usted solo esta experimentando sintomas de un embarazo... usted esta embarazada mi lady-termino el maestre cuando los ojos de sansa se llenaron de lagrimas, el pecho de sansa se sintio tan apretado, su corazon comenzaba a latir demasiado, no podia decir ninguna palabra, sus palabaras que perdian en su boca.

-yo... estoy embarazada-pregunto de nuevo sansa cuando el maestre con una sonrisa asistio.

-embarazada de jon-dijo sansa cubierno su boca con sus manos, no lo podia creer, ella seria madre, todo un sueño, jon seria padre de su hijo, no podia reaccionar.

de repente un aprendiz de maestre aparecio un una carta en la mano, el maestre lo recibio y cuando vio de quien era se acerco a sansa quien aun estaba en la cama y con sus pequeños ojos llenos de lagrimas, la miro y hablo.

-mi lady creo que es para usted... el principe jon trajo noticias para la reina y una carta en especial para usted-dijo el maetre entregando a dany una de las cartas y la ultima a sansa quien comenzo a ver el sello, sansa se sentia tan feliz de saber que jon aun estaba sano y salvo, que el padre de su hijo o hija vivia aun.

habian pasado semanas desde que sansa recibio la noticia de que seria madre por primera vez, pero aun el maestre dudaba si en verdad estaba embarazada, pero no podian negar que sansa tenia sintomas de una mujer en cinta.

dany habia dicho a sansa que por el momento debia ocultar el secreto del embarazo, pues es un arma en contra de el reino y en especial de jon, si ramsay supiera la verdad, moveria cielo y tierra para prococar algun tipo de daño a ella o a jon, pues dany sabia que si jon sabria la verdad no dudaria en regresar a la capital para estar al lado de sansa.

sansa estaba en el cuarto que compartia con jon, mucho tiempo paso desde que sansa habia visto a jon, ella no podia dejar de pensar en el, las cartas que le enviaban hablaban que estaba a punto de tomar las gemelas de los frey y que seguria camino hacia winterfell.

escribia con tanto amor para ella que hacian sentir a sansa que no podia resistir mas y querer decirle que dentro de su vientre su hija estaba crecciendo, que serian padres, que el tendria un hijo.

de repente la dama de sansa ingreso a su recamara, con la cena, pero esta vez era demasiado para sansa, cuando esta dejo la bandeja en la mesa para que sansa pueda comer, vio que la niña estaba llorando.

-mi lady usted esta bien-dijo la dama acercandose mas a sansa, pronto se encontro frente a la niña quien comenzo a cecar las lagrimas con el puño de su mano.

-todo esta bien, solo es que... extraño a jon-dijo sansa mirando a la dama y dandole una sonrisa forzada para que la dama supiera que estaba bien.

-el pronto estara con usted mi lady, pero hay algo mas que suceda-pregunto la dama viendo que sansa asitio con la cabeza y agachando su rostro.

-pues es que... quiero que este conmigo porque... yo... yo-decia sansa tartamudeando por el miedo de decir la verdad, pero confiaba demasiado en la dama, pues shaese habia ido hace mucho tiempo y esta dama la remplazo muy bien, desde que jon patio estuvo junto con sansa en sus peores momentos.

-usted que mi lady-dijo la dama cuando sansa la volvio a mirar y con una mirada fija en sus ojos hablo.

-estoy esperando un hijo del principe, estoy embarazada-finalizo sansa mirando que la dama no podia creer, pues sabia que sansa y jon no habian consumado su matrimonio hace mucho tiempo, pero supo cuando sansa se entrego a el compleamente, cuando le toco limpiar la cama el dia que jon partio, vio que en las sabanas habia sangre, supo en ese momento que la niña habia dejado de serlo y se convirtio en una mujer en la ultima noche de jon en la capital.

-usted... me esta diciendo que va... a ser madre-termino la dama al ver a sansa que con su cabeza asitio a la pregunto de ella.

-asi es, me he enterado hace unas semanas, pero nadie debe saberlo, lo entiendes verdad..., yo confio en ti-dijo sansa cuando la dama se acerco a sansa para hablar.

-asi es mi lady, pero no podra detener mucho tiempo esta mentira, cuando la gente del castillo vea que su vientre esta creciendo se daran cuenta, ademas las mujeres embarazadas tienden a que su cuerpo crezca, ya sea sus pechos y bueno... su trasero-finalizo la dama dando una pequeña risa cuando sansa comenzo a verse en el espejo, ver sus pechos y sus caderas.

-tu crees que me volvere gorda y fea para jon-dijo sansa muy precupada.

-no para nada mi lady, yo creo que el principe estara mas enamorado cuando la vea con su panza gigantesca, ademas de que tambien las mujeres embarazadas tienen mucho mas apetito sexual-dijo la dama cuando vio que el rostro de sansa se enrojecio de la verguenza.

-espero que regrese pronto entonces-dijo sansa cuando ambas comenzaron a reirse, sansa no se habia reido de esa manera hace mucho tiempo, recordo viejos tiempos, desaba tener a jon a su lado de nuevo.

-tal vez mi lady deberia escribirle a jon, el debe saber la verdad, usted debe decirle y obligarlo a que no regrese por usted, que usted estara bien, pero que debe terminar esta guerra para estar juntos-dijo la dama cuando sansa entro en razon, no podia resistirse a la idea de ver el rostro de jon al saber la verdad.

-tal vez tengas razon-dijo sansa cuando dudo unos segundo pero luego volteo su mirada al escritorio donde estaba el papel y la pluma, camino rapido y se sento, miro hacia el espejo donde recordo la imagen de ella acariciando su vientre, se imagino a jon detras de ella colocando sus manos juntas en su panza y acariciar a su propio hijo, pronto se encontro escribiendo a jon diciendole toda la verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

el dia estaba comenzado, los primeros rayos de sol aparecian en el cielo, uno sin nubes, solo el el celeste que hacia recordar a jon los hermosos ojos de sansa, estaba sentado en la recamara de el castillo de los frey.

hacia dos dias que habian tomado las gemelas, los frey habian sido acabados, pero solo quedo vivo walder frey, el viejo seria llevado a la capital.

jon desaba estar de nuevo en su hogar, con sansa y con su tranquilidad, aun no habia recibido ninguna carta de parte de sansa, si de dany quien mostraba total interes en su cruzada, pero no decia nada del estado de su esposa.

un golpe en la puerta hizo que jon despertara de ese trance que estaba experimentado, jon se levanto de la silla que estaba frente a la ventana, y se dirigio a la puerta, al abrirla se encontro con pod, quien en su mano tenia una carta.

-mi lord, es para usted, llego en la noche-dijo pod alcanzando la carta a jon quien aun no la habia tomado, solo lo miraba sin entender.

-es de parte de lady sansa, mi lord-cuando dijo esto pod, jon de inmediato la tomo y con media vuelta se dirgio a la ventana, comenzo a abrir la carta, llevaba el aroma de sansa, su perfume preferido, al olerlo recordo el largo cuello de la niña, con su hermoso cabello besado por el fuego.

jon comenzo a ver que la carta era un poco distinta a la que habia recibido de parte de sansa, pero aun asi comenzo a leer.

 _ **Jon, me cuesta aun creer que las vueltas de mi vida que han sucedido, antes de tu llegada, era una niña estupida, maltratada por muchas personas, usada por aquellos que necesitaron algo de mi, manipulada por personas que nunca volvere a ver, gracias a ti.**_

 _ **cuando por primera vez te vi desender de el trono de hierro, aquel dia que me presente ante deanerys, jamas habia sentido algo asi por un hombre, supe que eras lo mas hermoso que habia visto, pero muy en el fondo sabia que jamas podria amarte, pues tu eras el principe targaryen, futuro rey, y yo solo una hija de un traidor, cuya familia se encuentra destruida, cuya casa esta en manos de asesinos, cuya unica heredera estaba destruida por dentro y por fuera.**_

 _ **cuando comenzaste a hablarme, yo no podia verte a la cara, habia sufrido demasiado a manos de hombres, aun me costaba hablar con alguien, pero tu me ayudaste a salir adelante, no te negare que fui la mujer mas feliz en todo poniente, cuando aquella noche me propusiste matrimonio, jamas pense que mis sueños se cumplirian, que por fin me casaria con alguien que amo.**_

 _ **en nuestra noche de bodas, estaba muy asustada, sabia que debia hacer lo que toda una mujer debe hacer con su esposo, pero temia y mucho, pero cuando tu me tomaste de la mano, cuando me protegiste de aquellos que me estaban tocando, supe que seria la mujer mas feliz en el mundo, cuando estuve contigo aquella noche y me dijiste que me esperarias, pense que hombre haria tal cosa a su mujer, pense que si fueras joffrey, me habria forzado, me habria violado, pero tu no, tu me amaste aquella noche, y no de la forma que todos creen, sino me demostraste que eran un hombre de buen corazon.**_

 _ **la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos, te elegi a ti, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, tu me tomaste, me hiciste el amor, yo me senti tan bien, me protegiste,me cuidaste a cada segundo, no sabes lo feliz que me sentia al saber que tu fuiste la persona que me convirtio en una mujer y no joffrey, ni ramsay, ni loras, tu y solo tu, cuando desperte al dia siguiente y tu ya no estabas a mi lado, fue como estar de nuevo en manos de cersei y joffrey, fue como volver a ver a mi padre ser decapitado, como volver a saber que mi madre y mi hermano fueron asesinados.**_

 _ **todos estos dias me sentia asi, tu estabas lejos de mi, yo estaba sola de nuevo, pero todo ha cambiado ahora jon, porque ya no estoy sola...**_

 _ **soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo al saber que la primera vez que me entregue a ti, surgio el fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro amor ahora sera no solo en nuestros corazones, sino tambien correra por los pasillos de el castillo, caminara y vera el atardecer contigo bajo los arboles del jardin, cantara contigo y cabalragaran, aprendera a manejar una espada, o a tejer como yo, dormira en nuestras camas, sera nuestra alegria, nuestra felicidad, nuestro amor.**_

 _ **jon estoy embarazada,pero esto no significa que ahora debes abandonar esta guerra, no es asi, yo quiero que vuelvas, pero no ahora, es tu deber acabar con todos los enemigos del reino, y luego estaras conmigo y nuestro hijo o hija, yo estoy muy bien, el maestre dice que pronto mi vientre comenzara a crecer.**_

 _ **quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazon jon, eres todo lo que tengo, vuelve a mi, vuelve con tu hijo solo cuando acabe todo esto, yo te esperare en los jardines del castillo.**_

 _ **Sansa Targaryen.**_

jon habia terminado de leer la carta, cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la hoja de la carta, pronto sus piernas de fallaron, y se sento en la punta de la cama, la carta la habia dejado en la cama, aun leia de nuevo una y otra vez **jon estoy embarazada**.

-mi lord esta bien, que sucedio-pregunto pod cuando se acerco a jon quien lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y con una pequeña sonrisa que pronto comenzo a crecer.

-voy a... pod, voy a ser padre-dijo jon cuando volvio a tomar la carta para señalar con su mano a pod la parte en la que sansa decia que estaba embarazada, pod la tomo con sus manos y al leer miro a jon, quien miraba a la ventana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

pod hacia tiempo que no veia a su comandante tan feliz, desde que habia partido de la capital, pocas veces sonreia, pero ahora todo habia cambiado.

-mi lord lo felicito, es un milagro, usted tendra herederos, lady sansa sera una madre muy buena-dijo pod colocando su mano en el hombro de jon quien asistio con su cabeza y se levanto de la cama, estaba muy nervios.

-deberia regresar, debo estar junto a ella, sansa me necesita a su lado-dijo jon cuando fue interrumpido por pod quien con la carta en la mano lo miro fijamente.

-mi lord lady sansa le ordeno que no regresase a la capital, no hasta que termine con este guerra, ademas ella esta bien, asi lo dijo, nada malo le pasara mientras este en la capital-dijo pod cuando jon ngeaba con la cabeza, pero el sabia que si desobedecia a sansa, esta se enojaria con el.

-tal vez tengas razon, pero no puedo negarme a responderle a sansa, quiero que sepa como me siento-dijo jon asistiendo solo como un loco mientras se dirigia al escritorio para comenzar a escribirle a sansa.

pod lo miro a su comandante quien estaba muy concentrado escribiendo y llorando a la vez, pod se sento en la cama de jon, con la carta en la mano, con mucho cuidado, se dio cuenta que la carta no habia sido abierta por primera vez por jon, pues el sello era nuevo y estaba sobre otro, era muy poco notable, pero pod habia aprendido por tyrion como darse cuenta.

alguien habia abierto la carta que sansa le habia enviado a jon, alguien sabia que estaba embarazada la esposa del principe, alguien sabia que jon no regresaria por ella, sino que seguira camino.

sansa se encontraba en el jardin, sentada en un pequeño banco, mirando al oceano, soñando con que algun dia se volveria a sentar junto con jon, pero eso era algo que todavia debia esperar, sansa coloco su mano en su vientre para sentir como su panza comenzaba a crecer.

-espero que volvamos a ver a tu padre-dijo sansa volviendo la vista al oceano, cuando no logro ver bien lo que se acercaba desde lejos, el sol se estaba poniendo, pero apenas se lograba ver que algo se acercaba cada vez mas.

cuando sansa muy asutada se levanto del banco y comenzaba a dar marcha atras, pero cuando entendio que era lo que se acercaba, quedo con la boca abierta, tata habia contado historias a ella sobre los dragones y que habian desaparcido hace muchos años, pero ahora ella estaba frente a los tres grandes dragones de deanerys targaryen.

habian llegado a poniente, sansa miro como los tres se acercaban mas a las costas de la capital, sansa no podia crerlo, con su mano en su vientre, desaba que su padre, su madre, y todos sus hermanos estuvieran junto a ella en ese momento, pero sabia que estaban en su corazon, viendo tal espectaculo.

con la llegada de los dragones, significaba que dany debia partir al norte, para ayudar a jon en las batallas contra los bolton, sansa quedaria sola, mas que nunca.

dany dejaba a su fiel amigo ser jorha, como rey regente mientras ella estaba en la guerra, dany habia ordenado que sansa debia ser tratada con mucho cuidado mientras ella no estaba, ser jorha dejo muy en claro que la protegeria, como lo hizo con dany en essos.

los dias pasaron desde que dany partio hacia el norte, sansa se encontraba sola en su cuarto, recordando a jon, su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo tonificado, soñaba que estaba desnudo delante de ella, que la besaba apasionadamente, que le hacia el amor como nunca, sansa supo que era verdad lo que su dama habia dicho sobre el apetito sexual, estaba creciendo mucho mas.

alguien le habia llevado una carta que habia llegado en la tarde para sasna, de parte de jon, sansa estaba temblando por miedo a la respuesta de jon, ante la noticia de saber que seria padre, sansa se encero en su cuarto y comenzo a leer la carta muy lentamente.

 _ **Sansa, no puedes imaginar lo feliz que me siento, meintras escribo esta carta, mis lagrimas mojan la hoja, te he extrañado demasiado, pero ahora que se que estas esperando a nuestro hijo, no puedo esperar a estar junto contigo.**_

 _ **deseo estar alli para protegerte, para abrasarte, para besarte y hacer de nuevo lo que hicimos la noche que parti, solo quiero que esto acabe pronto, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo sansa.**_

 _ **todo lo que me escribiste en la carta, me hizo sentir el hombre mas aforunado en todo el mundo, saber que te he hecho sentir tan feliz, que te sentiste comoda conmigo, es todo lo que quiero para ti, tu eres mi reina hasta el fin de mis dias.**_

 _ **pronto estar de regreso, te amo Jon.**_

sansa estaba muy feliz de saber que jon estaba demasiado contento de saber que seria padre, que ella tendria un hijo con el, que tendrian muchos mas.

la dama de sansa entro al cuarto con una bandeja de comida para sansa, pero al ver que esta estaba con su rostro de felicidad, entiendio que jon habia contestado.

-mi lady que ha dicho, como reacciono-pregunto la dama acercandose a sansa cuandoe esta se levanto de la cama y abrazo a la dama con mucha fuerza, la niña estaba mas que feliz.

-el esta muy contento, quiere estar de regreso muy pronto-dijo sansa cuando se dirgio a la vandeja de comida, con mucho cuidado comenzo a comer, mientras la dama habia tomado la carta que habria escrito jon.

el rostro de la dama habia cambiado mucho, estaba traspirando y su voz habia cambiado mucho, se acerco a sansa quien estaba con mucha hambre el embarazo estaba llevandola a comer demasiado, sus antojos eran muchos, pero al ver que sansa comenzaba a denternse y mirar a la dama con un rostro de dolor.

-lo siento mi lady, pero mi familia esta amenazada, soy del norte, y ramsay bolton los tiene en los calabozos de winterfell, no tuve otra opcion-dijo la dama cuando sansa dio un grito de dolor y se arrojo al suelo, la dama salio muy rapido de la recamara, pero antes de salir trabo la puerta para que nadie entrara.

sansa sentia que su estomago estaba ardiendo, su boca se habia secado, un gran dolor la hacia gritar en el suelo, con su mano en su vientre se dirigio a su vagina, cuando sansa vio que su mano tenia mucha sangre, comenzo a llorar, pronto sintio que su cuerpo y sus ojos le fallaban, sintio un gran mareo la hizo dar su cabeza contra el suelo, un charco de sangre habia entre sus piernas, sansa estaba muriendo y nadie llegaba para salvarla, en ese preciso intante jon estaba entrenando en el patio del castillo de los frey cuando sintio que le faltaba el aire, coloco su mano en su pecho, su corazon estaba latiendo muy rapido, jon busco un lugar donde apoyarse, temia caerse.

-mi lord esta bien-dijo pod cuando vio que jon estaba con un rostro de dolor muy grande.

-no lo se, no me siento muy bien, me ire a mi recamara, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme-dijo jon cuando comenzo a caminar directo al castillo, con cada paso que daba la vida de sansa se alejaba de el, jon se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor.

-mi lord, no queria molestarlo, pero llego un cuervo de la capital, uno con mucha uregencia directo para usted-dijo pod cuando estaba dentro del cuarto de jon, este estaba en su cama, no mejoraba, se sentia un poco desganado.

-traemelo, espero que sea sansa, quiero saber que es lo que esta haciendo para nuestro hijo-dijo jon dando una pequeño sonrisa a pod quien este asisitio y se acerco a jon entregandole la carta.

jon tomo la carta con mucho cuidado, se habia levantado de la cama para poder leerlo frente a la ventana, cuando lo abrio vio que fue escrito por el maestre de la capital.

 _ **Mi lord Jon, nose como decirle esta noticia, hace unos dos dias, una de las damas de lady sansa, habia envenenado su comida, el veneno proviene de una planta conocida en el norte, lady sansa fue encontrada en su recamara, por un guardia quien escucho su llamado.**_

 _ **lady sansa se encuentra luchando entre la vida y la muerte, su bebe aun esta vivo, ambos son muy fuertes, pero si llegara a morir el niño, la vida de su esposa estaria en peligro, estoy haciendo lo posible por salvarla.**_

 _ **el veneno tiene una cura, lo se, pero es muy dificil encontrarla aqui en el sur, pero ya hemos recibido ayuda de la citadel, pronto tendra noticias de lady sansa, debia hacerle saber lo sucedido, pero no querian el consejo que sepa la verdad del estado de sansa, pues temen que usted regrese.**_

 _ **no debe hacerlo, pronto sabremos quien hizo esto, la dama que la enveneno ha escapado con ayuda de guardias, me temo que usted ya debe saber quien pudo haber hecho esto, dejo en su criterio la desicion que tomara, pero le aseguro que no debe cegarse por el dolor y el odio, es lo que el quiere.**_

 _ **atentamente el maestre de la capital, Sam Traly.**_

jon no podia concentrarse, su mente estaba en llamas, sus ojos estaban llorando, su mano arrugo la carta con mucha fuerza, jon se abalanzo al escirtorio con un grito de dolor, arrojo al suelo todo lo que habia alli.

pod no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabia que era algo malo que le paso a sansa,cuando pod se acerco a jon quien despues de casi destruir toda la habitacion, se sento en una esquina, con su cabeza entre las piernas.

pod coloco sus manos en los hombros de jon para tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento llego un guardia con una carta recien llegada, parecia todo planeado, pero fue algo que a jon lo saco de su locura por completo, pod la tomo y vio el sello.

los bolton habian enviado una carta, o un sobre eso era lo que parecia, jon tomo con mucho dolor la carta y miro a pod, este no sabia que decirle, jon al abrirlo se encontro con unas pocas palabras en negro.

 _ **Ramsay Bolton envia saludos,a ti y a tu esposa, si no es mia no sera de nadie.**_

y al lado de estas palabras habia pegado al papel, la hoja de una planta rara, de color violeta, pero ya seca por el tiempo, jon la quiso tocar, pero pod grito en ese instante y se lo arrebato de inmediato.

-mi lord es venenosa, la conozco, pero porque se lo enviaria a usted, que es lo que sucedio con lady sansa-pregunto pod quien vio que jon se levanto muy rapido, pues habia entendido el mensaje de ramsay, era la hoja de la planta con la cual su amor estaba en riesgo, sintio una impotencia, tenia la necesidad de tener a ramsay frente a frente.

jon debia hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo, pero necesitaba saber como estaba sansa, temia que en ese momento, ya no estaba con el, que se habia ido a un lugar donde el ya no la podia seguir, que se habia encontrado con su familia, sintio un dolor al saber que ramsay se la habia arrebatado por completo.

\- el me la arrebato, la elejo de mi pod, ramsay acabo conmigo sin luchar aun, estoy destruido-dijo jon colocando sus manos en su cabeza cuando unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, pod nunca habia visto a el principe de esa manera, esta destruido por completo, ramsay habia ganado, el ejercito targaryen habia perdidio a su lider.

-nose que decirle mi lord-dijo pod acercandose de nuevo a jon quien se habia dado vuelta y miraba por la ventana hacia el sur.

-debo regresar, debo volver a desembarco, necesito saber como esta sansa-dijo jon intentado salir del dormitorio cuando pod lo retuvo en la puerta.

-mi lord es lo que ramsay quiere, lo quiere ver acabado, un hombre como el que perdio a una mujer son asi, quieren ver al hombre que le robo lo que mas queria destruido y desecho, usted no debe rendirse, aun hay esperanzas para lady sansa, usted debe enseñarle a ramsay bolton que usted lo destruira, debe hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a lady sansa, cuando usted gane, podra tenerlo para hacerle ver lo que usted hace aquellos que lastiman a lo que mas ama-dijo pod, pues este tenia razon, la unica forma de vengar lo que ramsay habia hecho era vencerlo en batalla, si ramsay jugaba sucio, jon debia luchar contra el y acabar con el maldito de una vez.

-pero si sansa muere sola alli, no me lo perdonaria pod-dijo jon cuando se sento en la punta de la cama, muy precupado por sansa, necesitaba saber mas de ella.

-lady sansa es una mujer fuerte, recuerde que ella sola sobrevivio a los lannister a joffrey, vio morir a toda su familia pero aun siguio en pie, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, y su hija tambien lo es, ambos estaran bien, el maestre encontrara una cura, solo debemos esperar a que sansa mejore mi lord-dijo pod sentandose al lado de jon quien este lo miro con sus ojos rojos por el llanto y asistio con la cabeza.

semanas habian pasado, jon ya no podia dormir, ni pensar en estrategias de una batalla, su cabeza y su corazon estaban con sansa, pero niguna noticia habia llegado de la capital, algo que a jon lo impacientaba mas.

el ejercito ya estaba listo, dany habia enviado noticas de que aun estaba reuniendo mas hombres por si fuese necesario, pero al enterarse de lo sucedido dio ordenes de que pronto parieran a winterfell, la guerra debia acabar.

el dia que los soldados partirian al norte, un cuervo llego para jon, era del maestre sam, cuando le informaron a jon de esta carta, no dudo un segundo en busacarla y leerla cuanto antes.

cuando estaba en su cuarto, su mano le temblaba pero aun sostenia la carta, no podia negar que temia a lo que decia, sufria en las noches, pensando como seria su vida sin sansa a su lado, como seguiria despues de haberla perdido, al abrirla se encontro con la letra del maestre.

 _ **Mi lord pues se que usted debio esperar esta carta con mucha ansias, hemos luchado mucho, hemos buscado por cielo y tierra la cura para el veneno de lady sansa y la encontramos.**_

 _ **sansa se encuentra mejor, ya ha despertado, pero lo peor se lo llevo su hijo, no pudimos salvarlo mi lord, sansa se encuentra viva gracias a que el bebe absorvio todo el veneno, lamento ser yo quien le tubo que dar esta noticia, junto con las damas hemos logrado sacar al bebe del vientre de lady sansa, era un niño, prematuro.**_

 _ **lady sansa se mantiene en su recamara, no quiere que nadie la visite, recibe la comida y a nadie mas, he intentado hablar con ella, pero no quiere, esta muy lastimada emocionalmente, perder a su hijo fue lo que la destruyo mi lord, no me imagino como usted debe sentirse.**_

 _ **solo quiero decirle que debe luchar mi lord... luchar y ganar, hacerle pagar a aquel que acabo con la vida de su heredero, con la felicidad de lady sansa, y regresar para estar con ella a su lado y enfrentar el dolor juntos, tal vez deberia escribirle usted a sansa.**_

 _ **maestre sam.**_

jon se sento en la punta de su cama,sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, un dolor grande en el pecho surgio, un nudo en la garganta, se arrodillo en el suelo, dio un grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

pod entro corriendo y al ver como jon estaba destruido penso lo peor, pero al leer la carta que estaba en el suelo, supo que el hijo de jon habia muerto por culpa del veneno.

jon lo miro a pod, este intento acercarse y hablar pero jon le grito muy fuerte.

-quiero estar solo-ordeno jon, cuando pod asistio rapido y dejo el cuarto, sintindo el llanto de jon en el suelo, era como un niño que perdio a su madre, o como un padre perdio a su hijo.

habian pasado muchas horas encerrado jon en su cuarto, todo el ejercito estaba listo para partir de inmediato a winterfell, pero sin jon, pues entiendian que su comandante estaba destruido y que no podria luchar.

cuando la marcha habia comenzado, dejando el castillo, cientos y cientos de caballos, desde el establo, salio cabalgando en un caballo blanco como la nieve, jon, sus ojos tenian unas grandes ojeras, su rostro era de furia y dolor, estaba segado por el dolor y sufrimiento, pod vio como su comandante marcho primero, muy rapido, sin detenerse, cuando se detuvo, miro hacia atras y cuando todo su ejercito estaba detras de el esperando ordenes, pero jon se dio vuelto y sigio cabalgando muy rapido, detras de el cientos de hombres lo seguirian hasta la muerte.

todo estaba arruinado, sus sabanas estaban cubiertas de sangre, ella estaba muy dolorida, sansa se cubrio su rostro de furia y dolor al saber que su hija habia muerto, ya el maestre lo habia logrado sacar de su vientre, sansa sabia que podria traer consecuencias, podria ya no tener mas hijos, no podria hacer feliz a jon, su unico hijo el primero habia muerto.

sansa vio el rostro del maestre acercandose a ella y acariciando su frente, sansa comenzo a llorar, este se acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte y la niña comenzo a llorar.

-todo ha pasado, todo estara bien mi lady, solo debe descansar ahora-dijo sam colocando la cabeza de la niña en su pecho, y acaricando el cabello, para tranquilizar a sansa.

casi una semana despues de que habian logrado sacar al bebe de sansa, esta viva en su recamara, no queira hablar con nadie, sufria en silencio la perdida de su primer hijo, por culpa de ramsay bolton, soñaba que lo tenia frente a ella y que lo asesinaba lentamente, pero despues despertaba sola en su cuarto sin su hijo, sin jon, sin nadie que la ayudara a pasar la noche.

una noche sansa soñaba que estaba en winterfell, vestida como su madre, cuando veia a su hijo entrenar en el patio del castillo, con jon, este llevaba una vestimenta como la que llevaba su padre ned stark, sansa era tan feliz al verlos jugar y entrenar, recordaba como era en su tiempo, el niño era hermoso tenia los ojos de jon, y su cabello oscuro, se acercaba a sansa y saltaba a sus brazos, sansa lo besaba y abrasaba muy fuerte, pero despues despertaba toda traspirada con un grito fuerte.

-no por favor-grito sansa cuando se levanto de su cama, estaba las velas apagadas, recordo en ese momento la primera vez que jon habia entrado a su cuarto, era solo una niña inocente, solo desaba volver el tiempo atras y no dejar que jon se fuera de su lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

a la mañana siguiente, sansa se encontraba mirando por su ventana como el castillo de se levantaba, una de las dams habia golpeado para dejar su desayuno en la puerta ya que nadie entraba sin su permiso.

sansa se levanto y al abrir se encontra con la bandeja de plata, como siempre con su desayuno, pero estab vez vio que en la bandeja habia una carta, sansa deja todo el desayuno en la mesa y tomo la carta con mucho cuidado, era para ella, al abrirla vio que la letra era de jon, una pequeña lagrima cayo en el papel.

 _ **No se como empezar, mi amor, no se como decirte el dolor que siento al saber lo que ha pasado, la furia que siento en este momento que escribo, se que nada hara que te sientas feliz, pero quisiera estar contigo alli a tu lado, abrasarte y besarte, amarte, te promento que todo volvera a ser como antes.**_

 _ **cuando vuelva, te prometo que juntos enfrentaremos todo este sufrimiento, tendremos otros hijos mi amor, te lo aseguro, te amo demasiado y hare que el page por todo lo que hizo, te lo juro, recuperare tu hogar, te fuiste de winterfell siendo una niña, y vovleras siendo mi esposa, mi amor, mi reina.**_

 _ **se que eres muy fuerte, mas que yo, ahora parto a winterfell, sabiendo que tu estas bien, prometeme que comeras y que dejaras de encerrarte en ese cuarto, quiero que tejas algo para mi, el inviero se acerca y quiero estar juntos cuando llegue y en winterfell.**_

 _ **te amo, jon**_

sansa estaba llorando al leer la carta, se sentia feliz de nuevo al saber que jon no estaba enojado con ella de la muerte de su hijo, sino que queria que estuviera bien, que saliera de su cuarto que lo haga por el, que el regresaria y que juntos volverian a tener un hijo, que regresarian a winterfell.

sansa se levanto y se miro al espejo, supo que no debia dejarse caer, que no dejaria que ramsay bolton ganara, sino que debia ser fuerte, que debia ser una stark, un huargo, la legitima heredera de winterfell.

-por ustedes padres, por mis hermanos, y por ti mi hijo no me caere esta vez, no me rendire, por ti jon-dijo sansa y salio de su cuarto con mucho prisa, queria estar bien, sabia que jon regresaria pronto y que ella debia estar esperandolo bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**notas:les recomiendo escuchar la musica de la serie, en especial la primera temporada, este capitulo es corto pero les aseguro que los proximos seran un poco mas largos. comenten me ayudan demasiado.**

 **PD: subire un capitulo piloto por asi decir de una nueva historia de jonsa, si les gusta comentenlo asi seguire escribiendo sobre esta historia.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **LA BATALLA DE WINTERFELL**

El sol habia salido, cuando ramsay se habia despertado muchsa malas noticias, una desde la capital, con que lady sansa stark habia sobrevivido, y que ahora estaba en plena capacidad de gobernar el norte si era derrotado, pero con una buena noticia para el que el hijo del targaryen habia muerto, un golpe bajo para el comandante de los targaryen, pero cuando parecia que todo marchaba bien, cientos de soldados con el emblema targaryen y muchas casas del norte haian acampado a las puertas del castillo.

ramsay habia aceptado la invitiacion de howalnd reed para hablar antes de la batalla, pensando que el principe jon no estaba alli, que habia regresado a la capital, asi que lord bolton, se habia preparado y junto con varios lideres de casas del norte marcho a la reunion con el enemigo.

al llegar se encontro con muchos lords de diferentes casas de poniente, pero todos comenzaron abrirse paso cuando desde el fondo aparecio jon con toda una armadura roja como el fuego, en un caballo blanco, el rostro de felicidad de ramsay cambio dtrasticamente al ver la furia de jon acercandose, sabia que el principe estaba furioso por lo que habia hecho, pero aun asi estaba frente a el.

-que malo de tu parte que no estes apoyando a tu esposa en un momento asi, yo si fuera su esposo, estaria con ella, cogiendomela hasta mas no poder-dijo ramsay dando una risa al principe quien miro hacia abajo y volvio a clavar su vista a el.

-quiero que me aceptes como verdadero guardian en el norte, y quiero que entreges a tu esposa a mi, o de lo contrario matare a cada hombre de tu ejercito-dijo ramsay cuando fue interrumpido por la voz fuerte de jon.

-moriras lord bolton, no ahi necesidad que todos tus hombres luchen por ti cuando la pelea es entre tu y yo, lo que has hecho no fue un movivmiento respetuoso, ten la desencia de luchar solo y no enviar a tus hombres a una batalla-finalizo jon viendo que ramsay lo miro con una furia al contradecirlo ante sus hombres.

-jamas lo hare pincipito, te enseñare cuando esto acaba te desollare vivo, pero antes veras como me follo a tu querida esposa, tengo muchos jugetes que le gustarian a la niña stark, ademas tengo mi enorme verga para hacerla llorar-dijo rasmay mirando a jon fijamente quien no resistia mucho mas pero cuando ramsay intento volver a hablar jon lo interrumpio por ultima vez.

-moriras hoy ramsay bolton, y sera por mis propias manos-dijo jon dando media vuelta y dejando a rasmay con las palabras en su boca, los ojos de lord bolton salian de sus cuencas por la furia de haberlo dejado asi.

a las puertas de winterfell, las banderas bolton, karstark, umber flameaban, unos 4 mil hombres a caballo, y otros 2 mil escuderos, unos 3 mil arqueros, todos en fila, ramsay montaba su caballo, frente a todo su ejercito miraba como el gran ejercito targaryen marchaba y formaba un alarga fila que surgia del este y terminaba en el oeste, muchos temian pues eran imaculados y otras dhotrakis,

ramsay alcanzo a ver a el principe jon quien salio de entre sus hombre a caballo, eran en total unos 20 mil soldados targaryen, ramsay estaba perdido, pero aun desaba ver morir antes que el a jon, pues no queria saber que este sobreviviria para ser feliz con sansa, rasmay estaba obesionado con la niña, sino era de el no seria de nadie.

cuando todo estaba listo para la batalla, ramsay marcho solo hacia adelante con su caballo, gritaba para que jon esuchara.

-te quedaras ahi cuando yo mate a ti hijo, cuando yo casi mate a tu amada, acabe con todo lo que amabas, y te gustaria saber que envie a un par de asesinos a la capital para acabar con lo que empeze, tu querias un efrentamiento entre tu y yo, aqui me tienes-finalizo ramsay cuando se detuvo en medio del campo de batalla.

jon no pudo resistir la furia y cabalgo directo a ramsay, mientras veia que cada vez de acercaba mas a el bolton, intento saber como se veia sansa en el suelo desangrada, como habia llorado al saber la muerte de su hijo, todo por culpa del hombre que estaba frente a el, pero cuando estuvo tan cerca ramsay dio media vuelta y regreso a sus filas,jon intento alcazarlo, pero ramsay dio ordenes a los arqueros, y cientos de felchas fueron disparadas en direcion a jon.

ramsay habia regresado con sus hombres y miraba con las felchas daban el el caballo de jon, pronto se encontro en el suelo muerto, ramsay sonrio al ver que jon habia caido, pero vio que se levanto de nuevo mirandolo fiajamente a el,ramsay cambio su rostro y con mucha furio grito a sus hombres a caballo que marcharan ahora.

miles de caballos marchaban en su direcion, iban a chocarlos, jon solo quedo mirando sabiendo que habia perdido, que moriria, se habia equivocado, se dejo llevar por sus emociones y ahora estaba por pagar el precio dejaria a sansa sola, sin su hijo y sin el.

saco su espada y se preparo para impactar contra los caballos, pero cuando estaban tan cerca, los dhotrakis aparecieron detras de el, la batalla habia comenzado, jon se quedo quieto viendo que a su alrededor ceintos morian, por culpa de ramsay bolton, pero lucho con todas sus fuerzas.

flechas caian de ambos bandos, matando a muchos, enormes montones de muertos se comenzaban a levantar, cuando quedaban pocos caballos los inamculados comenzaban a llegar con sus lanzas y espadas, los escuderos de los boltons aparecieron de los flancos y los rodearon muy rapido, pero aun resistian, acababan a muchos, pero ramsay ordeno que todos marcharan sin importar alguna estrategia, sabia que si los atacaba junto y rapido tal vez ganaria.

los escudos bolton los comenzaorn a rodear, los arqueros que habian quedado esperando ordenes de jon, fueron enboscados por los soldados de los umbers habian aparecido ocultos en el bosque y pronto muchos habian caido, jon mirababa como ramsay con pocos hombres pero con una buena estrategia estaba ganando, pero aun habia hombres para luchar.

ramsay dio la ultima orden a sus hombres que dieran el ultimo movimiento, cuando muchos escuderos comenzaron a encerrar a el ejercito de jon, no podian salir de el gran circulo que los rodeaba, jon vio que ramsay estaba tranquilo y feliz de saber que estaban perdiendo.

jon se sintio fatal, al ver que cada uno de sus hombre caia muerto por su culpa, el luchaba con varios soldados que habian quedado encerrados junto con ellos, pero pronto se sintio cada vez mas apretado por sus soldados, los inmaculados comenaban a hacer maniobas de escape, muchos soldados bolton comenzaron a caer, pues no podian negar que los inmaculados en batalla eran casi invensibles.

pero cuando hubo una pequeña posibilidad de escape, los inamculados junto con los dhotrakis comenzaron aempujar logrando romper el circulo y lograra acabar con casi todos los soldados bolton.

pronto los hombres de jon estaban libres, mientras que los soldados bolton comenzaron a reagruparse listos para atacar pero parecia que no querian rendirse, jon no desaba mas deramamiento de sangre inocente.

una vez que ambos bandos estaban listos para un segundo ataque, jon camino solo al frente de su ejercito, cuando sintio un cuerno, provenia del este de winterfell, y un hombre a caballo aparecio junto con cientos mas, pues era tywin lannister, y a su derecha su hija jaime, con todo el ejrcito lannister, habia llegado para dar apoyo a ramsay bolton quien estaba mirando a jon con una gran sonrisa.

jon se sintio desbastado, habia llebado a sus hombres a una muerte segura, y ahor todo estaba perdido, jon dio media vuelta y vio los rostros de sus soldados dhotrakis muchos era de terror y dolor, al ver que sus caballos habian muerto y solo algunos quedaban, mientras que los inamculados veian con mucho odio a los lannister.

-se que los condene a todos, lo siento mucho, pero por favor lucharan conmigo una ultima vez, por mi, por sansa y por mi hijo-grito jon cuando todo sus hombres respondieron con un grito de si que se escucho en todo el castillo.

jon dio media vuelta y con un grito detras de el sus hombres marcharon directo al los caballos de los lannister, jon sabia que serian vencidos en cuestion de segundo por los animales, pero cuando solo estaba a unos pocos metro vio que todos los caballos incluso el de tywin lannister comenzaron a asustarse y marchaban de nuevo hacia atras, muchos soldados lannister caian al suelo y eran aplatado por los propios animales, mientras que los soldados bolton comenzaron a correr directo al castillo.

jon sintio un gran rugido en el cielo y todo se oscurecio, un fuerte olor a azufre se sintio en el aire, y desde lo mas alto del cielo deanerys aparecio con sus tres dragones, comenzaron a desneder y con un gran soplido de fuego, comenzaron a quemar a todos los lannister y los pocos hombres de los bolton que quedaban, ramsay habia caido de su caballo y miraba boca abierta a los animales gigantes que surcaban los cielos.

frente a lord bolton cientos de sus hombres eran quemados vivos, en ese momento recordo que frente a los soldados enemigos marchaba jon, lo unico que lo hizo sentir bien era que jon habia sido quemado junto con todos sus hombres, pero en ese peciso momento una firgura salia del fuego, con una armadura al rojo vivo, en ese momento ramsay recordo lo que jon habia escrito para el, el lema de la casa targaryen, SANGRE Y FUEGO, jon era el que no arda y el vencedor de esta batalla, la batalla de winterfell, habia sido vencido, winterfell regresaria a manos de sansa stark, de la loba roja, y del pincipe dragon.

ramsay habia perdido junto con tywin el gran juego de tronos, deanerys targaryenm habia tomado por completo el dominio de poniente, el juego habia acabado, o eso parecia, ramsay sentia que sus ultimos minutos de vida se acercaban junto a jon, quien no se detenia ni un segundo marcha directo a el.

jon vio como ramsay retrocedia acostado en el suelo, como una rata escaparia de un gato, jon recordo todo el sufrimeinto de sansa, la muerte de su hijo, la perdida de la felicidad y alegria de sansa, por su culpa, pero al fin lo tenia frente a el, detras de jon se veian los dragones acabar con todos los soldados enemigos, mientras que los inmaculados marchaban en fila al castillo junto con todo lo necesario para destruir la gran puerta y tomar el control.

ramsay vio a su alrededor solo fuego, fuego y sangre, jon se detuvo frente a el, vio los ojos de furia y dolor, sabia que jon acabria con el, pero jon se arrodillo y lo miro a los ojos.

-tu mereces lo peor-dijo jon cuando lo tomo del cuello, y comenzo a golpearlo, una piña tras otra, la sangre salpicaba su rostro, jon sentia el quebrar de los huesos de ramsay, pero este solo sonreia, feliz al parecer, jon con cada golpe se imaginaba a sansa llorando y sufirendo por su culpa, pero con cada golpe sabia que no podria traer a su hijo de vuelta, una tras otra le dio, hasta no poder reconocer el rostro de ramsay.

-tu vendras conmigo y tu gente, la gente que te apoyo vera lo que yo hare contigo bastardo-dijo jon tomandolo de cuello y llevandolo junto con un caballo de nuevo a winterfell, al llegar alli se encontro con todo los lords que lo habian apoyado sin amenaza alguna, solo no queiran que un stark gobernara el norte.

cuando todo el patio del castillo estaba lleno de los traidores, jon tomo a ramsay de cuello y espero mirando al cielo.

-que haras idiota, le rezas a tus dioses, pues no haran nada para traer a tu hijo de vuelta-grito ramsay esucpiendo sangre al rostro de jon, cuando este lo miro de nuevo.

-solo estoy esperando a alguien-dijo jon cuando todo el castillo retumbo un rugido y desde el cielo llegaron los tres dragones, pero uno de ellos drogon el mas grande se acerco y coloco su grandes patas en la muralla del castillo, todos los traidores se arojaron al suelo.

-que haces, que haces-gritaba ramsay cuando jon dio una peuqeña sonrisa y con un fuerte grito dijo una palabra que ramsay no entendia su significado.

-DRACARYS-grito jon cuando drogon comenzo largar fuego por su boca quemando a jon y a rasmay vivos, la gente comenzaba a gritar mientras sentia los gritos desgarradores de ramsay, pero pronto se acallaron, drogon dejo de lanzar fuego.

todo el humo se fue dejando solo a jon de pie con la armadura al rojo vivo, y el esqueleto de ramsay solo en su mano, o lo que quedaba de los huesos del maldito, cuando todos los traidores se levantaron del suelo, uno de ellos era tywin lannister junto con su hijo jaime, se miraron todos y uno por uno se comenzaron a arrodillar ante jon, el que no arde.

-viva el rey, viva el rey-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, cientos y cientos alla afuera de winterfell se arrodillaron tambien, cuando entre la multitud deanerys aparecio y vio que todos rendian respeto a jon, esta miro a su sobrino y con una sonrisa comenzo a inclinarse y a rendir respeto al principe targaryen.

-mi lord hemos quemado todas las banderas de los bolton, colocamos la nuestra-dijo un soldado inmaculado quien estaba frente a jon quien se encontrba en la muralla viendo como la nieve habia comenzado a caer en el castillo.

-winterfell no es nuestra soldado, siempre debe haber un stark en winterfell, eso es lo que sansa decia, asi que este castillo pertenece a los stark-dijo jon cuando el soldado asitio y habia regresado con un largo estandarte con un huargo blanco, se lo entrego a jon para que este lo colocara.

-por ti jon lanzando la cola del estanadarte cuando por fin se encontraba estirado por completo y dejando en claro que despues de muchos años winterfell era de nuevo el hogar de la casa stark.

-cuando partiremos de nuevo a la capital mi lord-pregunto pod quien habia aprecido detras del soldado, su rostro estaba herdio por la batalla.

-pues en cuanto todo hombre pueda caminar, pero yo regresare antes, junto con deanerys, debo estar al lado de sansa, dejare winterfell a cargo de holwand reed, por el momento-afirmo jon dejando solo a pod quien lo miro y volvio su vista al horizonte, la nieve comenzaba a tapar el hermoso paisaje.

sansa estaba sentada en el jardin del castillo, viendo al puerto, barcos salian y llegaban, recordaba el juego que hacia con shae, preguntandose que llevaban y hacia donde iban, pero a ver que no tenia con quien jugar, se sintio desbastada.

sansa habia ayudado a ser jorha a mantener el reino de pie, mientras deanerys no estuviera alli, un cuervo habia llegado con una buena notica, ramsay bolton habia sido derrotado y deanerys habia tomado winterfell.

sansa se sentia tan feliz de saber que su hogar habia sido recuperado, y que muy pronto ella estaria alli, pero ahora desaba mas que nunca que jon regresara con ella, sansa lo necesitaba, mas que nada en el mundo.

La crpita de los dragones habia sido reconstruida por ordenes de deanerys, ahora era el lugar donde vivirian los dragones y alli estarian hasta el fin de sus dias.

sansa miraba desde el jardi al la cripta cuando derepete todo se nublo, un rugido sacudio las paredes del castillo y sansa vio como los dragones llegaban a la capital, el mas grande drogon lo montaba deanerys.

pronto los tres dragones se habian detenido en la cripta y dany bajo de drogo y de el lomo de rhaegal jon bajo muy rapido, muchos miraban sin saber quien era el que montaba al dragon, pero sansa desde lejos se dio cuenta que era jon, el habia regresado.

sansa se levanto y vio que jon habia comenzado a cabalrgar directo al castillo, sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que cada vez estaba mas cerca de el.

sansa salio corriendo para recibierlo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, espero el momento en que el caballo de jon entrase, lo que no sabia es que en ese lugar hace unos tres años atras su padre se despedia de su madre cuando esta vino para mostrale el cuchillo con cual quisieron matar a bran.

jon entro muy rapido, entre mucha gente que le arrojaba rosas y le gritaban rey, desaba esntrar de una vez al castillo para encontrarse con sansa, al ver que las puertas se habian aboerto y vio un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una tunica verde clara, jon comenzo a sonreir y se acerco cada vez mas, cuando entro al castillo, lentamente se bajo del caballo y se acerco a sansa.

sansa lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos y con cada paso que daba recordaba todo lo que habia sucedido desde la ultima vez que lo vio a jon, el estaba con una cicatirz en su ojo y con su cabello atado como lo usaba su padre, cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara, la distancia entre ellos ya no existia.

sansa se abalanzo a jon mientras que este la alzo con mucha fuerza y la abraso, besando su cabello y dandole pequeños besos en las mejillas.

-jon regresaste, te extrañe demasaido, te amo-dijo sansa mientras besaba a jon apacionadamente, mientras este la tenia entre sus braso pues era pequeña de estatura, pero jon la vio mas alta desde la ultima vez.

-desaba cada dia estar contigo y no luchando, desaba poder besarte como ahora cuando tu mas lo necesitaba no luchando y ahora deseo amarte mucho mas que antes, juntos enfrentaremos todo lo que esta por venir-finalizo jon mientras sansa lo tomo con sus manos pequeñas y beso su mejilla jon la abrazo de nuevo.

-no te vallas de nuevo jon, te lo pido por favor-dijo sansa mientras jon besando su cuello y oliendo su aroma le respondio.

-jamas, estare contigo siempre, en tu corazon y tu en el mio-dijo jon cuando vio que sansa lo tomo de las manos y lo guio hasta donde habia enterrado al hijo no nacido, de ambos.

-nunca pude elegirle un nombre jon-dijo sansa llorando al ver que jon se arrodillo en la pequeña tumba en la septa de baelor.

-te aseguro que sufrio sansa, lo hize pagar por todo lo que nos hizo, por nuestro hijo, le mostre lo que hace un stark y un targaryen juntos, winterfell ahora te pertenece sansa, es tuyo-finalizo jon cuando se levanto y la abrazo mientras ambos miraban la pequeña tumba.

-deseo estar lejos de aqui, he sufrido mucho en la capital, extraño winterfell, demasiado, tu la conociste, es el hogar de tu esposa, alli me crei, alli juge con mis hermanos, aprendi todo de mi madre en esos cuartos del castillo, festeje mis cumpleaños en el gran salon, grandes festines por ordenes de mi padre-dijo sansa con una sonrisa a jon quien la acaricio el rostro.

-fui a las criptas, conoci la de tu padre y madre, alli tambien esta robb stark tu hermano... y la de mi madre, esta alli al lado de tu padre, era hermosa al parecer, entiendo que mi padre se alla enamorado de una stark,ordene que las criptas sean limpiadas para nuestra llegada-dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con intriga.

-nuestra llegada, quieres decir que...-dijo sansa cuando fue interrupida por jon.

-regresaremos, tu y yo, como señor y señara de winterfell, es tu hogar deseo que tu estes feliz y si eso quiere decir que yo viva en el norte lo hare por que te amo, alli te prometo que intentaremos de nuevo todo, tendremos nustros hijos y levantaremos el norte como fue en tiempos de tu padre-dijo jon besando a sansa quien esta acarico el rostro de jon lastimado.

-llevaremos a nuestro hijo, quiero que este con mi familia, con mis padres y tu madre, con los strak-dijo sansa cuando jon con unas lagrimas en los ojos asistio.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

Sansa miraba a jon quien estaba respondiendo a todas las preguntas del consejo, mientras que deanerys estaba hablando a solas con ser jorha de todo lo acontecido en la capital desde su partida.

sansa desaba que jon terminara todo lo que estab haciendo para poder estar a solas con el, faltaban pocas horas para que el dia acabe, sansa miraba impaciente al cielo y sus gruesas nubes que amenazaban la ciudad, pero cuando sansa volteo para mirar a jon este estaba viendola con una pequeño sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta que sansa estaba muy impaciente.

jon despidio muy rapido a los miembros del consejo y se dirgio a sansa quien estaba de espalda a el, mirando por la teraza del castillo al cielo, cuando jon la agarro por la cintura y coloco su boca en su cuello para besarla, sansa cerro los ojos por un momento hasta que un trueno junto con un gran relampago los asusto a ambos.

-tal vez deberiamos dejar para mañana el paseo en el jardin jon, esto parece que sera toda la noche-dijo sansa cuando jon la dio vuelta para que la vea cara a cara.

-como tu quieras sansa, solo quiero estar contigo, todo este tiempo lejos de ti, como te sientes-pregunto jon con un tono de seiredad a sansa, pues desde la muerte de su hijo habian pasado un mes, y solo horas desde la llegada de jon.

-se que pronto estare mejor jon, juntos lo estaremos-dijo sansa cuando coloco su cabeza en el pecho de jon y este la abrazo con sus grandes brasos musculosos y acaricio su largo cabello.

hace mucho tiempo que sansa no sentia las manos de jon acariciar su cabello, sabia que a el le gustaba el color que tenia, y sansa añoraba su aroma, su cuerpo, se habia dado cuenta que necesitaba a jon mucho mas de lo que pensaba.

jon beso el centro de su cabeza, cuando sansa levanto su vista para verlo y le dio un largo beso, jon sintio que habia durado años ese beso, solo desaba que nadie lo interrumpiera, jon habia pasado meses extrañando los labios de sansa, de su pequeña niña.

el beso duro mas de lo esperado, cuando jon comenzaba a experimentar algo que hace tiempo no sentia, su entrepierna comenzaba a sentirse muy incomoda, y un calor recorrio todo su cuerpo, jon bajo sus manos a la pequeña cintura de sansa.

sansa sintio que su corazon comenzaba a latir mucho mas rapido, ademas que el beso de jon era algo que desaba desde el dia de su partida, pero ahora que lo tenia de nuevo, no era suficiente para ella, cuando comenzo a exitarse, pero en ese momento recordo a su hijo y de inmediato se seprado de jon.

jon se sintio muy mal, pues supo que era lo que habia sucedido y se sintio muy culpable, asi que en su verguenza por su bulto muy notorio, se acerco a sansa de nuevo pero esta vez solo la abrazo muy feurte, mientras sentia las lagrimas de la niña recorer su braso.

-tranquila sansa, juntos aforntaremos esto, te lo prometo cariño-dijo jon cuando sintio que sansa comenzaba a calmarse, y esta lo volvio a mirar a los ojos.

-esta noche, te prometo que estare lista-dijo sansa con mucha verguenza, se sentia que habia hecho enojar a jon, pues ella debia cumplir como mujer, el habia luchado por ella y por lo menos debia darle algo a cambio.

-que dices sansa no te sientas obligada, cuando este lista yo lo estare tambien-dijo jon cuando vio que sansa habia agachado su rostro de verguenza, jon tomo con su mano la barbilla de la niña y la vio a la cara.

-quiero que te prepares mañana paritermos a winterfell, no quiero esperar mucho mas, solo debemos llevar lo nesesario, nada mas... es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar-dijo jon cuando vio el rostro de sorpesa de sansa, pues no podia creer que regresaria al norte, a su hogar, ahora como pincesa y futura reina.

-pero jon no deberias descansar de tu largo viaje-pregunto sansa cuandoa un tenia sus manos en la cintura de jon, aunque desaba tomar el enorme trasero de su esposo, era algo que en verdad exitaba a sansa.

-descansare en el castillo de winterfell, junto a ti, quiero que me muestres tu hogar, donde tu jugabas cuando eras una pequeña, donde tu padre entrenaba con tus hermanos, donde aprendiste a bordar y teje, donde aprendiste a cantar canciones y esuchaste cuentos de tu tata-dijo jon cuando sansa lo abrazo con mucha fuerza al escuchar las hermosas palabras de jon, era algo que en verdad necesitaba, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le decia algo asi.

-pues entonces yo te enseñare todo mi hogar, te lo prometo jon-dijo sansa cuando se dio media vuelta al ver un gran rayo caer a lo lejos, en el norte, la tromenta habia llegado, muy fuerte y aterradora.

\- ahora queria preguntarte algo jon-dijo sansa cuando volvio a jon quien disimulo que no estaba viendo el cuerpo de su esposa, quien al parecer habia crecido mas, y era algo que a jon lo enamoraba cada vez mas.

-dime sansa-dijo jon cuadno esta se pare frente a el con los brazos cruzados y lo miro fijamente.

-me he enterado que una de las primeras cartas que me enviaste provenia de un hospedaje con muchas prostituas, solo queria saber si no caiste en la tentacion de acostarte con otra mujer, por que si feura asi preguntaria a dany como fue que sus soldados se conviertieron en inmaculados y algo parecido te sucedera a ti, tenlo en cuenta cuando respondas-dijo sansa con una sonrisa muy picarezca ante el rostro sorprendido de jon.

-pues... san...sansa no te negare que una sola protituta se me insuino a mi, pero pod esta de testigo que me retire a mi dormitorio para solo escibirte por que me sentia muy culpable de los pensamientos que tuve al respecto-dijo jon muy avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo.

-bueno solo por curiosidad que pensamientos tuviste con esa prostituta que te hiceron sentir muy culpable, ten cuidado con lo que respondas jon tagrayen-dijo sansa con un tono de furia y a la vez de burlona.

-te los dire cuanto llege el momento adecuado quieres sansa, si te lo digo ahora temo que no podre controlar mis impulsos-dijo jon mientras sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa y dejo a jon parado mirando a la ventana cuando de un susto casi cayo al suelo al sentir una fuerte palmada en su trasero y al darse cuelta vio a la niña correr como si hubiera hecho una gran travesura.

sansa se habia despertado muy asusutada, traspirada y con su respiracion entrecortada, habia soñado de nuevo con perder a jon y que jamas lo volveria a ver, pero esta vez se alegro demasiado al ver que jon estaba acostado al lado de ella.

jon estaba solo con su calzonsillos y tapado con una pequeña sabana, sansa no podia creer que no tenia frio, pues la tormenta no habia acabado pero el frio en su recamara era consierable.

sansa sonria y acaricio el rostro de su marido, pues lo que habia hecho esa noche, la habia hecho sentir la mujer mas amada, pues jon solo la beso en su frente y la abrazo, jamas intento apresurarla con tener relaciones, sansa se sintio segura cuando este la abrazo con sus fuertes brasos y musculosos, era la primera vez que se sentia segura desde el dia que partio.

luego de horas de que sansa se habia vuelto a dormir, esta vez fue jon quien habia tendio una pesadilla, soño que veia los rostros de cada hombre que tuvo que matar por winterfell, para vengar a su hijo y por el sufrimiento de sansa, luego vio que ramsay seguia vivio y que jon estaba atado de manos en unos dos palos cruzado entre si, formando el emblema de la casa bolton, mientras sansa estaba acosatada en la cama, con su vestido de bodas.

ramsay entro en el dormitorio y golpeo a sansa en la cara y miro a jon, este no podia moverse solo gritaba de furia, ramsay le dio una sonrisa y volvio a sansa quien la habia obligado a levantarse, coloco sus manos en su espalda y arranco su vestido.

sansa dio un grito y jon tenia sus ojos rojos de furia y dolor a no poder hacer nada, ramsay le arrojo a la cama y el comenzo a bajarse los pantalones, tomo a sansa de la cintura y comenzo a violarla como un animal, mientras jon veia y esuchaba los gritos de dolor de sansa, cuando desperto y sintio que las lagrimas caian en sus labios, eran saladas pero a la vez lograban tranquilizar a jon.

-cariño, fue solo una pesadilla, gritabas mi nombre, que soñaste jon-pregunto sansa cuando aparecio detras de el y coloco sus manos en su pecho para tranquilizar su corazon y su respiracion.

-ram..rams... el te lastimaba sansa y yo no podia hacer nada mas que mirar-dijo jon cuando sansa lo abrazo muy fuerte y luego se separo para darle un largo beso.

-estoy aqui contigo, jamas me ha tocado, fue solo un sueño, nunca ha sucedido, esta bien-dijo sansa cuando vio que jon asistio con su cabeza.

-si te llegara a pasar algo sansa, yo me morira de dolor, cuando nuestro hijo murio fue como clavar una espada en mi corazon, pero lo uncio que calmo mi dolor fue saber que tu estabas viva-dijo jon cuando sansa acaricio su rostro y beso su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas.

-silencio, no digas mas nada jon-dijo sansa abrazando a jon y acaricando su cabeza como si feura un niño asustado, este la abrazo y beso su cuello, amaba el aroma que tenia su esposa, lo tranquilizaba y su largo cabello era algo que a el le encantaba.

ambos se acostaron y se durmieron abrazados, sansa lo miraba a la cara para ver el rostro de tranquilidad de jon al poder dormir, mientras que jon temia que al dia siguiente se despertara como siempre con su miembro erecto y hiciera sentir mal a sansa asi que intento separarse un poco de ella para poder estar seguro.

al dia siguiente jon se habia levantado aun cuando el sol no habia salido, vio por su balcon que las nubes tapaban apenas los rayos de sol, haciendo una vista tan hermosa, cuando recordo sus dias en pentos, soñando que algun dia estaria en poniente y que seria miembro de la guardia nocturna, pero miro a sansa quien estaba dormida envuelta en las sabanas y penso que su vida habia cambiado cuando la conocio y no se animo a pensar lo que hubiera sido de el sin sansa a su lado.

jon se cambio rapido y comenzo sus ultimo dia en la capital, pues ya desaba irse al norte con sansa no podia negar que la necesitaba mas que sus besos, jon estaba muy exitado por todo lo que hacia sansa, habia pasado meses desde la ultima vez que habia estado con sasa y necesitaba a su mujer para amarla y hacerle el amor como nunca antes le habia hecho, pero se sentia muy mal al saber que sansa aun estaba dolida por la perdida de su hijo y el tambien pensaba en el angel que los protegia desde el cielo.

deanerys no le gusto mucho la idea de que jon partia de nuevo al norte, pues el dia que dany muriera el tomaria su lugar, pues sabia que deanerys no habia quedado enbarazada desde la muerte de su hijo, ella amaba a ser jorha pero jamas habian quedado embarazados.

jon hablo mucho tiempo con deanerys y le prometio que el dia de su muerte el asumiria lo que por tantas batallas ella tomo, el trono de hierro, pero hasta entonces el estaria en winterfell, recosntruyendo el hogar de su amada y protegiendo al norte de lo que yacia mas alla de la muralla, algo que con el pasar de los dias se acercaba mas, muchos de los cuervos que llegaban ahora del norte eran de castillo negro dicendo que muchos salvajes han cruzado la muralla diciendo y jurando haber visto a los caminantes blancos junto con un gran ejercito de muertos, pero el sur era exepticista y dejaban pasar las noticias que para ellos eran cuentos de niños, pero jon sabia que algo malo se acercaba, no sabia que, pero una guerra estaba a punto de estallar muy pronto contra algo que no podian vencer, el rey de la noche.

mientras sansa se preparaba para partir recordaba que hacia mucho tiempo habia llegado a la capital como una simple niña y futura esposa del principe joffrey quien ahora era un hermano de la guardia de la noche, y ahora partia siendo la princesa del reino y futura reina de poniente, sansa habia escuchado que joffrey habia sido enviado junto con el lord comandante a una expedicion mas alla de el muro y que solo el regreso, diciendo locuras sobre muertos y caminantes blancos montando caballos muertos, pero que habia sido tratado por el maestre de la guardia y que ahora se habia mejorado y habia escirto noticias al reino, ahora el habia cambiado su forma de pensar y queria ayudar al norte y a poniente, sansa le costaba creerlo pero las cosas habian cambiado para muchos.

cuando entre toda su ropa y sus vestidos encontro la muñeque que su padre le habia regalado, recordo las ultimas palabras que el le habia dicho **te prometo que te casaras con un hombre valiente y fuerte, que te cuidara y te amara como nadie lo a hecho** , sansa sabia que ese hombre era jon y que aunque su padre no lo llego a conocer le habira caido muy bien para ser su yerno, porque ella y arya eran muy importantes para ned stark.

sansa se preguntaba como estaria winterfell despues de tantos años, era el momento de regresar a casa y volver a reaser su vida y su familia, todo estaba listo para partir, cuando en la puerta el maestre llamo.

-mi lady, queria ver como estaba y informarle que lord targaryen esta hablando con la reina antes de partir y tambien informarle que su esposo me pidio que los acompañara, sere el nuevo maestre de winterfell-dijo sam dando una reverencia a sansa cuando esta lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-no sabes la alegria de saber eso, maestre sam, usted sera bienvenido a winterfell, me gustaria mucho que usted vivira con nosotros en el norte, ademas es muy buen amigo de jon y por lo tanto eso me alegra demasiado-dijo sansa cuando sam le sonrio y miro a la muñeca que tenia en la mano sansa.

-es suya mi lady-pregunto sam cuando esta se avergonzo un poco y la entrego a sam con lentitud.

-si, mi padre me la regalo cuando llegamos por pirmera vez a la ciudad, es lo unico que tengo de el-dijo sansa cuando unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos,mientras que sam comenzo a negar con su cabeza y la tomo de la mano.

-venga mi lady usted debe ver esto antes de partir-dijo sam cuando la habia sacado de su dormitorio y la llevo hasta la sala del maestre, sam con rapidez y un poco de torpeza tomo un viejo papel con el emblema stark

-que es esto,maestre sam, lleva el emblema de mi casa-dijo sansa cuando rocordo que hace mucho tiempo no veia su emblema en una carta.

-abrela mi lady, esto fue dejado aqui por su padre el dia que fue condenado a muerte, creo que fue varys quien lo oculto de las manos del anitguo maestre pysel, pero yo lo he encontrado-dijo sam cuando sansa lo miro y con sus manos temblorosas comenzo a abrirlo.

 _ **Para mi querida hija sansa.**_

 _ **se que hoy tal vez mi perdon no sea suficiente para el rey joffrey, pero creo que me alegra saber que no traicione a robert y que hice lo que tenia que hacer, pero fue mi error no haber dejado que te vallas junto con arya con su madre.**_

 _ **si yo muero hoy, quiero que te cuides y te protegas de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño y recurda lo que siempre he dicho, el lobo solitario... se que tu sabras como terminarla**_

 _ **cuando yo muera tu hermano robb, iniciara una guerra, estoy muy seguro de eso, como tambien que el norte lo apoyara, pero quiero que cuando tengas la primera oprtunidad de escapar lo hagas, los lannister no son de fiar y menos ahora que joffrey esta en el trono.**_

 _ **cuando estes lejos de la capital, busquen la forma de llegar a el norte se que lo haran, pero si sigues en la capital, quiero que se cuiden, pues ya no estan en casa y no lo estaran por mucho tiempo, me arrepiento totalmente de aberlas traido conmigo, pero ya es tarde.**_

 _ **aun ahi una oportunidad, se que deanerys targaryen viene a recuperar lo que es suyo por derecho y si llegado el dia tu estas alli, cuentale toda la verdad y espero que la targaryen sea bondadosa como su hermano, y se que viene junto con mi sobrino tu primo sansa quien espero que sea un buen principe.**_

 _ **si alguna vez logras ser feliz y casarte con el hombre que en verdad amas, quiero que sepas que sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo y que siempre estare a tu lado, estare alli en tu corazon.**_

 _ **y recuerda... el invierno se acerca,**_

 _ **Ned Stark**_

-la manda sobrevive-termino sansa la frase que su padre siempre decia, pero ahora ya no estaba alli para darle esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia y que hacia a sansa feliz, las lagrimas de la niña comenzaron a mojar la hoja cuando el maestre la abrazo muy fuerte y acarico sus mejillas.

-no queria dartela por que con lo que paso seria peor para usted mi lady, y no hace mucho que la he encontrado, estaba muy bien guardada-dijo sam cuando sansa lo miro y asistio con la cabeza.

sansa se sentia feliz de saber que su padre no estaba enojada con ella o con arya, sino que se sentia mal de haberlas llevado hasta la capital, pero que el seria feliz si ambas se casaban con el hombre que en verdad amaban, ahora sabia que su padre hasta el ultimo minuto de vida, estaba seguro de que ella seria fuerte y resistira a todo lo que se aproximaba.

-mi lady tal vez deba regresar a su recamara y acostarse un momento tanta emocion le puede provocar daño, recuerde que un esta debil por todo lo sucedido-dijo sam acompañando a sansa hasta su recamara cuando esta lo abrazo de nuevo con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-gracias sam, me has hecho mas feliz de saber todo ahora-dijo sansa cuando el maestre asistio con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta dejando a sansa con la carta de su padre en la mano.

-volvere padre, volvere a winterfell, con el principe jon a mi lado-dijo sansa cuando beso la carta en su mano y se acosto en la cama y comenzaba a seguir con todo el preparativo de su partida.

casi un mes desde que habian partido de la capital, cuando jon quien marchaba a caballo frente a la marcha se encontro con la gran piedra que guiaba hacia winterfell, pero tambien habia un camino que llevaba mas al norte, directo a castillo negro en ese momento jon penso en sus adentro que habitaba mas alla, los peligros que se acercaban a cada instante, pero en ese momento sansa quien no quiso viajar con mucho lujo sino con su yegua de color blanca como la nieve, se puso a su lado y lo interrumpio de su pensamiento con una pequeña tos falsa.

-en que pensabas jon-dijo sansa mirando a su marido quien no pudo negarle una peuqeña sonrisa a su esposa, cuando este se acerco un poco mas a ella y con una mano marco la direccion a la piedra que estaba alli cubierta de nieve.

sansa la miro y jon juro ver una pequeña lagrima caer en su ojo, cuando sansa de inmediato con su puño la seco y volvio su mirada a jon quien solo la miro y con esos ojos que a sansa le daban tranquilidad se acerco a ella y apoyo su mano en las manos de sansa que estaban ocupadas por la rienda del caballo.

-es hora de volver a casa, el inverno se acerca cariño-dijo jon cuando sansa asitio y antes de seguir la marcha miro de nuevo a la piedra.

-la ultima vez que la vi, marchaba hacia la capital junto con mi padre y hermana, en ese momento solo pensaba en cumplir con mi sueño y nunca supe lo que dejaba atras, fui una idiota, jamas debi dejar winterfell, jamas debimos dejar nuestro hogar, nada malo le hubiera sucedido a mi familia jon-dijo sansa intentandose perdondar por tantos males que habia provocado la desision de su padre.

-El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el día de hoy es un regalo. Por eso se llama presente, por eso sansa debes vivir este dia, pues es mi presente-dijo jon cuando señalo con su mano en una direccion que la nieve no dejaba ver nada mas que un color tan blanco cuando derepente, un gran castillo comenzo a dislumbrarse, winterfell habia aparecido frente a ellos, sansa solo dio una pequeña carcajada con llanto en sus ojos y con sus manos en su boca, solo pudo acercarse a jon y logarar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y ambos comenzaron a ver que atras del castillo las colinas estaban cubiertas de nieve y que decoraban el gran castillo de la familia stark.

-gracias... muchas gracias jon-dijo sansa mirando a su marido sin sacar su cabeza del hombro, cuando este beso su frente.

-siempre debe haber un stark en winterfell-dijo jon cuando coloco su braso alrededor del cuerpo de su amada y solo dejo caer su pera en la cabeza de sansa quien no dejaba de ver a su hermoso hogar.

-sabes... jamas pense volver a verlo, siempre pensaba que algun dia joffrey ordenaria matarme, en la capital en esos dias dormia con un ojo abierto, con miedo que el perro entrase y me llevase frente a joffrey y me...-dijo sansa cuando jon coloco sus labios en los suyo.

-calla, eso es parte del pasado, es historia, ya nada malo te sucedera estas en tu hogar y nadie te volvera a lastimar te lo prometo sansa-dijo jon volviendo a besar tan apasionadamente a sansa quein esta lo volvio a abrazar y juntos comenzaron a cabalgar en direccion al castillo.

cuando las puertas se abrieron sansa vio que cientos de mercaderes ocupaban las calles de la ciudad, arrojaban flores al camino y gritaban muchas cosas felices para sansa y jon.

-la loba roja regreso, los strak han vuelto, el invierno se acerca y la flor del invierno ya florecio-decian muchas personas cuando sansa y jon marchaban en direccion al castillo.

-que es la flor del invierno-pregunto jon timidamente intentando disimular su charla con sansa para que la gente no se molestara.

-es como llamaban a su madre, la flor del invierno es tan bella que no muchos han podido verla nacer, dicen que solo nace cuando el invierno llega o en ocaciones muy extrañas-dijo sansa mirando a su marido quien le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-entonces yo he visto a la flor del invierno todas las noches en mi recmara, es muy hermosa y mas cuano florece-dijo jon al oido de sansa cuando sansa se sonrojo y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

-silencio jon, basta ya-dijo sansa alejando a jon con su mano en el pecho de su marido cuando de repente al bajar de los caballos se encontraron con una anitgua dama, parecia muy anciana, los esperaba en la entrada al castillo, sansa y jon se pusieron frente a la mujer quien lentamente se acerco a ellos.

(si pueden escuchen una cancion que les dejare un link, es especial para este momento watch?v=AxtO2mKY6QI)

-hace ya 5 años que su padre ha partido del norte, cuando su muerte sucedio, llego hasta los salones de este gran castillo, cientos de llantos se escucharon por todo el lugar, los lobos de los niños stark lloraron por dias, brandon y rickon strak se consolaron mutuamente, su madre y hermano tambien lo hicieron, pues con la partida de su padre, pronto su madre abandono el castillo y luego la siguio robb y por ultimo brandon y rickon... pronto el castillo ya no tenia nadie quien lo proteja, no habia stark en winterfell, su hogar estuvo de luto, el norte lo estuvo, pero como siempre decia su padre, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive, muchas cosas sucedieron, muchos murieron, otros se alejaron del camino correcto otros lo perdieron por completo, pero hoy luego de tanto tiempo, usted lo encontro... el camino a casa, su padre, su madre, sus hermanos estarian felices de ver que usted se a convertido en una gran mujer, fuerte y valiente, de aqui se marcho siendo una niña con sueños, pero regreso siendo la verdadera reina del norte, una stark como su padre... el norte recuerda mi lady... recuerda-finalizo la anciana cuando vio que sansa no resitio y comenzo a llorar, cuando jon la tomo con sus barzos y comenzo a calmar el llanto de su esposa.

-traquila amor, todo esta bien-dijo jon mirando a sansa quien asistia y pronto se acerco a la ansiana, cuando esta la miro y la niña la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-no sabe lo bien que me hace estar de regreso en casa señora, extrañe mi hogar como jamas lo pense, lamento haberlo amabndonado cuando era niña pero hoy estoy aqui, antes de que el inverno llege-dijo sansa cuando la ansiana la miro y beso su frente.

-hoy mi lady, ha llegado un cuervo de la citadel, el invierno esta aqui-dijo la anciana cuando sansa miro hacia el cielo y vio que copos de nieve caian en su rostro y en su ropaje, sansa dio una sonrisa al cielo y volvio su mirada a la anciana.

-bueno padre siempre lo prometia-dijo sansa volviedo a jon y besado a su marido comenzaron a caminar, entrenando a su antiguo hogar.

-cariño el invierno llego, es hora de que sepas todo la verdad-dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con sorpresa y a la vez mucha duda ante lo que ella habia dicho.

-que es lo que viene con el inverno amor-dijo jon entrando al castillo de nuevo pero esta vez con sansa a su lado.

-la muerte-termino sansa mirando con precupaciona su marido y este solo la abrazo muy fuerte y entraron a el castillo, cuando la nieve comenzo a cubirilo todo.


End file.
